El bebé de Kagome
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Hay una nueva incorporación al grupo de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo reaccionarán? ¿Podrá ser Kagome buscadora de los fragmentos y madre?
1. El bebé de Kagome

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la original de TouchofPixieDust, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo uno: El bebé de Kagome

—¿Un bebé? —preguntó Sango incrédulamente—. ¿Vas a tener un bebé?

Tres pares de ojos masculinos se volvieron hacia el par de chicas.

Los ojos violetas estaban llenos de curiosidad y de envidia. _¿Ella va a tener un bebé?_ Pensó en los niños que quería y se preguntó si alguna vez tendría uno propio. _O una docena._ Su mirada se volvió hacia la exterminadora de demonios y se suavizó.

Los ojos marrón canela lagrimearon. _¡Voy a tener un hermano o una hermana! _ El niño estaba emocionado y empezó a saltar de alegría. ¡Su familia estaba creciendo! Su pecho se hinchó. _¡Voy a ser un hermano mayor!_ Empezó a pensar en todas las cosas que le gustaría enseñarle al bebé cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor. ¡No podía esperar!

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron peligrosamente. No había pensamientos coherentes dentro de su cabeza, sólo el deseo de matar a todo macho a la vista. Sus garras se empezaron a clavar en la corteza del árbol caído en el que estaba sentado.

Miroku y Shippo, oyendo el gruñido y sintiendo su temprana muerte, decidieron escabullirse sabiamente. Kagome se rió.

—Sí, espero que no os importe demasiado tenerlo cerca. Sé que será duro con los llantos y los olores. Pero me esforzaré para no ser una molestia.

—No será ningún problema, señorita Kagome. Le ayudaremos en lo que podamos, ¿verdad? —Miroku le sonrió cálidamente.

—¡Claro que lo haremos! —agregó Sango.

—¿Nosotros… Yo puedo ayudar? —El labio de Shippo tembló antes de lanzarse hacia Kagome, las lágrimas rodaban por su cara—. ¡Gracias!

Pero, antes de que pudiera aterrizar en la confundida miko, fue lanzado al aire por un maleducado medio demonio perro.

Kagome dio un grito ahogado. _¿Me_ _está GRUÑENDO? ¡Sí! ¡Me está gruñendo! ¿Por qué?_ Pestañeó rápidamente y tuvo una buena perspectiva de su cara. Su corazón se aceleró y empezó a latir furiosamente. _¡Sus ojos están rojos!_

—¿Quién es el padre, señorita Kagome?

—¡Cállate, Miroku! —dijo entre dientes. Inuyasha asustaba y su mirada hacia el monje prometía una dolorosa y sucia muerte.

—Tiene que ser alguien de su época, ¿no? —preguntó mientras, curioso, miraba hacia su vientre.

—¡Miroku! ¡CÁLLATE!

Cometió un error fatal cuando alcanzó a poner una mano sobre su estómago.

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre él.


	2. Bebés electrónicos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo dos: Bebés electrónicos

—¡SIÉNTATE!

Inuyasha cayó al suelo antes de que pudiera alcanzar al monje. Miroku dio gracias al rosario y a la orden al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha lo maldecía.

Kagome se puso delante de Inuyasha con las manos en las caderas, ignorando sus maldiciones, gruñidos y arañazos en el suelo, mientras trataba de poner sus garras en su amigo. Suspirando pesadamente, Kagome intentaba mantener su propio temperamento bajo control. Probó contando hasta diez, buscando el lado bueno y dibujando mentalmente una caja vacía; pero ninguna de las técnicas para calmarse que sabía estaban funcionando. Así que gritó:

—¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?

Los ojos que puso sobre ella estaban llenos de angustia. Los sentimientos que vio allí eran tan crudos que Kagome tuvo que dar un paso atrás. _¿Por qué me está mirando como si le hubiese traicionado? _Algo en el fondo de su estómago se retorció. Quería disculparse, hacer lo que hiciera falta para quitar aquella mirada de sus ojos. En ese momento, le hacía doler el corazón sostenerle la mirada, así que miró para otro lado.

—¿No le vas a responder al monje? —El veneno llenaba su voz mientras luchaba contra el hechizo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién. Es. El. Padre? —le gruñó.

El ataque de risa de Sango resonó en todo el bosque. Estaba riéndose tan fuerte que se cayó del tronco en el que estaba sentada agarrándose los costados. Finalmente, se volvió a sentar con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Cualquier momento en el que parecía que iba a acabar, empezaba a reír otra vez.

El hechizo se terminó, pero el hanyou se quedó donde estaba. Estaba entre dejarlos a todos para siempre y coger a Kagome, dar caza al hombre que la había dejado embarazada, matarlo… no, torturarlo primero LUEGO matarlo y…

—Oh, por el amor de… ¿qué demonios pasa contigo Sango? —Su risa loca era un serio impedimento para su torrente de asesinos pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto de nuestra conversación habéis oído, idiotas? —preguntó mientras trataba de tomar aire sonoramente.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, luego a Miroku. Finalmente volvió a mirar a Sango, que estaba empezando a soltar nuevas risitas. Era realmente extraño ver a la exterminadora de demonios riendo. Realmente desconcertante.

—Te oímos decir que Kagome iba a tener un bebé —respondió Shippo, que había aparecido de repente en el hombro de la miko.

Sango resopló y empezó a reír otra vez, esta vez, Kagome se unió a ella. El sonido produjo un eco a través del bosque.

Los chicos las miraron como si estuvieran locas. Shippo se bajó del hombro de Kagome y fue a sentarse en la rodilla de Inuyasha ahora que ya no era un demonio sediento de sangre.

—Creo que nos hemos perdido algo.

—Oh, ¿eso crees, monje?

Kagome suspiró mientras su risa remitía y miraba a los chicos que estaban delante de ella, esperando una explicación. Les ofreció una sonrisa.

—Le estaba hablando a Sango de un proyecto que tengo que hacer para la clase de salud. Es una clase sobre cómo ser padres.

—¿Tienen clases sobre cómo ser padres?

—Algo así, Shippo. Te enseñan lo básico: cómo cuidar a un bebé y cuánto trabajo conlleva tenerlo. Creo que es para desanimarte de… eh… tener bebés mientras eres joven. También aprendemos otras cosas. —Kagome le guiñó un ojo a Sango, quien se sonrojó.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —preguntó Shippo.

Entonces fue Kagome la que se puso roja. Aclaró su garganta un par de veces antes de tratar de explicar aquellas cosas al niño. No estaba realmente preparada para discutir sobre los pajaritos y las abejitas con su hijo adoptivo. Era suficientemente embarazoso explicárselo a ella misma. Nerviosamente, se alisó las inexistentes arrugas de su falda.

—Eh… bueno, aprendemos cómo tener bebés y eh… cómo se hacen.

Miroku abrió la boca para añadir sus pensamientos a la conversación, pero fue rápidamente silenciado por Sango antes de que una sencilla palabra pudiera escapar. Probablemente fue mejor así, el golpe que podría haber tenido por parte del medio demonio podría haberle causado un daño permanente en su anatomía.

—¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE ENSEÑAN EN ESE COLEGIO? —bramó Inuyasha mientras se levantaba—. ¡No puedes volver ahí! ¡NUNCA! ¡Pandilla de pervertidos! —Pasó al grupo andando con pasos rápidos, preparándose para saltar hacia los árboles. Se agachó tensando los músculos, pero la voz de Kagome lo detuvo momentáneamente.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, medio temerosa de la respuesta. Se volvió hacia ella y la sorprendió mirándola de tal forma que se parecía mucho más a un demonio en ese momento. También le sorprendió que sus ojos no fueran rojos y que su cara no tuviera las marcas que le aparecían cuando se convertía en un demonio completo. Pero todo en su lenguaje corporal estaba gritando que era un demonio muy peligroso en ese momento.

—A destruir el pozo —le gruñó—. NO vas a volver AHÍ. —Prácticamente voló de la tierra al aire.

—¡Siéntate!

Afortunadamente no se había apartado mucho del suelo como para hacerle un gran daño cuando se cayó. Kagome intentó adoptar una fiera mirada cuando se plantó delante de Inuyasha, pero la mirada de contrariedad que le dio le produjo un cosquilleo. La expresión horrorizada de su cara cuando le dijo iba a aprender sobre bebés completó el día. Si el joven e impresionable Shippo no hubiera estado ahí, podría haberse visto tentada a entrar en más detalles sólo para ver del bonito tono rojo del que se volvería su hanyou.

—Estás siendo irrazonable, Inuyasha. —Se sentó a su lado mientras él luchaba contra el hechizo, luchando contra la constante tentación de acariciar sus orejas—. No puedes destruir el pozo.

—NO puedes volver a ese colegio, Kagome —gruñó—. ¡No te dejaré!

Kagome suspiró.

—No hay nada de malo en aprender sobre se…

—¡AY! ¡NO LO DIGAS!

—¿Preferirías que aprendiese de Miroku?

El monje se sobresaltó cuando se mencionó su nombre. Con su más sincera sonrisa, estaba a punto de comentar cómo le encantaría darle clases a Kagome en cualquier momento cuando la mirada asesina del hanyou que estaba a dos segundos de ser liberado del hechizo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¡Dejadme fuera de esto! —dijo, intentando hacer las paces, para diversión de cierta exterminadora de demonios.

—¿O de alguien como Miroku? —Inuyasha se volvió hacia la colegiala—. Hay montones de chicos en el colegio, ¿sabes? A veces les dicen cosas a las chicas, a propósito o porque no saben las consecuencias y a veces las chicas se quedan embarazadas y ¡no saben cómo pasó! —Sus ojos se entrecerraron y Kagome supo que no estaba explicándose lo suficientemente bien como para que no destruyera el pozo—. Eh… y aquí también, ¡no sólo en mi tiempo! Pongamos a Miroku como ejemplo…

—¡DEJADME FUERA DE ESTO!

Los movimientos del medio demonio se calmaron. Ya no luchaba contra el hechizo. Ahora estaba contemplando algo… y aquella calmada consideración estaba empezando a asustar a los componentes del grupo de viajeros, especialmente a la miko y al monje.

—Eh… así que, eh… ¿no es mejor… —Kagome miró a Sango en busca de ayuda—. Así que, ¿no es mejor que aprenda todo lo que pueda saber sobre los hechos y prevenir… ya sabes… prevenir cualquier cosa que pueda pasar…? Eh… es mejor estar preparada… y eh… ¿podrías dejar de mirarme así? Estás empezando a asustarme un poco.

Inuyasha se levantó despacio, metiendo las manos entre sus mangas y mirando fijamente a Kagome.

Cuando habló, su voz seguía sonando enfadada.

—¿Te van a dar un bebé?

Kagome sonrió aliviada. Después de todo él no iba a destruir el pozo. Por lo menos, no todavía.

—Bueno, no es un bebé real. Es un bebé con un chip de ordenador dentro de él.

—¿Es cómo las patatas fritas que nos traes?

(N.T: En inglés patatas fritas es potato chips, de ahí la comparación)

—No, Shippo. Es… bueno, es difícil de explicar. —Se rascó la cabeza. ¿Cómo se le explica lo que son los chips a gente de la época feudal?—. Es como un ordenador muy pequeño que está dentro de un bebé de plástico. Hace que el bebé llore y ensucie sus pañales. También tendré que escribir qué haré cuando eso ocurra. Así que, si cojo al bebé tengo que pulsar cierto botón y el ordenador sabe que hice algo para que parara de llorar. Si necesita que le cambie los pañales, tengo que cambiárselos, el ordenador sabrá si están húmedos. Si no hago estas cosas, el ordenador lo sabrá y el profesor sabrá que estoy descuidando al bebé.

Shippo, Sango y Miroku la miraron como si hubiese estado hablando en otra lengua. Probablemente, así era para ellos.

—¿Un ordenador como el que tienes en tu escritorio? —preguntó Inuyasha. Cuando ella suspiró aliviada y dijo que sí, sus ojos se volvieron hacia los otros con una mueca engreída—. Es una caja mágica.

—Ohhhhhh.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Era una explicación bastante cercana. Aliviada de que sus deberes y su camino a casa hubieran sido salvados, se levantó y sacudió la suciedad de su falda. Se agachó para ayudar a Inuyasha a levantarse, pero él ignoró su mano y se levantó por sí sólo, ella aún no había perdido el color rosado de sus mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿tendrás que cuidarlo como si fuera un niño de verdad?

—Sí, Sango. Supongo que tendré que ponerle un nombre y todo eso. Además, tengo que escribir un diario todos los días.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo tienes que cuidar del bebé? —preguntó Shippo. No era tan bueno como un hermano o hermana real, pero todo lo que traía Kagome era interesante y si Kagome tenía que practicar cómo ser madre, eso quería decir que tendría la posibilidad de practicar para ser un hermano mayor.

Kagome gimió.

—Un mes entero. Lo siento mucho chicos. Sé que va a ser duro, pero intentaré no importunar a nadie. Necesito un sobresaliente en este proyecto o me suspenderán. —Le dirigió a Inuyasha una mirada glacial—. Y eso significaría que tendría que repetir TODO el curso OTRA VEZ, y NADIE quiere que ESO OCURRA.

—No se preocupe, señorita Kagome. Siempre estamos preparados para ayudarla con… cualquier cosa… —El tono sugestivo de ese comentario le provocó un chichón en la cabeza por parte de Inuyasha y otro por parte de Sango. Kagome roló los ojos.

Mientras el grupo empezaba el viaje hacia la aldea de Kaede, Kagome caminaba despacio detrás de ellos. El proyecto la ponía nerviosa. No era algo común. Esto te hacía ver si eras buena madre. ¿Y si fallaba?

—¡Oye! ¡Apresúrate!

Kagome alcanzó a Inuyasha, que la estaba esperando impacientemente. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido. Alcanzó rápidamente el paso de su medio demonio favorito.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Sus pies pararon de moverse. ¿Inuyasha le acababa de preguntar si le pasaba algo? Lo miró. Parecía consternado y un poco irritado. Cuando empezó a mover su cabeza en negación la miró desconfiado. Kagome suspiró, nunca podría mentirle.

—Estoy preocupada por el proyecto.

—Keh, no me mientas, hay algo más.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Kagome curiosa.

Sus mejillas se estaban volviendo a poner rojas.

—Simplemente lo sé. Para de dar rodeos y dime qué es lo que va mal y rápido.

—Estoy preocupada… porque si fallo en este proyecto… bueno… —Suspiró.

—¡Escúpelo!

—¡Está bien, estúpido! ¡Estoy preocupada por si fallo como madre! —le dijo. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se ruborizó. Era verdad, pero no había planeado confiarle aquel pequeño miedo a él. Seguro que pensaría que era bastante débil. Añadiendo inseguridades por algo que estaba lejos en el futuro y que la haría parecer más débil. _¿Dónde, oh, dónde están mis habilidades para viajar en el tiempo cuando las necesito?_

—Idiota —dijo despacio sin mirarla—. Por supuesto que serás una buena madre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó escéptica sabiendo que se estaban quedando cada vez más atrás del grupo.

—Keh.

—Ésa no es una razón.

Inuyasha finalmente la miró y pararon de caminar.

—Sólo lo sé. Además, mira el gran trabajo que haces con Shippo.

Kagome sonrió tristemente. Era muy dulce por parte de Inuyasha tratar de borrar sus miedos. Lo malo es que no era verdad.

—Todos cuidamos de Shippo. Todos lo protegemos y nos preocupamos por él.

—Pero tú eres quien le hace de madre.

Más adelante, Shippo se volvió y los saludó. Kagome se volvió con una sonrisa en su cara. Honestamente, parecía un niño mirando a su madre. Puede… sólo puede… que no fuera a fallar, después de todo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animaron a seguir traduciendo y también que pusieran esta historia en favoritos y alertas, estoy muy contenta. Un beso, la semana que viene les intentaré traer el capítulo tres.


	3. Una nueva incorporación

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo tres: Una nueva incorporación

Día Uno:

Hoy, mi familia ha sido bendecida con una nueva incorporación. Su nombre es Mikomi. Mi familia y yo tardamos bastante en ponerle un nombre al nuevo bebé.

_Hablando de entendimiento. _Kagome suelta su bolígrafo y se rasca su actualmente dolorosa cabeza. Nombrar al bebé prácticamente había desatado una guerra en el pequeño grupo. Demonios, sólo determinar el sexo fue una batalla.

* * *

—¡Higurashi!

Kagome se levantó y caminó hasta la parte delantera de la clase. La profesora comprobó su nombre en una lista y le tendió un objeto envuelto en una manta de color violeta claro. Kagome cogió el objeto y lo miró con una sonrisa. ¡Era tan lindo! También era un poco pesado. Pesaría unas doce libras (unos 5 kg). Doce libras no parecía mucho, pero para algo tan pequeño era demasiado.

Después de todo aquel tiempo temiendo al proyecto, ahora que estaba sujetando la cosita en sus brazos, estaba empezando a mirar hacia delante. Pensaba en cómo reaccionarían sus amigos de la época feudal.

El resto de la hora de clase fue un martirio. Afortunadamente, era la última clase del día. Cuando sonó el último timbre, Kagome cogió al bebé sin sexo y se marchó del colegio. Parecía sorprendentemente real e incluso la piel tenía el tacto de la de un bebé auténtico. Visto desde lejos, parecía muy real. Miró a sus otros compañeros. La mayoría de ellos también tenían bebés en sus brazos. Algunos tenían mantas azules, otros rosas, otros amarillas y otros las tenían blancas con patitos o veleros dibujados.

La mayoría de los estudiantes llevaban a los bebés de forma parecida a como lo hacía Kagome, como si fueran infantes. Otros habían hecho carritos improvisados para ellos. También había otros que no parecían muy preocupados por sus notas y habían metido a sus bebés en la mochila.

La colegiala estaba un poco más que sorprendida de encontrar a Inuyasha esperándola en un árbol fuera del recinto con una gorra azul en la cabeza. Aunque sus garras hubiesen espantado a sus amigos, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

—¡Hola Inuyasha!

—Keh.

Kagome sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Has venido para llevarnos a casa?

—Keh.

Le había intrigado el verle tratando de no parecer curioso al mirar al bulto que llevaba en brazos. Pero él no engañaba a nadie, por lo menos, no a Kagome. Finalmente, se detuvo en medio de la acera y se volvió hacia el medio demonio.

—¿Te gustaría verlo?

—Keh —bufó—. Como si me importara. —Pero le echó una ojeada al bebé de todas formas, aunque estaba reacio a tocar la manta o al bebé de plástico. Había algo de curiosidad y… ¿era aquello miedo?… por el bebé que había cautivado el corazón de Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha estornudó.

Odiaba todos los olores de aquel tiempo. Había tantos olores fuertes que era difícil diferenciar los importantes y el que estaba buscando ahora mismo, corría el riesgo de desaparecer. Cerró los ojos y se movió a través de los olores hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando.

Rápidamente, saltó al segundo piso y echó una ojeada al interior a través de la ventana de la clase de Kagome. Tuvo cuidado de no ser visto. La última vez que Kagome lo vio espiándola a través de la ventana lo había sentado. Era un largo camino hasta abajo y golpearse contra el cemento era más doloroso que golpearse contra el barro. No tenía ganas de probarlo otra vez.

Kagome se sentaba cerca del final de la clase. No le gustaban las miradas que le estaban dando otros estudiantes. Tampoco le gustaban las conversaciones en susurros que estaban teniendo un grupo de chicas situadas unas filas más allá. Estaban hablando de lo inusualmente bien que parecía estar Kagome para ser alguien que estaba todo el tiempo enferma. Decían que probablemente se saltaba las clases para ir a una cosa llamada centro comercial. Luego especularon sobre otras cosas que Kagome podría haber estado haciendo mientras faltaba a clase. Un ruborizado Inuyasha se preguntó cuántas veces lo sentaría si despedazaba a aquellas chicas. Bueno… si Kagome no se enteraba nunca… y aunque se llegase a enterar, si le explicaba… no. No quería que Kagome se enterase de lo que esas chicas decían de ella. Incluso aunque él no entendiera de lo que estaban hablando, estaba seguro de que no haría otra cosa más que avergonzar y herir a Kagome.

—¡Higurashi!

Kagome se levantó y caminó hasta la parte delantera de la clase. Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante los pares de ojos que la estaban mirando. Uno en particular encontró a Kagome demasiado interesante mientras caminaba por el aula. El chico tenía un olor vagamente familiar. Inuyasha inhaló, tratando de recordar quién era este chico.

Ah. Ya se acordaba. Inuyasha gruñó ante el recuerdo del chico. No hacía demasiado tiempo desde que había estado con Kagome… aunque en aquel momento la llamaba de otra forma y era demasiado familiar con ella. Eso había sido el día en el Kagome estaba en algo que ella llamaba una obra.

Antes de que el medio demonio pudiera sacar al chico por la ventana y arrojarlo contra el suelo, vio a Kagome extendiendo la mano y cogiendo la pequeña manta violeta.

¡Parecía… un bebé!

Su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras la veía bajar la mirada y sonreír. Parecía una madre con su cachorro…

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver hacia su sitio, Inuyasha saltó hacia el suelo. El timbre empezaría a sonar pronto y él quería estar lejos cuando eso pasase.

Durante unos instantes estuvo en el árbol donde se sentaba normalmente para ver a Kagome abandonar el edificio. La imagen de Kagome sosteniendo al bebé no se iría de su mente. Había algo en esa imagen que era desconcertante… e interesante…

El timbre irritantemente alto empezó a sonar y pronto, una marea de estudiantes salió del edificio. Se relajó un poco cuando vio que Kagome salía. Seguía sujetando al bebé. Su corazón se sobresaltó y frunció el ceño ante aquel sentimiento. Escondido detrás del árbol, vio cómo miraba otra vez al bebé. _Así es como se verá sujetando a su propio hijo._

El mismo chico de su clase la alcanzó e intentó echarle una ojeada al bebé que estaba sujetando. El gruñido que salió de su garganta tomó al joven por sorpresa. Nerviosamente, le dijo adiós y dejó a Kagome sola.

Seguro de que lo iba a mandar al suelo, Inuyasha miró hacia otra parte. No estaba esperando la risa de Kagome.

—¡Hola Inuyasha!

Avergonzado, todo lo que pudo decir fue:

—Keh.

Le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Has venido para llevarnos a casa?

—Keh.

—¿Te gustaría verlo?

—Keh —bufó—. Como si me importara. —Pero decidió echarle una ojeada al bebé de todas formas. La cosa parecía demasiado delicada como para tocarla. Pensó en sus garras y en lo fácil que sería romperlo y estaba seguro de que si rompía esa cosa, puede que Kagome nunca llegara a perdonarlo.

Parecía real, pero no olía como un bebé real.

* * *

—¡Es una niña! —insistió Kagome.

—¡Es un niño!

—No, no lo es, Inuyasha. ¡Es una niña! —Le quitó la manta violeta y los pañales al bebé, para horror de Inuyasha. Shippo, en cambio, echó una ojeada.

—Creo que tiene razón Inuyasha. Creo que es una niña.

Sango miró a la muñeca por encima de Shippo.

—No sé Shippo. No parece que tenga las… partes correctas para ser una niña.

—Tampoco tiene las partes correctas para ser un niño —comentó Miroku, mirando sobre el hombro de Kagome. No tuvo la oportunidad de mirar demasiado antes de que fuera físicamente apartado del alcance de la joven miko por parte de un furioso hanyou. Miroku puso su sonrisa más inocente.

—Creo que se supone que no debe ser nada específico… para que puedas decidir lo que quieres que sea.

—¡No puedes decidir el se… el se…! ¡No puedes decidir si un bebé va a ser una niña o un niño, Kagome!

Encontraba su incapacidad para decir la palabra "sexo" bastante graciosa. Él podía maldecir con la más amplia gama de palabras, pero esta pequeña palabra de cuatro letras le hacía tartamudear y enrojecer. Era realmente encantador.

—Claro que puedes.

La mirada que le dio indicaba claramente que no estaba usando todas sus facultades mentales. Incluso parecía que la estaba llamando estúpida.

—Con la tecnología médica de hoy en día, la gente puede decidir si quiere tener un niño o una niña, aunque es algo caro.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Sango.

Kagome sonrió.

—Bueno, no sé todos los detalles, pero sé que cogen un huevo del cuerpo de la mujer y cogen del hombre…

—¿Un huevo? ¿Cómo un pájaro?

—Eh… no exactamente, Shippo…

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de huevo?

_Ay, madre._ Sentía que se estaba poniendo roja.

—Bueno… cuando una mujer está preparada para tener hijos, su cuerpo libera este… huevo. Es muy, muy pequeño.

—¿Sale como el de un pájaro?

—Eh… no. Mira, podrías tener esta charla con Inuyasha dentro de un rato. Seguro que te explica ciertas cosas.

Un pequeño amago de risa se oyó cerca de allí. Levantó la mirada. Inuyasha había encontrado una cómoda rama en el árbol para descansar. Parecía divertido, pero no muy dispuesto a ayudar. No tenía que usar palabras para decirle que por nada del mundo le iba a explicar los hechos de la vida al niño.

—O Miroku…

El monje le sonrió benévolamente al chiquillo.

—Ven, Shippo y te explicaré los anhelos de una mujer…

—¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! —Los ojos de Kagome estaban muy abiertos y temerosos.

—Puede que debamos decidir si queremos que sea una niña o un niño —dijo Sango yendo al rescate de Kagome.

La chica suspiró de alivio. Se había salvado.

—Ésa sería una idea genial.

—Creo que debería ser una niña.

—Creo que debería ser un niño —dijo Sango mirando significativamente a Miroku.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo sería capaz de pensar en ese sentido de un bebé? Me hieres, Sango.

—¡Yo no he dicho NADA, libertino!

Miroku le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Tu tono de voz indicaba claramente tus pensamientos.

—No me importa si es un hermano o una hermana —interrumpió Shippo, mirando otra vez al bebé. Le estaba sonriendo y tocándole gentilmente la nariz con su dedo. Kagome lo miró con tristeza antes de rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo en la coronilla. Levantó la vista con una sonrisa y miró impacientemente al bebé.

—¿Y tú qué opinas Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome, irguiendo la cabeza para mirarlo directamente.

—Keh. No importa. Es tu bebé, tú decides.

Kagome lo pensó. Como Shippo, no tenía una preferencia clara sobre si quería un hijo o una hija. Lo que le fuera dado, lo querría mucho. Miró de cerca a la muñeca. Tenían razón, no tenía lo necesario para ser un niño o una niña. Pero… parecía estar más cerca de ser una niña…

—Es una niña —anunció Kagome finalmente. Esperó que Sango no se sintiera desplazada en su decisión. Se volvió a su amiga y respiró de alivio cuando le hizo una señal de aprobación.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Shippo.

Se rascó la cabeza.

—Pensaremos un nombre todos juntos. ¿Cómo queréis que se llame?

El campamento estaba silencioso mientras el grupo pensaba en un nombre. Kagome bajó al bebé, dejando que Shippo lo cogiera mientras ella preparaba una cena a base de ramen. Hirvió el agua, la distribuyó en pequeños recipientes y contó tres minutos antes de que estuvieran listos paras ser comidos. Le dio a cada uno su recipiente y luego se sentó cerca de Shippo y del bebé. Antes de que estuviera completamente sentada, Inuyasha se situó cerca de ella devorando su ramen.

—Suki.

Kagome se volvió hacia Shippo.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Podríamos llamarla Suki. Significa amor.

—Es un nombre muy dulce.

—¿Y si la llamamos Toutoi?

Kagome pensó en el nombre. Significaba precioso.

—También es un buen nombre, Sango. —Se volvió hacia Miroku—. ¿Has encontrado algún nombre?

Miroku lo pensó por un momento.

—Me gusta el nombre de Saiai. Después de todo, cualquier hija tuya será "amada", así que el nombre le quedaría perfecto.

—Saiai… es bonito. —Se volvió hacia el medio demonio—. ¿Qué opinas Inuyasha?

—Keh, creo que estáis escogiendo nombres muy cursis. Necesita un nombre que signifique fuerza… y poder. Necesita un nombre fuerte. Como… como…Chikara.

—¡Chikara no es un nombre para una niña, Inuyasha! —repuso Sango—. Un bebé es una cosa preciosa, algo que tiene que ser amado y querido. Necesita un nombre que lo refleje. ¡Es un bebé, no un guerrero!

—¡No quiero que crezca débil e indefensa! ¡Necesita un nombre fuerte para que crezca poderosa y fuerte!

—Pero sólo es un bebé, Inuyasha —trató de razonar Miroku—. Necesita saber que es amada y que siempre lo será. Teniendo un nombre como Saiai, o incluso Suki, o Toutoi lo recordará.

Kagome miró cómo discutían sus amigos. Pronto, la discusión pasó a ser una batalla de gritos. No le sorprendería si acababan golpeándose. Lo que le sorprendió, después de todo, era lo firmes que estaban con respecto a los nombres y este era el nombre de un bebé ¡que ni siquiera era real! Suspiró pesadamente. Encontrar un nombre no debería ser tan duro, ¿verdad?

De repente, el bebé empezó a llorar. Shippo la miró sin saber qué hacer. Kagome cogió a la criatura y la acunó gentilmente. El mecanismo electrónico lo registró y el bebé empezó a calmarse.

—Mi madre solía hacerme eso —suspiró Shippo, mirando de cerca a Kagome y al bebé.

La discusión acabó cuando el bebé empezó a llorar. Vieron cómo Kagome lo acunaba. Miró a sus amigos. Aún seguían enfadados. ¿Por qué se tomaban tan en serio el nombre del bebé? Seguramente tendría que recordarles que no era un niño de verdad. Era de plástico con tecnología, o, como ellos pensaban, con magia en su interior.

Pero algo le dijo que ese no era el momento de recordárselo. Después de todo, les estaba dando una idea diferente a sus amigos. No hablaban habitualmente de familia, o del futuro después de encontrar y derrotar a Naraku.

Suki. Amor. Kagome miró a Shippo. Seguía viendo cómo acunaba al bebé. Estaba fascinado. Luego se dio cuenta de la mirada de sus preciosos ojos verdes. Quería un hermano o una hermana, realmente quería uno. Al principio, Kagome se sonrojaba con sus comentarios, pero ahora… ahora sabía que realmente quería un hermano o hermana. Quería ser otra vez parte de una familia. Quería más que eso. Quería pertenecer, quería amar.

Toutoi. Precioso. Kagome miró a Sango a través del fuego. La exterminadora de demonios estaba mirando al bebé en sus brazos con tristeza y nostalgia. ¿Sango estaba soñando con una familia propia? No era ningún secreto que Miroku quería un niño, pero Kagome no había pensado en lo que quería Sango. Un bebé no reemplazaría a la familia que había perdido, pero… pero sería una familia propia y ¿Sango no había pasado la edad en la que las mujeres jóvenes, en este tiempo, encontraban marido y empezaban a tener hijos y a hacer crecer la familia? Sango había visto demasiada muerte y dolor. La vida de un niño debía de ser preciosa para ella.

Saiai. Amada. El nombre había llegado muy rápidamente por parte del monje y muy seriamente. No era ningún secreto el que él quisiera un hijo y heredero. Kagome siempre pensó que quería un hijo que pudiese continuar la lucha contra Naraku en caso de que fuese absorbido por el vórtice de su mano. El nombre que había escogido no tenía nada que ver con la venganza, tenía que ver con el amor, con el querer. Puede que un niño signifique para él más que un heredero. Después de todo, Miroku ya no tenía familia propia. A lo mejor quería algo en su vida que pudiese ser amado por él.

Chikara. Fuerza. Poder. Sí, Kagome podía ver cómo eran estas características de importantes para los hijos de Inuyasha. Él había tenido que sobrevivir siendo fuerte. No podía ser débil. Si mostrabas debilidad morías, era tan simple como eso y quería que su hija fuese fuerte. Kagome se sorprendió por cómo luchó por el nombre. Ella podría haber pensado que les daría un "keh" o un "feh" y saltaría hacia un árbol para ignorarlos, pero no lo había hecho. Estaba luchando por el nombre. Era importante para él.

Todos ellos se mantenían firmes sobre los nombres que habían elegido. ¿Cómo demonios podría elegir? Elegir uno de ellos sería como elegir a un amigo sobre otro y eso no era posible.

Podría usar todos los nombres, pero Chikara Suki Toutoi Saiai Higurashi era un nombre demasiado largo. A lo mejor había algo parecido. ¿Qué era lo que todos veían en esta niña? Amor. Fuerza. Preciado. El futuro. Una nueva vida. ¿Esperanza? Sí. Esperanza.

—¿Qué tal… Mikomi? —preguntó Kagome—. Significa esperanza.

Cesó la discusión y cada miembro del grupo pensó en el nombre y en el significado.

—Me gusta.

Kagome sonrió.

—Gracias, Shippo.

—A mí también. —Sango sonrió. Llamó a Kirara, que estaba durmiendo cerca, y la cogió en brazos—. Creo que le va muy bien.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Feh. —Inuyasha saltó hacia un árbol, pero Kagome sabía que estaba de acuerdo con los otros.

—Mikomi Higurashi, di hola a tu familia.

Mikomi empezó a llorar.

Lo que he aprendido:

Darle nombre a un niño es mucho más que escoger un nombre bonito. Cuando involucras a una familia entera en el proceso, te das cuenta de qué tipo de cosas son importantes para ellos. Hoy he aprendido mucho de la gente que quiero.

Es muy difícil, por no decir imposible, poner a todos de acuerdo. A veces, lo mejor que puedes esperar es encontrar algo que pueda ser aceptado por todos.

El bebé lloró mucho hasta que supimos hacer funcionar los botones para hacerle parar. También he aprendido que a veces tienes que probar más de una cosa. Sólo coger y acunar al bebé no siempre es suficiente. A veces tienes que probar alimentándolo aunque no sea la hora de comer, o cantarle, o comprobar los pañales.

Ojalá se hubiese incluido una guía para descifrar qué demonios quiere un bebé cuando llora. Haría la vida muchísimo más fácil.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por leer la historia, me alegra mucho. También gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

El siguiente capítulo puede que tarde un poco más en subirse porque tendré un examen muy complicado en breve. Hasta entonces, un beso.


	4. A la mañana siguiente

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo cuatro: A la mañana siguiente

Día Dos:

Hoy he aprendido un nuevo significado para la palabra "cansancio". Anoche, el bebé lloró cada hora, más o menos. Creo que no dormí nada. Siento todo borroso y me está empezando a doler la cabeza.

Estoy empezando a dudar seriamente de mis habilidades como madre, ¡y tan sólo es el segundo día!

Kagome bostezó. ¿Podrían sobrevivir con un bebé a su cargo? Al principio no parecía un gran desafío, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

* * *

Mikomi pasó gran parte de la noche llorando y aquel era un sonido misteriosamente realista. Kagome probó todo en lo que pudo pensar… darle de comer, jugar con ella, cantarle, cambiarle los pañales, hacerle eructar y frotarle la espalda. De vez en cuando se callaba, pero sólo por una hora. Entonces, era el momento de empezar a lamentarse. Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, empezó a preguntarse si no le habrían dado un bebé defectuoso. A lo mejor había perdido un microchip importantísimo que le hacía dormir.

No hacía falta decir, que todos estaban un poco cansados y gruñones cuando salió el sol.

—Ciertamente es una niña… con pulmones —gruñó Miroku mientras se levantaba y se estiraba—. Creo que tendremos que lavar los platos antes de desayunar.

—¡Iré contigo! —dijo Sango voluntariamente mientras lo seguía para realizar aquella tarea.

Kagome no se había dejado engañar. Lo único que querían era estar muy lejos del ruidoso bebé. Entonces, pensó que si se pudiera ir, lo haría. _Pero, ¿qué clase de madre sería?_

—¡Vaya madre estás hecha! —se mofó Inuyasha desde un árbol—. Dejaste que esa cosa llorase toda la noche.

Sus dedos se crisparon mientras levantaba en sus brazos al bebé electrónico. _¿Me acaba de llamar mala madre?_ Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la niña.

—¿Qué. Dijiste?

Shippo huyó detrás de Sango y Miroku, seguido muy de cerca por Kirara.

Inuyasha se puso delante de la joven miko, aparentemente no afectado por el fuego que estaba emitiendo.

—Dije que dejaste que Mikomi llorase toda la noche.

—¡Idiota, no dejé llorar a Mikomi!

—¡No la detuviste!

—¡LO INTENTÉ!

—¡ENTONCES, NO TE ESFORZASTE LO SUFICIENTE!

Se apagó el fuego de sus ojos y fue reemplazado por un torrente de lágrimas que hizo que Inuyasha saltara hacia atrás lleno miedo y confusión.

—Sé… —sollozó bajando la cabeza—. ¡Sé que soy una mala madre! ¡No tienes que restregármelo!

Puso a Mikomi en los brazos de Inuyasha y salió corriendo. Cuando llegó al río, cayó de rodillas y se puso a llorar. _Debería haber sabido que no sería una buena madre. Debería haber sabido que… ¡no puedo hacer esto!

* * *

_

Inuyasha miró fijamente al bulto que tenía en sus brazos. _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_Primero estaban teniendo su habitual pelea matutina y un instante después, ella rompía a llorar, le daba a la niña y se marchaba. Inuyasha reprodujo la conversación en su cabeza, pero no se pudo imaginar qué demonios podría haber dicho que hiciera que Kagome reaccionase así. _¿Por qué diría ella que es una mala madre?_

Metiendo al bebé de plástico en su rata de fuego, salió detrás de su compañera. Su sensible olfato le indicó el camino.

Sólo le llevó un par de minutos encontrarla. Meneó la cabeza al verla sollozar en la orilla del río. Sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas. Su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus brazos. Estaba ocupando el menor espacio posible y se mecía lentamente.

El medio demonio se sentó nerviosamente a su lado, sacando al bebé del interior de su ropa. Empezó a gritar, lo que hizo que Kagome llorara con más fuerza. Él no sabía qué hacer. Siempre que Kagome lloraba se sentía completamente inútil. Era mucho más fácil matar a un enemigo que la amenazaba, pero ¿cómo proteges a una chica de algo que no puedes ver? Por ejemplo, las emociones. Aquello le hacía sentir que le estaba fallando en algo, le hacía sentir culpable.

—No eres una mala madre —le dijo mientras acariciaba al bebé electrónico torpemente, imitando lo que le había visto hacer a Kagome muchas veces los últimos dos días—. ¿Por qué dijiste semejante estupidez?

—Tú lo dijiste.

La mandíbula de Inuyasha se cayó de golpe.

—¡NO LO DIJE!

Volvió su cabeza hacia él mirándolo fijamente.

—¡SÍ QUE LO DIJISTE! Dijiste que no me estaba esforzando lo suficiente en ser una madre para Mikomi.

—¡DIJE que no te estabas esforzando lo suficiente en hacerla callar!

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¡NO LO ES! —le gritó—. Keh, eres una estúpida.

El bebé no paró de llorar, así que empezó a mecerlo.

Un sonido ahogado captó su atención. Se volvió para encontrarse a Kagome sonriéndole, parecía divertida y trataba de sofocar otra risita. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba observando cómo trataba de acallar al bebé, se ruborizó y lo puso en los brazos de Kagome. Odiaba cuando lo pillaba haciendo algo estúpido y vergonzoso. Odiaba cuando lo veía débil. Claro que ella nunca decía que era debilidad, pero él lo sabía. Y no podía permitirse ser débil. No con Naraku todavía por ahí. No con la gente que tenía que proteger. Y definitivamente no con aquel estúpido lobo que intentaba robarle a Kagome.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kagome abrazando al bebé. Las lágrimas se habían secado _(menos mal) _y los sollozos habían parado. Con un suspiro, ella se apoyó contra su hombro, limpiando sus ojos con su traje de rata de fuego.

—¿Crees que no soy una mala madre?

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Kagome, has tenido a ese bebé dos días. ¡DOS! Eres estúpida si piensas que vas a ser perfecta en dos días. Mira cuánto tiempo te llevó aprender a lanzar flechas. Eso es muchísimo más fácil que ser madre.

—Así queee… estás diciendo que soy una mala madre… pero que, ¿con práctica puedo mejorar?

Inuyasha suspiró.

—No estoy diciendo que seas una mala madre. ¡Para de decir que lo dije! ¡Es mentira! —La apartó de su lado y se levantó—. Volvamos al campamento. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos si algún día vamos a matar a Naraku.

* * *

—Shippo… ¿puedes subirte en Sango o en Inuyasha? —preguntó Kagome—. Llevarte a ti, al bebé y a la mochila es… bueno… es un poco…

—¡Bájate de Kagome, mocoso! Sólo es una débil humana.

—Ay, gracias Inuyasha. Útil E insultante.

Daba igual, estaba agradecida de haberse quitado el peso extra de sus hombros.

Shippo le pidió perdón a Kagome antes de insultar a Inuyasha. Kagome le pidió perdón a Shippo por no poder llevarlo. Luego, le dio un dulce. Lo observó mientras se mordía el labio, mirando al dulce y al bebé en sus brazos.

—No, gracias Kagome. —Se fue a junto de Sango.

El grupo estaba sorprendido de que Shippo hubiese rechazado el dulce y no era un simple dulce, era su favorito. Shippo nunca había rechazado los dulces.

Kagome se preocupó por si había herido los sentimientos de Shippo, pero el peso extra la estaba matando. Su espalda ardía. Cada pocos pasos trataba de estirarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Después de más o menos una hora, Inuyasha cogió su mochila sin dirigirle la palabra, le estaba muy agradecida.

Desafortunadamente, llevar al bebé seguía siendo un problema. Además del hecho de que llevar peso extra en sus brazos provocaba que estos doliesen y se pusiesen rígidos, también hacía que le doliese la espalda. Era muy distinto llevar peso delante, que llevarlo en la mochila. Para hacerlo peor, tener al bebé en sus brazos significaba que estos ya no estaban libres para hacer cosas que la ayudaran a mantener el equilibrio cuando caminaba entre las piedras de un río o cuando pisaba las ramas que se ponían en su camino. Al menos el bebé no estaba programado para que se retorciera y se sacudiera, ¡eso pondría aún peor las cosas!

Cuando el grupo paró para comer, Kagome ya estaba lista para romper a llorar. Puso al bebé en los brazos de Shippo después de que se sentara y luego se sentó ella y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Se apoyó en un lado y en el otro tratando de estirar la espalda para aliviar el dolor.

—Eh... Kagome…

—¿Sí, Sango?

Sango se ruborizó.

—A lo mejor deberías dar un pequeño paseo río abajo, detrás de los árboles, para hacer eso…

Al principio, Kagome no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando, entonces se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Miroku estaban fijos en su camiseta. Luego presenció el momento exacto en el que Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando Miroku. Pobrecillo.

—A lo mejor deberíamos encontrar una forma diferente de llevar al bebé —sugirió Sango mientras se sentaba en la hierba, ignorando las lamentaciones del monje cuando el hanyou decidió añadir unos cuantos chichones a su cabeza.

Kagome cogió su mochila de donde la había tirado Inuyasha y empezó a sacar de ella bolsas de patatas fritas y barritas energéticas.

—Es una buena idea Sango. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¿Dónde está el ramen? —preguntó Inuyasha una vez que había cogido una barrita energética.

—Es para la cena.

—¡Quiero ramen!

—¡Más quisieras! Tendrías que hacer fuego para hervir el agua para el ramen y como has decidido que tenemos demasiada prisa, ¡no tenemos TIEMPO para perderlo haciéndolo!

De repente, Inuyasha se subió a un árbol, dejando la barrita en el suelo, pero cogiendo sus patatas.

Suspiró.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llevar al bebé?

—Mételo en tu saco.

Kagome lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, gran idea Inuyasha. Voy a meter a la niña en la mochila, en donde no puede respirar y se puede caer.

—Pensaba que la niña no era real —dijo Sango mientras abría el envoltorio de la barrita y la empezaba a comer—. ¿Puede respirar?

Kagome se ruborizó. _Oh, claro. _Se golpeó mentalmente por olvidarse de que era una muñeca. _Los avances tecnológicos hacen maravillas, pero sigue siendo una muñeca. _

—No, no puede respirar, pero los sensores de la muñeca detectan si hay suficiente aire a su alrededor y pueden decir si le caen cosas encima. Además, no me parece correcto meterla en mi mochila. Se supone que la debería estar cuidando como si fuese mi verdadera hija.

—Fascinante —comentó Miroku mientras volvía en sí. Por suerte para él, no lo había dicho sarcásticamente. Kagome le sonrió. A veces era fácil olvidar lo diferentes que eran sus mundos.

—Yo podría llevarla —se ofreció Shippo—. No es muy pesada. ¡Yo lo haré!

Kagome le sonrió gentilmente mientras le abría su paquete de comida.

—Gracias Shippo. Es muy considerado por tu parte, pero tengo miedo de que aunque no parezca pesada ahora, pueda parecer muy MUY pesada después de un rato.

Lo pensó un momento.

—Podemos turnarnos.

—Bueno… supongo que sí.

—Yo también la llevaré.

Kagome miró a Sango.

—¡Gracias! Eso sería de gran ayuda.

Miroku puso su mano en el hombro de Kagome.

—También puedes contar conmigo. No me importaría llevarla un rato.

Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir gracias, fue apartada del monje y se encontró cara a cara con un muro rojo. Puso los ojos en blanco. _¿Cuándo va a dejar de preocuparse Inuyasha si Miroku está cerca de mí? _Después de todo, últimamente no tocaba a otra que no fuese Sango y cualquier flirteo que él hiciera no podía ser tomado en serio. Cualquiera podía ver que la exterminadora de demonios era la única en la que estaba interesado. Bueno, cualquiera excepto la exterminadora de demonios… y, aparentemente, el medio demonio…

—Gracias chicos. ¡Aprecio mucho vuestro ofrecimiento!

Era verdad. Reamente lo apreciaba. Si no tuviese a sus amigos para ayudarla con aquello, no habría forma de que pudiera seguir. ¿Cómo harían otros si tenían que cuidar a los bebés electrónicos ellos solos? Por supuesto, los otros chicos no estaban viajando a la época feudal y luchando contra demonios.

—¿Puedo llevarla yo primero? —preguntó Shippo dejando de lado su comida y tendiendo sus manos hacia el bebé. Cuando Kagome se la dio, se sentó, abrió un tarro y buscó la cucharilla de plástico.

—Claro. —Kagome miró mientras Shippo alimentaba al bebé con la comida especial. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

La comida se terminó pronto. Kagome recogió los restos y los puso en su bolsa. Cogió la mochila y se la puso antes de que Inuyasha pudiera alcanzarla. No era justo hacerle cargar con ella todo el tiempo y ahora que a Shippo le tocaba llevar al bebé, se le harían las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Excepto que no le estaba yendo muy bien a Shippo. El bebé no era mucho más pequeño que él, pero no lo soltaba. Era torpe, pero se lo estaba tomando muy enserio. Kagome estaba preocupada por si se le caía el bebé, pero tampoco quería quitárselo a Shippo. ¿Cómo podría hacérselo más fácil sin herir su orgullo? Lo que ellos realmente necesitaban era un cochecito.

—¡Oye, enano! ¡La vas a tirar!

—¡No lo haré!

—¡Sí lo harás!

—¡NO LO HARÉ!

De repente, el niño fue cubierto por el traje de la rata de fuego.

—¿Para qué es esto?

Sin ninguna explicación, Inuyasha le quitó el bebé a Shippo y lo puso en la tela. Kagome estaba mirando, no podía apartar los ojos de sus movimientos. Antes de darse cuenta, Shippo estaba ahí con Mikomi agarrada a su espalda en un cómodo capullo.

Un orgulloso Shippo empezó a caminar detrás de Sango y Miroku. Kagome se quedó quieta mirando a Inuyasha incrédulamente.

—Eres increíble —susurró. Sólo cuando vio que se ponía rojo y caminaba por delante del grupo, supo que lo había dicho en alto. Al principio estaba avergonzada de que la hubiese cogido haciéndole un cumplido. Luego, se encogió de hombros y sonrió. _Claro que es un cabezota…, pero es realmente increíble. No creo que le haga daño hacérselo saber de vez en cuando.

* * *

_

Los bebés necesitan mucho más que alimento y entretenimiento. Encontrar un modo de llevar al bebé fue mucho más problemático de lo que pensé. Llevar a Mikomi en brazos todo el día no era una opción.

También he descubierto que, a veces, puedes coger al bebé y hacer que emita unos preciosos gorgoritos cuando lo acunas. ¡Es tan lindo!

Sólo han pasado dos días y me estoy empezando a sentir como una madre. ¡Creo que puedo hacer esto! No puedo esperar a tener un bebé propio algún día.

Kagome Higurashi


	5. Abandono

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo cinco: Abandono

Día Cinco:

Si no duermo pronto, creo que voy a morir. En serio, no estoy bromeando. Estaré muerta. M.U.E.R.T.A, y será por SU culpa.

Cada noche… cada MALDITA noche, el bebé llora y llora. Nunca me deja dormir más de dos horas seguidas. ¿No se enfermaba la gente por falta de sueño? ¿Es éste algún tipo de experimento para volver locos a los estudiantes? ¿Si nos mantenemos en nuestros cabales aprobamos?

Necesito dormir.

Kagome levantó sus ojos cansados del papel. Su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Sabía que era una especie de complot contra los estudiantes. ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir la gente teniendo más de un hijo? No parecía humanamente posible.

* * *

El llanto se oyó por todo el campamento.

No era que aquel llanto fuese algo desconocido en aquellos días, oh no. Después de todo, Mikomi lloraba todas las noches. A veces, durante una hora entera. Esta vez, era la miko y no Mikomi, quien estaba llorando. Desafortunadamente, aquella visión tampoco era desconocida en los últimos días.

—No puedo hacer esto. —Sollozó mientras el bebé que estaba en sus brazos hacía unos dulces soniditos. Nadie podría pensar que aquella cosita se podría convertir en una chillona hada maligna durante la noche y nadie había encontrado un control de volumen todavía—. Necesito dormir. —Emitió una risa ligeramente demente que asustó a sus amigos un poco antes de que empezara a llorar otra vez.

La falta de una buena noche de sueño estaba haciendo que todos estuvieran un poco irritables. Dos noches antes, se habían tenido que detener en una posada. Sango se había ofrecido a permanecer en la habitación de Miroku con Kirara, Inuyasha (quien se negó rudamente) y Shippo para que Kagome tuviera un poco de privacidad. No engañaba a nadie. Lo único que quería era dormir sin tener que escuchar el llanto desesperado del bebé toda la noche.

—¡Quiero quedarme con Mikomi! —gritó Shippo. Llevó bastante convencer al cansado niño para que se quedara con Sango y al final accedió. Bueno, no del todo. Se quedó dormido en medio de la discusión.

El posadero se mostró demasiado curioso en cuanto al extraño llanto del bebé, así que Kagome terminó acampando fuera, con Inuyasha montando guardia. Una cosa era explicarles las maravillas de la tecnología a sus amigos y otra, tratar de explicárselas a un extraño. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que poner mayor cuidado con los extraños que vieran a Mikomi. Seguramente la verían más como un demonio que como otra cosa.

Anoche no hubo ninguna posada para sus amigos, así que, una vez más, tuvieron que escuchar el llanto constante del bebé electrónico. Kagome trató de disculparse haciendo el desayuno, pero sus ojos no enfocaban lo suficiente para que pudiese echar el agua en los recipientes del ramen, así que acabó dándoles a todos barritas energéticas. Aquello no le sentó bien al hambriento grupo, especialmente al hanyou que estaba siempre deseoso de ramen. Éste le dijo lo que pensaba exactamente de la barrita a su manera.

Y así fue cómo la miko acabó llorando en el medio del campamento.

—Deja esa estúpida cosa aquí, Kagome. Puedes recogerla de camino a casa. Qué más da si suspendes. —Kagome y Shippo ahogaron un grito de horror ante la sugerencia de Inuyasha. Sango y Miroku observaban expectantes. Parecían esperanzados de que pudiese decir que era una buena idea—. Suspendes todo el tiempo en el colegio, ¿verdad?

—¿QUIERES ABANDONAR A MIKOMI? —gritó Kagome.

Inuyasha se veía un poquito nervioso.

—Keh, no es un bebé real. Sólo déjalo. Causa demasiados problemas.

—¡No puedo suspender Inuyasha! ¡No puedo! —Abrazó al bebé contra su pecho. No sabía lo que sería peor, repetir curso o fallar en su primer intento de ser una buena madre—. Por favor.

Inuyasha suspiró y se sentó cerca de ella.

—No podemos seguir teniendo esa cosa a nuestro alrededor. No hace NADA excepto causar problemas. Déjala.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza con determinación, dejando que se le salieran las lágrimas.

—No puedo dejarla. Aunque quisiera no podría. Somos responsables de los bebés y mi madre tendrá que pagarle al colegio quinientos dólares si lo pierdo. No podemos pagar eso.

—¿Y si la llevamos a casa y la dejamos con tu madre? Entonces no suspenderás y cuidarán del bebé.

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron ante la sugerencia del medio demonio. Suspiró y frunció el ceño.

—Eso sería mentir.

Le gruñó. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

—Todo se está volviendo muy peligroso, Kagome. ¡En las últimas batallas fuiste completamente inútil! ¡No puedes disparar una flecha para salvar tu vida! ¡No me arriesgaré a que mueras por una estúpida NOTA! —Apartó su mirada de ella—. Además, esa cosa es muy ruidosa.

—Lo sé… pero no quiero suspender.

Con un gruñido ahogado, Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome y le cubrió sus ojos con una mano. Decidió probar un método diferente. ¿Quién dijo que la estrategia no era uno de sus puntos fuertes?

—Podrías dormir una noche entera. No tendrías que levantarte tantas veces en medio de la noche.

Ah, eso era lo que tentaba a la ahora cansada miko.

Suspiró y levantó la mirada con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—A lo mejor… —Sollozó—. Podríamos ir a ver a mamá mañana. Sólo por un par de noches. Si nos quedásemos nosotros también, no estaríamos mintiendo... Podría bañarme y dormir una siesta mientras mamá la cuida.

Antes de que Kagome terminara de hablar, Sango y Miroku ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas. El campamento estuvo recogido en tiempo récord y el grupo empezó un lento viaje hasta la aldea de Kaede. Los humanos estaban más animados que por la mañana.

—El viaje no fue una pérdida de tiempo —dijo Sango mientras volvían a la aldea—. Encontramos otro fragmento. Además, como no hay noticias de Naraku por los alrededores, tomarse unos días de descanso no es una mala idea.

Miroku estuvo de acuerdo.

—También podemos aprovechar para aumentar las provisiones.

—Y me gustaría reparar mis armas. Puede que vaya hasta la aldea de los exterminadores de demonios.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco ante los esfuerzos del grupo de reforzar la idea de que Kagome se fuese a casa. Sabía que los comentarios estaban dirigidos hacia él, así que no debería poner objeciones por la partida de Kagome durante unos cuantos días. _Keh, fui el primero que se lo sugirió, idiotas._

Miró a la chica frunciendo el ceño. Sus comentarios de ayuda no estaban haciendo que Kagome se sintiera mejor. De hecho, cada vez parecía sentirse más culpable.

Pero Kagome no era la única que no participaba en la conversación. Shippo estaba extrañamente callado. Mientras recogían el campamento, difícilmente había dicho una palabra. No pidió que le dejaran llevar a Mikomi. No se subió ni a Kagome ni a Inuyasha. Caminaba despacio detrás del grupo, justo detrás de una triste Kagome. Durante el día no dijo nada para hacer enfadar a Inuyasha, incluso cuando tuvo multitud de oportunidades para hacerlo.

Francamente, el extremadamente educado y callado Shippo estaba empezando a preocupar a Kagome. Se sintió mal por no haberlo notado antes. Lo achacó a tener un cerebro demasiado cansado._ Hablaré con él después de cenar,_ se prometió a sí misma.

La falta de sueño había dejado a la miko muy cansada y propensa al olvido. Necesitó de casi toda su concentración el solo hecho de poner un pie delante del otro. Incluso con Inuyasha llevando su mochila y Sango y Miroku turnándose para llevar a Mikomi, Kagome aún tenía problemas para seguir a los demás. No ayudaba mucho el que pensara en la carga que estaba siendo para el grupo desde que había empezado su trabajo. Tenía la esperanza de que le siguieran hablando al final de mes.

Cuando Inuyasha decidió parar para acampar, ella estaba demasiado cansada como para buscar un sitio cómodo para descansar.

Miroku reemplazó a Kagome en su tarea de hacer la cena. Hurgó en la mochila (quizás un poco más del tiempo necesario) hasta que encontró el ramen y la olla para el agua.

Demasiado cansada como para comer, Kagome empezó a cabecear en frente del fuego.

—No tienes muy buena cara, Kagome.

Medio dormida, abrió un ojo lo suficiente como para ver que la nariz de Inuyasha estaba a dos centímetros de la suya. Normalmente, esto la haría sonrojarse y sobresaltarse o decirle "siéntate", pero hoy estaba demasiado cansada.

—Cansada —dijo, dejando que su cabeza cayera hacia delante. Sintió que Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tienes que comer.

—Cansada —dijo bostezando.

—Creo que le pasa algo a Shippo —susurró.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó. _¡__Shippo!_

El niño estaba sentado en frente de ellos. Estaba siendo atento, callado y muy pulcro. Había recogido en un montón todas las tazas de ramen, esperando a que Kagome las repartiera como siempre. También se había hecho una cama aparte con unas cuantas hojas.

—¿Shippo? —le llamó.

Obedientemente, Shippo se levantó y fue a junto de ella. Se puso delante de ella, parecía nervioso y un poco asustado.

—¿Sí?

Kagome bostezó otra vez y palmeó su regazo para que se sentara allí.

—¿Te pasa algo?

Sacudió su cabeza mientras se sentaba en su regazo.

—Estoy bien. No me pasa nada.

—Hoy estás muy callado.

Desvió la mirada.

—Pensé que era bueno estar callado.

—Mmm… a veces sí. Pero estamos preocupados por si te pasa algo. Puedes contarnos cualquier cosa, Shippo.

—No pasa nada.

—Shippo…

Sus ojos verdes empezaron a humedecerse.

—Sólo quiero ser bueno. No quiero causar ningún problema.

Esto sorprendió a la chica y al hanyou. ¿Por qué estaba llorando Shippo? ¿Podría ser que estuviera sufriendo también por la falta de sueño?

—¡Oye, enano! ¿Por qué son esas lágrimas?

Shippo miró a Inuyasha.

—No quiero ser una molestia —susurró mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kagome.

De repente, el corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco. _Shippo piensa que le vamos a abandonar por lo que decíamos de Mikomi. _Miró a Inuyasha y vio que había llegado a la misma conclusión. La miró pidiendo ayuda antes de desviar la mirada. Kagome le sonrió, sabía que la podía sentir aunque no la viese. Dejó a Mikomi inmediatamente a un lado y abrazó al demonio zorro.

—Nunca te abandonaremos, Shippo. ¡Nunca!

—Pero, me peleo con Inuyasha…

—Yo también. —Revolvió su pelo.

—Tampoco soy un buen guerrero.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—Eres joven y cada día mejoras con tus transformaciones. Creces y aprendes día a día. Además, una batalla no se gana sólo peleando.

—No busco provisiones…

Esta vez contestó Inuyasha.

—Oye, ese es MI trabajo, enano.

El labio de Shippo tembló antes de que empezara a sollozar.

—¡No quiero estar solo!

—¡Oh, Shippo! ¡No estarás solo! ¡Siempre nos tendrás! ¡Siempre! Somos una familia. Todos nosotros. ¡Te queremos!

Kagome lo acunó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Le decía palabras tranquilizadoras, le repetía que nunca estaría solo, que le querían y que siempre pertenecería a su familia. Descansó la quijada en su cabeza y siguió meciéndolo incluso después de que se durmiera.

Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Inuyasha mirando cómo acunaba a Shippo. Parecía triste y desconcertado. ¿También se preguntaba si formaba parte de la familia?

—Somos una familia —repitió mirando a los ojos a Inuyasha—. Siempre querré a esta familia y siempre volveré con ella.

—Keh.

* * *

Últimamente me he descubierto bromeando acerca de abandonar al bebé y suspender. Pero a veces no estoy segura de que sea en broma. Estoy segura de que hay una línea muy fina de diferencia. El bebé puede cansarme y ponerme gruñona, pero no creo que de verdad pudiera hacerlo, me refiero a abandonarlo.

Una cosa que he aprendido es que a veces tienes que ser cuidadosa con lo que le dices a otras personas. Especialmente si son más pequeñas. Cuando estás estresada, a veces dices cosas que no quieres decir, o no piensas en cómo se lo van a tomar otras personas.

Tratar con el bebé me está haciendo darme cuenta de que las personas lidian con las cosas de diferente forma. A veces es fácil olvidarlo. Cuando ves a alguien sonriendo y feliz todo el tiempo, es fácil olvidar que tienen cosas tristes y que dan miedo en su interior que quieren esconder.

Este bebé está siendo importante para mi familia porque nos está haciendo darnos cuenta de lo importante que somos los unos para los otros.

Este trabajo ha empezado a hacerme pensar en las familias y en lo diferentes que son. Algunas pueden ser mamá y papá con sus entre dos y cinco hijos. La familia Higurashi somos mi hermano, mi madre, mi abuelo y yo. Las familias tampoco tienen que estar unidas por lazos de sangre. De hecho, algunos de los lazos más fuertes vienen de aquellos que han DECIDIDO hacer juntos una familia.

¿Por qué llora el bebé todo el tiempo? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿Todos lloran como éste? ¿No hay una forma más sencilla de decir lo que quieren? ¿Tienen las madres algún tipo de instinto que les dice qué hacer y lo que quieren los bebés? Si no lo tengo ahora, ¿lo tendré cuando sea madre? Porque, ahora mismo, no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer y estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero debido a problemas en la página, no podía entrar.

Gracias por los reviews.


	6. Inuyasha cambia un pañal

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo seis: Inuyasha cambia un pañal

Día Ocho:

A veces, uno siente que está completamente solo y que no hay ninguna forma de salir adelante, especialmente con este trabajo. Después de todo, no es que la gente ande tocando a las puertas para hacerse cargo de un bebé llorón.

Pero, a veces, la gente puede sorprenderte.

Sonriendo, Kagome dejó de prestar atención al proyecto y su mirada se dirigió hacia el hanyou. Aprovechando la rara oportunidad, le tocó suavemente las orejas.

* * *

_Apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Nunca la había visto tan cansada. A lo mejor Kaede tiene algunas hierbas que puedan servirle. _Inuyasha le echó un vistazo a la chica que había ido en su espalda durante las últimas horas. _Se va a acabar poniendo enferma. _

Shippo caminaba detrás de Inuyasha llevando a Mikomi. El hanyou se estaba empezando a preocupar también por el zorrito, ya que estaba demasiado unido a la muñeca. No era una hermanita de verdad, pero estaba actuando como si lo fuera. Daba miedo, pero Inuyasha sabía que no era demasiado bueno hablando de temas delicados. Si fuera por él, sacudiría al estúpido bebé de plástico y fin de la historia. _Todo lo que hace es causar problemas. Como si necesitásemos MÁS problemas, pero… si es TAN importante para Kagome…_

Miroku y Sango estaban "explorando" más adelante, aunque todos sabían que sólo querían descansar del ruidoso bebé de plástico. El viaje estaba siendo más agradable de lo habitual. Sin contar con el llanto, claro. Los dos furiosos humanos no hacían sus molestos comentarios sobre su relación con la viva miko y la ya no tan muerta miko. No escuchaban a escondidas sus conversaciones con Kagome (aunque había que admitir que no había demasiado que escuchar ya que la chica estaba o durmiendo, o tratando de calmar a Mikomi). Y tampoco trataban con todas sus fuerzas de avergonzarle delante de Kagome.

Shippo también estaba curiosamente callado. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo calmando a Mikomi o prestando atención al zombi en el que se había convertido su madre adoptiva. El resto del tiempo caminaba calladamente detrás de Inuyasha o se sentaba en su hombro. No se reía, no hacía trucos o trataba de enfadarle. Parecía… que se estaba conteniendo. Inuyasha se preguntó si el pequeño zorrito había comprendido finalmente lo que Kagome había tratado de explicarle.

Recordar la conversación hizo que las mejillas de Inuyasha se tiñeran de rojo. _Me estaba diciendo también a dónde pertenecía, pero yo ya lo sabía. _Miró otra vez hacia atrás. El primer día que habían visto a Jinenji, otro medio demonio, Inuyasha supo que le pertenecía a la pelinegra que llevaba en su espalda. Supo que su objetivo en la vida había cambiado. _Dijo que quería a esta familia… que siempre volvería con nosotros. _Sacudió la cabeza, no quería saber lo que realmente quería decir con aquello.

Claro que él sabía que lo amaba. Se lo había dicho de muchas formas diferentes. Una vez hasta le había dicho que lo quería como medio demonio. Además, aquella vez lo había besado. Está bien, lo hizo para devolverle su parte humana cuando se había convertido en un demonio completo, pero seguía siendo un beso. Contaba. Había más cosas. Siempre traía su comida favorita desde el futuro. Le cogía de la mano. Lo consolaba con un abrazo cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Arriesgaba la vida para salvar la suya. También ardía, literalmente, de celos cuando mencionaba el nombre de Kikyo. Oh sí, sabía que lo amaba.

Pero pensar en ello significaba tener que analizar sus propios sentimientos. Sabía que la amaba y que le pertenecía, pero, ¿qué pasaría si se lo dijera? Entonces sería real. Verdaderamente real. Entonces tendría que afrontarlo. Las cosas cambiarían y aquellos tres escandalosos compañeros suyos nunca los dejarían en paz. Explicárselo a Kikyo sería una tortura, aunque sospechaba que la miko no muerta ya lo sabía. También estaba la amenaza de Naraku que caía sobre ellos.

_Además, todavía tiene colegio. A lo mejor cuando lo termine… _Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se quitó aquellos pensamientos. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría cuando todo acabara. Kagome no le dejaría deliberadamente, lo sabía. Pero, ¿y si no tenía elección? La seguiría si pudiera, pero ¿y si no podía? ¿Qué pasaría si la magia del pozo no le permitía atravesarlo? ¿Qué pasaría si el pozo la apartaba de él para siempre?

—Oye —la llamó suavemente sobre su hombro—. Casi llegamos al pozo.

Ah, el pozo. El hanyou tenía una relación de amor-odio hacia aquel objeto inanimado. Cuando Kagome estaba del otro lado del pozo, lo odiaba por mantenerla tan lejos de su protección. Esperaba a su lado hasta que la traía de vuelta. Cuando Kagome estaba de aquel lado del pozo, lo odiaba por ser el que pronto la apartaría de él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era más una relación de odio-odio. La única cosa buena que había hecho fue hacer que se conocieran.

—Despierta Kagome.

El grupo había decidido que Kagome debería ir directamente a casa ya que no había necesidad de hacer el recorrido extra hasta la aldea de Kaede. Él podría volver a por las hierbas de la vieja miko una vez que Kagome estuviese a salvo en casa de su madre.

Sus orejas se movieron mientras ella bostezaba. No se perdió la ligera risita que hizo mientras se movía su oreja. Inuyasha no sabía por qué le gustaban tanto sus orejas. Deberían causarle repulsión, no diversión. Y no debería obsesionarse tanto con acariciarlas cuando pensaba que él estaba dormido. Puso los ojos en blanco, _los humanos eran tan difíciles de entender._

—Gracias —dijo mientras saltaba hacia el suelo.

—Keh.

Se rió otra vez, esta vez no trató de ocultarlo.

—Lo tomaré como tu forma de decir "de nada". —Inuyasha observó cómo cogía gentilmente la muñeca de los brazos de Shippo—. Es hora de irnos, pero volveremos en unos días. Asegúrate de ayudar a Sango y de vigilar a Miroku.

—Vale. ¡Volved pronto! —Le dio un abrazo y luego se dirigió hacia la aldea. Sólo había avanzado unos pasos cuando se volvió y gritó—: ¡No te olvides de la mochila!

Kagome se rió otra vez y agitó su mano mientras el niño se alejaba, su sonrisa vaciló. Tan pronto como giró hacia él, Inuyasha supo que le estaba ocultando algo. Estaba triste, podía olerlo, incluso aunque aún no hubiese lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Suspiró.

—Nada. ¿Preparado para irnos?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada! —Lo fulminó con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Inuyasha trataba de no ceder. No podía hacer nada, ¡a veces Kagome daba miedo!

La miró mientras ella veía cómo Shippo desaparecía entre los árboles.

—No te gusta dejarle, ¿verdad? —Sonrió cuando lo miró sorprendida. _¡Tenía razón! _Desvió la vista—. Entonces no le dejes. Quédate aquí.

Cuando no respondió, volvió a mirarla. _¡Lo está reconsiderando! ¿Por qué no pensé antes en usar al enano como excusa?_

Se mordió el labio.

—Pero, el colegio… Tengo que graduarme, Inuyasha.

—Te vas a graduar pronto. Dijiste que lo harías. Dijiste que pronto no tendrías que ir más al colegio. Lo dijiste. —Sabía que estaba empezando a dar rodeos y cerró la boca—. Creo —añadió.

—¿Quedarme… aquí?

—Sí.

—Quieres decir, ¿para siempre?

Respiró hondo, eso no lo calmó como él creía.

—Sí.

—¿Por… Shippo?

Inuyasha se encogió. La conversación empezaba a ser incómoda, así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando eso pasaba. Cambió de tema.

—No tenemos todo el día. Tengo hambre.

Le sonrió.

—A lo mejor mamá tiene algo de ramen en casa. ¿Quieres que te prepare un poco?

—Mejor.

Sabía que ella sabía que estaba tratando de salir de aquella conversación. Le estaba agradecido de que no insistiera. _Probablemente está demasiado cansada. _Y era verdad. La chica no pasaba un minuto sin bostezar, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y tenía ojeras.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió más de una hora? _Le preocupaba porque parecía destrozada. _Si no descansa pronto, descansar de verdad, se podría poner enferma. Podría ponerse enferma y morir. ¡O podría cometer un fallo en una batalla y morir! ¡O Miroku podría acariciarla y no podría pararle! ¡O… _Todas las posibilidades parecían horribles e Inuyasha estaba empezando a ponerse enfermo. Kagome se dormiría aunque tuviese que matar a cada cosa ruidosa de la ciudad.

Cogió a Kagome, a la mochila y al bebé y saltó dentro del pozo. En un par de saltos, estaba fuera de él y frente a la puerta principal, quinientos años en el futuro.

Cuando fue por primera vez a su época, la odió. Odió los olores y los sonidos, pero, sobre todo, odió sentirse estúpido y fuera de control. Aquí era más difícil proteger a Kagome, había muchas reglas sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer, pero con el paso del tiempo le empezaron a gustar algunas cosas de allí. El ramen, por supuesto, era lo mejor de todo. La televisión a veces era interesante. La estufa estaba bien. Ah, ¡y el microondas! ¡Podía hacer la comida en minutos! También le gustaba la habitación de Kagome. Vale, no le volvía loco el color, era otra cosa la que hacía que fuera su lugar favorito. Olía como ella. Toda la habitación olía como Kagome y la cama era cómoda. Además, era divertido atormentar al gato, aunque le arañara. La cena que hacía su madre estaba deliciosa. El niño no era tan malo una vez que lo conocías, aunque era igual de ruidoso que sus amigos del otro lado del pozo. El abuelo le tiraba aquellos inútiles sellos cada dos por tres, haciéndole enfadar, pero no era nada con lo que no se pudiera vivir. Paró de repente. _¿Cuándo he empezado a pensar en vivir aquí?_

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta, la mujer que parecía una vieja versión de Kagome la abrió. Era su madre. Inuyasha sospechaba que tenía poderes psíquicos, pero que los ocultaba.

—Bienvenidos —dijo la mujer mientras golpeaba cariñosamente a Inuyasha en la mejilla y abría la puerta para dejarles entrar.

—Necesita dormir —le dijo bruscamente a la vez que subía a Kagome a su habitación. Después de meterla en la cama y taparla con la sábana, cogió a Mikomi y salió silenciosamente de allí. Bajó las escaleras con el pequeño bulto para encontrarse con la madre de Kagome. Como siempre, la encontró en la cocina. Tenía dos tazas de té, una, lo sabía, era para él.

—Eh… Señora madre de Kagome… Tengo una pregunta…

—No —dijo sin perder la sonrisa y soplando el té—. No hasta dentro de tres meses, Inuyasha. Teníamos un trato.

El hanyou se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—¡No! ¡No es sobre eso!

Arg, ESA era una conversación que desearía borrar. Dos años antes, había venido a junto de su madre para preguntarle si Kagome podía ser su compañera. Le había dicho que no después de un momento de duda.

Se había enfadado, claro. Afortunadamente, no había robado a Kagome y huido con ella a través del pozo, que fue su primera reacción, antes de que la mujer pudiera explicarse. Kagome tenía que acabar el colegio primero. Cuando se graduara podría casarse, o convertirse en su compañera, o lo que fuera que hicieran los demonios para unirse unos con otros, pero ni un día antes, y tenía que ser para siempre. No podía romper el pequeño corazón de la chica.

Inuyasha estaba agradecido, por lo menos no le estaba haciendo esperar hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho. Los dos meses extra lo matarían.

Para poner peor las cosas, durante la conversación, su madre le habló de amor y sexo y responsabilidad y la natalidad y más términos que el hanyou preferiría no tener que volver a oír. ¡Vergonzoso! Le hizo prometer que esperaría para tener una relación más íntima, odió cómo enfatizó la palabra "íntima". No le había hecho una amenaza de muerte, pero casi. Fue muy clara. Y, francamente, la mujer podía dar más miedo que Kagome con su furia. Podía implantar el miedo en tu corazón sin perder la sonrisa.

—¡Es sobre esto! —Le mostró el bulto envuelto en ropa a la madre de Kagome—. No deja dormir a Kagome. ¿Podría cuidarlo durante un par de días para que pueda descansar? —Pensó un momento antes de añadir con un gruñido—: Por favor. —No entendía la magia que había en las "palabras mágicas", pero siempre parecía funcionar con aquella mujer.

Con una sonrisa, ella cogió el objeto.

—Claro, Inuyasha, pero no sé cómo funciona. ¿Tú lo sabes o voy a llamar a Kagome?

—¡Déjela dormir! —gruñó mientras le arrebataba el bebé electrónico y le quitaba la manta para enseñarle la serie de botones que tenía en la espalda—. Ella presiona estos botones y se calla. —Y, como si le hubiera entendido, el bebé empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué hace cada botón? —Esperó pacientemente por la respuesta. Y esperó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el medio demonio no lo sabía y que se limitaba a pulsar los botones a lo loco—. A lo mejor podemos despertar a Kagome por unos minutos, sólo el tiempo necesario para que nos explique su funcionamiento.

_No mates a la madre de tu compañera… no mates a la madre de tu compañera…_

—No —dijo más firmemente de lo que quería—. Nadie va a molestar a Kagome. Necesita dormir. —_No destruyas el proyecto escolar de tu compañera y no le hagas ir al colegio un año más… No destruyas el proyecto escolar de tu compañera y no le hagas ir al colegio un año más… ¿Cómo se hace para que esta estúpida cosa se calle?_

Ninguno de los botones estaba funcionando. Por el rabillo del ojo miró la cara de la madre de Kagome, la mujer no sería de ninguna ayuda. Puso una mano sobre la boca del bebé mientras intentaba oír a Kagome. _Sigue durmiendo. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo con todo este ruido?_ Apoyó al bebé contra su pecho y empezó a acunarlo de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Inuyasha miró a la mujer, quien le estaba observando fijamente y con una extraña expresión.

—Kagome hace esto a veces para que el bebé se calle. A veces funciona. —Torpemente, empezó a dar palmaditas en la espalda de Mikomi. Estaba intrigado por las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar en los ojos de la mujer que estaba delante de él. _¿Qué hizo que aparecieran?_

Pero tan rápido como vinieron, se fueron. Reemplazadas por una sonrisa divertida. _Nunca entenderé a las mujeres. Nunca._

—¿Y si no funciona? —preguntó cuando el bebé siguió llorando.

Inuyasha trató de recordar todas las cosas que le había visto hacer a Kagome a la niña mientras empezaba a presionar otra vez todos los botones. ¡Comida! Le dio el bebé a su futura suegra y corrió hacia la entrada, donde había dejado la mochila de Kagome. Después de unos momentos de revolver en ella, encontró la comida del bebé. Abrió la tapa y empezó a darle la comida con la cucharilla de plástico.

Pero tampoco funcionó. Se estaba enfadando un poco, no sólo con el gritón bebé electrónico, también con el rostro divertido de la madre de Kagome. ¿Qué era lo gracioso de aquel malvado chip de ordenador que estaba decidido a no darle ni un respiro?

—¿Y si no funciona? —preguntó otra vez mientras el ahora sucio bebé seguía llorando.

Inuyasha maldijo su suerte y su destino. Sólo le faltaba aquello. Con la cabeza gacha, volvió junto a la mochila. Como la mitad de las cosas estaban en el suelo gracias a su búsqueda previa, no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Una vez que lo encontró, volvió a junto de la mujer y le quitó el bebé otra vez. Suspiró pesadamente.

Lo puso encima de la mesa y suspiró de nuevo. Entonces le empezó a quitar el pañal. El bebé sintético acababa de hacer una suciedad sintética. Kagome una vez había tratado de explicarle cómo la comida con la que alimentaban al bebé recorría su interior, pero sólo la escuchó a medias. Afortunadamente, no olía tan mal como olería un bebé de verdad.

Ignorando a la mujer que le observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa, cogió una toallita y le limpió el culito, poniendo caras ante el color de la suciedad. ¿Tenía que ser tan realista? Cogió el bote de talco como le había visto hacer a Kagome y lo agitó. Sus sacudidas debían de haber sido un pelín más fuertes que las de la miko, porque de repente, Mikomi estaba cubierta de polvo blanco. Respirando profundamente, sopló para quitar el exceso. Parecía un poco polvoriento… pero, bueno. ¿Eran polvos, no?

Rápida y eficientemente, enrolló la toallita usada en el pañal y usó los bordes para cerrarlo. Lo tiró a la papelera por encima de su hombro. Rápidamente, le puso el pañal limpio al bebé y lo aseguró. Una vez puesto, Mikomi paró de llorar e hizo uno de sus gorjeos.

—¿Puede hacerlo? —le preguntó seriamente a la madre de Kagome.

La mujer estaba sonriendo.

—Sí, creo que puedo.

—¿Cuidará del bebé? ¿Por favor? Deje que Kagome duerma.

Una vez que tuvo su palabra de que cuidaría del bebé, le enseñó dónde estaba la comida, cómo darle de comer y dónde estaban los pañales. Después le dio instrucciones sobre lo que tenía que hacer si necesitaba ayuda. NO podía ir a la habitación de Kagome para molestarla, sólo tenía que llamarlo en voz baja por las escaleras y él la escucharía. Le repitió varias veces que no debía molestar a Kagome. Incluido su hermano.

Después de envolver al bebé en la manta, Inuyasha se volvió hacia la madre de Kagome. De repente supo lo que significaba aquella mirada. Era un anhelo. Quería ser abuela. Quería sujetar al bebé de Kagome. Y… el suyo.

Miró a Mikomi. ¿Cómo sería tener un cachorro propio? No había pensado más que en hacer a Kagome su compañera oficialmente. Pero, ¿una familia? ¿Una familia propia? _¿Quiero eso? ¿La gente odiará a mis cachorros por ser hanyous? ¿Les tratarán como me trataron a mí? _Inuyasha no se dio cuenta de que estaba gruñendo. _¡No les dejaré! _

Se alejó inconscientemente de la mujer que se parecía tanto a Kagome. De repente, era una potencial amenaza frente a su cachorro. Ante su enigmática mirada, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tan tonto como Shippo. _Esta cosa no es real__._ Sonrojado, le tendió el bulto a la madre y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Tan pronto como entró en la habitación de Kagome, se sintió en paz. Se sentó detrás de su cama y observó cómo dormía.

Por primera vez, Inuyasha contempló ser padre. Un padre de verdad.

* * *

Ayer sabía que iba a suspender. Iba a suspender el trabajo e iba a fallar como madre. Estaba demasiado cansada como para ver bien, mucho menos tomar decisiones. Todo lo que quería hacer era llorar y he hecho más que llorar durante este trabajo. No quiero suspender. 

¿Debería usted repartir trabajos que merman la confianza en uno mismo? ¿No es un poco cruel?

Por primera vez desde que empecé el trabajo fui capaz de dormir gracias a un sobre protector y extremadamente celoso amigo. Me he dado cuenta de que no he tenido que hacer esto sola. Tengo a personas que me quieren y me ayudan. Tengo gente de la que dependo.

Sé que contratar a una niñera no es mentir, porque hay muchos padres que las contratan para sus hijos. Ahora sé que es para mantenerse cuerdos. Puede que sobreviva a este proyecto después de todo.

Es increíble lo que doce horas de sueño pueden hacer para cambiar la mentalidad de una persona.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero es que tuve muchísimos exámenes y casi no tuve tiempo para mí.

Gracias por los reviews.

Por cierto, en respuesta a **Jane Black**, la imagen de mi profile la encontré en internet, es cómo se vería Inuyasha si fuera humano y la dibujó alguien pero no sé quién.

Un beso, nos vemos.


	7. Comprar hasta reventar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo siete: Comprar hasta reventar

Día Diez:

Los bebés son caros. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Y no es sólo la comida y los pañales que, sólo ellos, cuestan una pequeña fortuna. ¡Qué decir del resto! ¡Cuna, andador, parque de juegos, juguetes, ropa y otro millón de cosas!

¿Fue la suerte del destino el que me tocara hacer de madre con un sueldo pequeño, o está tratando de decirme algo?

Kagome levantó la vista de la mesa donde estaba trabajando en el diario y en su presupuesto y la desvió hacia la mochila azul que estaba al lado de la amarilla. Se sintió tonta por cómo las estaba mirando. _Estoy siendo una estúpida. _

Pero siguió sonriendo.

* * *

—¿Cárcel?

Kagome suspiró pesadamente mientras elevaba la vista al cielo.

—No, Inuyasha, no es una cárcel. Es un parque de juegos.

Se puso en cuclillas para una mejor inspección, tocó el parque con su dedo. Luego se mostró un poco confundido. Miró a su amiga y dijo:

—No sé, a mí me parece una cárcel para bebés.

El brillo en sus ojos hizo que Kagome estallara en carcajadas. _¡Está haciendo un chiste! _Ignoró las miradas de los otros clientes de la tienda y se sentó cerca del medio demonio sonriéndole alegremente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los deberes eran divertidos.

—Supongo que desde el punto de vista de un bebé parece una cárcel.

—Ya te lo dije. —El hanyou sonrió.

Con una sonrisa, Kagome le empujó cariñosamente con su hombro antes de levantarse. Sacó su lista y encontró las palabras "Parque de juegos". Comparó los precios de algunos parques a la venta y frunció el ceño. _¡Son muy caros!_

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

Kagome levantó la vista para descubrir que estaba a unos centímetros de un par de curiosos ojos dorados. Su radar personal de espacio vital empezó a sonar, pero lo ignoró felizmente. ¡Si a él no le acomplejaba estar tan cerca, a ella tampoco! Claro que, estar en una tienda llena de gente hacía que su amigo medio demonio se pegara a ella más de lo normal. Se negaba a estar lejos de ella. No estaba segura de si era por la gente o porque quería. De todas formas, ¡por ella genial!

—Una parte del trabajo son las finanzas, ya sabes, dinero. Tengo que averiguar cuánto cuestan las cosas para bebés de esta lista y mirar cuáles me puedo permitir. Esa es una parte —le explicó mientras le enseñaba la lista.

—¿Cuál es la otra parte?

—Bueno, tengo un presupuesto basado en los ingresos que tendré como madre soltera con una educación de instituto. Gran parte de mis compañeros están casados. Algunos tienen dos fuentes de ingresos y otros sólo tienen una. El profesor decidió los ingresos que tendríamos cada uno. —Esperó que no hubiese sonado tan amargo. Si se miraba el lado positivo, no tener un compañero significaba que no tenía que hacer el trabajo con nadie. Con nadie, excepto con su acompañante actual.

—¿Los ingresos se basan en la educación?

—La mayoría —dijo—. Por lo menos en este proyecto. La mayoría de las cosas que hay aquí no podría comprarlas con mi paga.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

—No necesitamos la mayoría de estas cosas. No voy a meter al bebé en una cárcel.

Kagome se rió.

—Es para evitar que el bebé se escape y se haga daño mientras tú haces otras cosas. No es un castigo, ¿sabes?

—Para eso ya tenemos a Shippo. —Pensó un momento—. Y a Kaede. Así que, nada de cárceles para bebés. No quiero meter al cachorro en una cárcel.

—Vale, ni hablar del parque de juegos.

Inuyasha miró otra vez el papel.

—¿Qué más necesitas?

Kagome miró su lista pasando las páginas de la libreta.

—Bueno, necesitaré dinero para poder encontrar un sitio donde vivir, una guardería para el bebé para que yo pueda ir a trabajar, comida, luz y agua, dinero para un coche o transporte público…

—¿Necesitas dinero para todo eso?

Kagome asintió.

—Es por esto por lo que te sigo recordando lo importante que es que vaya al colegio.

—Feh, no lo necesitas. Ya tienes un lugar donde vivir y gente que se hace cargo del bebé. Yo puedo encontrar comida y agua en cualquier parte —se jactó mientras señalaba a su nariz—. Así que, de lo que hay en la lista ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Ruborizándose, Kagome bajó la mirada hacia el papel. _Se lo está tomando muy en serio. Es como si estuviera hablando de… No seas estúpida Kagome. ¡Piensa en otra cosa!_

—Eh… ¿qué tal un cochecito? Necesitaremos uno de esos para llevar al bebé a cualquier parte. —Sabiendo que Inuyasha iría detrás de ella, Kagome casi esprintó hacia los cochecitos.

Exclamando de emoción ante un cochecito rosa, Kagome lo señaló y dijo que quería ESE cochecito. Era el turno de Inuyasha de elevar la vista al cielo.

Inuyasha rodeó el cochecito y lo estudió. Miró los cinturones y las ruedas. Lo agarró por los dos lados y le dio un empujón de prueba. Después les echó un vistazo a los otros cochecitos antes de volver a fijarse en el que había elegido Kagome.

—Keh, es un cochecito enclenque. No durará ni un día. Las ruedas estarán estropeadas al final del día. Además, no tiene espacio para llevar cosas y los demás sí y los cinturones no sujetarán al bebé. Si un demonio nos ataca, prácticamente le estaremos PIDIENDO que se coma a nuestro bebé. El otro funcionaría mejor.

Los ojos de Kagome siguieron la dirección a la que estaba apuntando Inuyasha, pero su cerebro había parado de funcionar por un momento. _¿NUESTRO bebé?_

—ESTE es un buen cochecito.

Parpadeando rápidamente y poniendo la palabra "NUESTRO" al fondo de su mente, la chica se concentró en lo que le estaba señalando su amigo.

—Inuyasha, esto no es un cochecito, ¡es un coche de minigolf! —Kagome miró fijamente el cochecito que le estaba señalando Inuyasha con la boca abierta. ¡Era ENORME!

—Las ruedas machacarían a las de este —explicó Inuyasha mientras balanceaba el cochecito violentamente. Algunos de los clientes parecían un poco asustados, todos ellos mantenían la distancia. Kagome debería estar enfadada, pero era bueno tener mucho espacio cuando estabas de compras—. Y la estructura es resistente. Además, mira todo el espacio que tiene para meter cosas. ¿Sabes cuánto ramen cabría aquí?

—Querrás decir, cuántas cosas de bebé pueden caber aquí.

—¡Y ramen! ¡Hay espacio para todo!

Kagome se rió disimuladamente. _La próxima vez que vayamos de compras deberíamos comer primero_.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que necesitamos?

Inuyasha asintió dándole una palmadita.

Con un suspiro, Kagome escribió el modelo y el precio del vehículo.

—Tendremos que gastar menos en otras cosas.

Pasaron muy poco tiempo mirando las tronas porque Inuyasha las odiaba. Después de todo, comían todos juntos sentados en la tierra o en troncos, ¿no? Él pensaba que era un riesgo. La silla hacía que el cachorro fuera un objetivo muy fácil para demonios voladores. Además, en terreno irregular, se estaría cayendo cada dos por tres.

Las cunas también le parecían cárceles a Inuyasha. Kagome señaló las mochilas para llevar a los bebés y él le lanzó una mirada asesina. Se encogió de hombros y siguió andando.

—¡Mira! ¡Intercomunicadores para bebés!

Nada impresionado, Inuyasha le echó una ojeada a la caja que estaba sujetando Kagome.

—¿Qué es lo que hace?

—No lo muevas así. Si lo rompes tendremos que comprarlo. No creo que mamá apreciara mucho eso. Un intercomunicador para bebés es como un sistema de comunicación. —Él puso los ojos en blanco—. O un walkie-talkie. —Su expresión no cambió—. Eh… es un dispositivo electrónico que te permite oír al bebé desde otro lugar. De esta forma, si el bebé llora, podrás oírlo.

Inuyasha se rió.

—¿Para qué te crees que son ESTAS?

—No todo el mundo tiene unas bonitas orejas de perro, Inuyasha. Algunos de nosotros necesitamos una pequeña ayuda para saber si el bebé llora.

—Keh, te despertaré cuando le oiga llorar. No necesitamos un intercomunicador. —No se pudo dar la vuelta lo suficientemente rápido como para poder ocultar su sonrojo.

—Vaaaaale —Kagome anotó rápidamente el precio del walkie-talkie para el trabajo. Los precios tenían que anotarse aunque se decidiera que no se iban a comprar las cosas.

En el siguiente pasillo estaban los biberones. Después de una corta, pero no menos embarazosa, discusión sobre los biberones y sobre si iban a necesitarlos (decidieron que no), los amigos fueron a mirar la ropa de bebé.

Aunque sus orejas estaban cubiertas por una gorra de beisbol roja, Inuyasha seguía oyendo los soniditos que hacía Kagome.

—¡Sólo es ROPA! ¿Por qué estás tan inquieta?

Con los ojos iluminados, Kagome se dio la vuelta sujetando un pequeño vestido violeta de encaje.

—¡Es que son tan monos! ¿No te parecen adorables?

—¿Qué más da? ¿Hay alguna prenda que esté hecha con pelo de rata de fuego?

Kagome arrugó la nariz.

—Lo dudo.

Inuyasha cogió el vestido violeta de las manos de Kagome.

—¡Esta cosa no protegerá al bebé de nada! ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Es precioso.

—Preciosamente estúpido.

Grrrrrrrrrr.

Inuyasha miró a la chica gruñona. Luego se burló.

—Estúúúúpido.

La chica le arrancó el vestido de sus manos rápidamente.

—¡Es bonito! No tiene por qué ser una armadura indestructible.

—Ajá. Cuando un demonio ataque y escupa fuego sobre el cachorro te recordaré lo que dijiste.

Kagome se giró gruñendo y cogió su libreta, decidida a ignorarle. Pero tan pronto como posó los ojos en la siguiente prenda linda, su enfado fue olvidado.

Mientras se movía por la zona de la ropa, anotando precios y sosteniendo prendas lindas cada cierto tiempo para que las viera Inuyasha, el medio demonio se sentó en el suelo, al lado de los zapatos de bebés. Para no aburrirse, empezó a juguetear con un par de zapatos. Kagome casi no lo oyó cuando habló.

—Son muy pequeños.

Pero sí que lo oyó, así que se volvió hacia él curiosa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Los zapatos son muy pequeños.

Kagome se rió.

—Claro. Los pies de los bebés son pequeños después de todo —observó mientras él metía el dedo en el zapato. Colgó las cosas que había estado mirando y se sentó a su lado. Una vez más, el medio demonio estaba serio.

—También se hacen daño fácilmente, ¿no?

—¿Los zapatos?

Inuyasha la miró seriamente.

—Los cachorros, idiota.

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, pueden ser muy frágiles, pero si los proteges y los cuidas bien, crecen fuertes. —Le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Y no me llames idiota, tonto.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Kagome volviera a mirar ropa. Después de pensar en la conversación con Inuyasha, se sintió un poco inquieta. _¿También se preocupa por ser un buen padre? ¿También está pensando en ser un buen padre? _Por detrás de un montón de vestiditos, vio que el hanyou dirigía su mirada hacia la zona en donde estaban los cochecitos. Luego desvió su mirada hacia las mochilas para llevar a los bebés que habían visto antes. Observó en silencio cómo sus ojos recorrían cada cosa que habían decidido que necesitaban. Por un momento, bajó la vista hacia los zapatos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Venga, chico perro. Estoy hambrienta, vamos a comer algo.

No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Dejó los zapatos y empezó a correr hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, en medio de una zancada, se detuvo. Algo había llamado su atención.

—Oye, ¿Kagome?

—¿Sí?

Inuyasha empezó a caminar hacia el área de niños. Cogió una pequeña mochila verde idéntica a la de Kagome y empezó a inspeccionarla. Un segundo después, la tiró sobre su hombro, descartándola. Después de buscar un poco más, volvió con una mochila azul. Aparentemente satisfecho, se volvió hacia su compañera de compras.

—Shippo también necesita una mochila. —Miró nervioso a Kagome antes de enseñarle la mochila—. Se está haciendo mayor y tiene que empezar a llevar peso.

—Inuyasha… —Kagome cogió la mochila, tratando de controlar su temperamento—. Aún es muy joven. Todavía no necesita llevar peso.

—No es TAN joven. La necesita. —Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder, sintió sus manos sobre las de ella, manteniendo la mochila a su alcance. Sus ojos dorados la miraban seriamente—. La necesita.

Le vinieron pensamientos sobre Shippo. Sí, era joven, pero desde que había llevado a Mikomi al otro lado del pozo, el niño había estado actuando de forma distinta. Quería responsabilidad. _Inuyasha tiene razón… lo necesita. Necesita sentirse como si estuviera creciendo. Necesita sentirse__ diferente. Necesita ayuda._

—Tienes razón.

Aunque esperaba que se sorprendiera por oírle darle la razón en algo, no esperaba que cayese en estado de shock. Meneó la cabeza y se llevó la mochila para ir a pagar.

—Hablando de dramatismo —murmuró para sí.

* * *

Comprar nunca ha sido tan interesante, sobre todo cuando vas a comprar con un chico cosas para un bebé. Tienen más opiniones de las que quieres enterarte. Seguramente esto les avergüenza, sobre todo, mirar cosas de chicas, pero puede ser divertido.

No hay ni que mencionar el hecho de que te das cuenta de que piensan en las cosas más de lo que crees. 

Pero sería más divertido comprar si tuviera un presupuesto mayor.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

¡Hola!

Ya estoy aquí. Antes de nada gracias por lo reviews.

No actualicé antes porque tuve exámenes, pero ahora tengo unos cuantos días de descanso y me voy a poner las pilas con la traducción.

Bueno, sin más que contar...

Besos a todos, nos vemos.


	8. Los bebés son contagiosos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo ocho: Los bebés son contagiosos

Día Doce:

Sé que soy afortunada. Tengo amigos y familia que me ayudan con el bebé. Aunque, de acuerdo a mi trabajo soy madre soltera, sé que no estoy completamente sola. He releído las instrucciones para asegurarme de que no estoy haciendo trampas. Gracias a Dios no las hago, de otra manera, no sé si sobreviviría al trabajo.

Tener a gente que me ayude significa que este bebé influye en más personas aparte de mí. Está afectando a todos los que están a mi alrededor de una forma u otra. 

Kagome se rió disimuladamente mientras miraba a sus amigos a través del fuego del campamento. _Soy muy afortunada._

* * *

—Los bebés, ¿son contagiosos?

Kagome paró de darle de comer a Mikomi, y de discutir con Inuyasha sobre la manera correcta de hacerlo, para mirar a Shippo asombrada.

—¿Contagiosos? —_Dios mío, ¿qué será lo que le habrá metido ahora Miroku en la cabeza? _

El zorrito se acercó a su madre adoptiva y enderezó la manta que estaba cubriendo a la muñeca. El cariño que puso en esa acción conmovió su corazón e hizo que Kagome sonriera cálidamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Shippo se sentó y miró sobre su hombro hacia donde Sango acababa de dejar inconsciente a nuestro monje pervertido favorito.

—Desde que os fuisteis tú e Inuyasha, de lo único de lo que habla Miroku es de bebés. Más incluso que de pedirles a las mujeres que tengan hijos con él. Es muy serio en este tema. Habla de cómo hacer turnos para cuidarlo, como hacemos nosotros con Mikomi. Hasta ha empezado a hablar de sus nombres. —Se acercó un poco más y susurró la siguiente parte en su oído—: Sango casi ni lo golpea cuando habla de eso, además, ella también habla sobre bebés.

Su boca se abrió de golpe mientras miraba a sus amigos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Sango?

Shippo asintió.

—Sí. Incluso dijo que extrañaba llevar a Mikomi. Miroku dijo que quería una docena de hijos, pero Sango dijo que quería tantos como manos tenía. Discutieron un rato y al final quedaron en cinco niños. ¿Creéis que van a empezar a tener bebés pronto? Si tienen un bebé, ¿seré un tío o un primo? ¿Inuyasha y tú también vais a tener más bebés pronto?

En lugar de golpear a Shippo en la cabeza, Inuyasha hizo un sonido extraño, murmuró algo, y se echó hacia atrás, temeroso. Kagome intentó no tirar su muñeca electrónica al suelo e intentó, también, recuperar la compostura. No estaba segura de si se sentía insultada por la reacción de Inuyasha o si desearía unirse a él mientras se movía por el campamento. Shippo seguía mirándolos con sus ojos inocentes.

—¿Pronto? —chilló Kagome.

Con una rápida sacudida para despejarse, Inuyasha se lanzó hacia el niño y le pegó ligeramente en la cabeza.

—¡NADIE va a tener bebés hasta que no derrotemos a Naraku! —lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que lo oyeran los otros dos.

El ahora consciente Miroku suspiró mientras se acercaba a Sango.

—Dijo que nada de tener bebés. No dijo nada de hacerlos… —Pero no pudo acabar la frase antes de que el búmeran gigante se estrellase contra su cráneo y se sumiera una vez más en la inconsciencia.

—Nunca aprenderá —dijo Shippo mientras movía su cabeza tristemente.

—Idiota —dijeron tres voces al unísono.

* * *

—¿Sabes? —le dijo Kagome a su amigo de orejas de perro—. Extraño llevar a Mikomi.

Inuyasha resopló ruidosamente mientras miraba a lo lejos.

—Deberías estar agradecida de que puedas librarte durante un rato de esa cosa. Me sorprende que no esté atada permanentemente a tu cadera. Te lleva el doble de tiempo hacer CUALQUIER COSA cuando llevas al bebé en brazos. ¡Y te lleva el TRIPLE hacer un ramen decente!

—Ah, claro, y eso ES lo más importante, ¿verdad?

—Eh… ¿Sí?

Cuando abrió la boca para gritarle a Inuyasha, no salió ningún sonido. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia el oeste. El hanyou conocía aquella mirada. No le hacía falta decir que había sentido un fragmento de la esfera, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Kagome corrió hacia atrás para avisar a Shippo y cogió a Mikomi de los brazos de Miroku. No se le pasó la mirada de desaprobación que cruzó por los rostros de sus amigos y tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír.

La serpiente demonio llegaría a junto de ellos en unos segundos. Kagome se escondió con Mikomi y con Shippo detrás de una piedra para protegerse antes de que le dijeran nada. Una vez a salvo, observó a hurtadillas a sus amigos, los cuales ya habían empezado la batalla.

—Quédate aquí Shippo, ¿protegerás a Mikomi?

El zorrito se irguió y le dirigió una mirada solemne.

—Con mi vida.

Kagome le dio un beso en la coronilla y le revolvió el pelo.

—No, Shippo. No con tu vida. Tu seguridad es lo primero, pero gracias.

Cogiendo su arco y sus flechas la miko se unió a la batalla.

* * *

—¿Por qué la sangre de demonio tiene que oler tan MAL? —gruñó Kagome mientras se quitaba una buena cantidad de sangre y tripas de su, una vez verde, falda.

—Keh, sólo encuentra el fragmento.

Mientras Kagome andaba a través de las tripas del demonio a la vez que se tapaba la nariz, Shippo salió de su escondite llevando a la muñeca en brazos.

—Lo hice bien, ¿verdad?

—Feh.

—Sí, Shippo. Lo hiciste muy bien —elogió Miroku al niño—. Algún día, serás un gran primo. Una niñera perfecta y un gran protector durante una batalla. Estoy seguro de que cualquier padre se sentiría seguro si tú cuidaras de sus hijos. —Miró a Sango mientras iba subiendo la voz.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de mantener su desayuno dentro del estómago. _¿Cómo puede alguien flirtear cuando está hasta las rodillas de intestinos de demonios? _En aquel momento, el monje estaba a salvo en tierra seca, no tenía ni una pizca de sangre. _¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Con una barrera? ¿Con ropa a prueba de sangre? _El resplandor del fragmento de la esfera atrajo su atención, haciéndole olvidarse de sus pensamientos cada vez más furiosos.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la joya, el cristal pasó de ser negro a rosa. Lo sujetó fuertemente durante un momento, antes de añadirlo al frasquito donde guardaba los otros fragmentos.

—Necesito un baño —dijo cansadamente mientras caminaba hacia el grupo.

—Feh, siempre dices eso. ¿Por qué tienes esa obsesión con los baños en cada… —Olisqueó el aire un par de veces y arrugó la nariz antes de cubrirla con la manga de su traje de rata de fuego—. Sí, NECESITAS un baño.

Kagome le sonrió dulcemente. Demasiado dulcemente.

—Inuyasha…

El medio demonio se sobresaltó, sus orejas se pegaron a su cabeza mientras retrocedía. Conocía aquel tono de voz. _Oh, mier…_

—¡SIÉNTATE!

* * *

Shippo saludó a Kagome y a Sango desde su sitio en la orilla. Como sumergir a la Mikomi electrónica habría sido una muy mala idea, se quedó cuidándola mientras las chicas se bañaban en las aguas termales.

Cuando Kagome terminó de lavarse el pelo por tercera vez, le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a su amiga, su hermana adoptiva.

—Así que… Sango… —empezó mientras se escurría el pelo—. Cinco niños, ¿no?

Sango se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear. Kagome se rió y se sumergió para aclararse el pelo. Mientras estaba bajo el agua, buceó hacia el otro lado de la exterminadora, esperando cogerla con la guardia baja.

—¿Sólo cinco? ¿Por qué no… una docena?

—Yo… nosotros… ¡Sólo era una forma de hablar, Kagome! Ni siquiera me lo pidió realmente. Matrimonio. Quiero decir, eso viene primero. ¿Verdad? ¡Sólo era una forma de hablar!

No era muy común ver a la exterminadora de demonios sonrojada y balbuceante, así que Kagome lo disfrutó mientras pudo. Le dio a su amiga una sonrisa cómplice, después, levantó ligeramente una ceja. Lo único que consiguió con esto fue que Sango se deshiciese en negaciones. Kagome siguió mostrándole la misma sonrisa, la que decía que sabía lo que Sango NO le estaba contando mientras terminaban su baño y se empezaban a vestir.

—No hay nada de malo en querer un bebé —dijo Kagome mientras se ponía su camiseta—. Es normal. De hecho, es sano.

Sango gruñó mientras cogía rudamente la ropa.

—Ya lo sé. Pero… no podemos estar pensando en bebés y en familia mientras luchamos contra Naraku. Es demasiado peligroso. Tenemos que esperar.

Kagome bajó la mirada, poniendo mucha atención en abotonarse la falda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar?

Sango se detuvo y miró a su amiga.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar para tener una familia, Sango? ¿Qué pasa si nos lleva años encontrar y derrotar a Naraku? ¿Qué pasa si nos lleva cincuenta años? ¿Vas a esperar tanto tiempo para tener hijos? No tenemos ninguna garantía de que vayamos a sobrevivir en la siguiente batalla, pero ni siquiera los aldeanos que nunca han visto una batalla tienen la garantía de que van a sobrevivir para ver el siguiente día. Nadie tiene esa garantía.

Sango se quedó callada, pensativa.

—¿Y qué me dices de Miroku? ¿Qué pasa si el vórtice lo mata antes de poder tener la oportunidad de coger a su bebé en brazos? —Kagome se subió los calcetines y se puso los zapatos—. Son cosas en las que hay que pensar. Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando. A lo mejor conseguimos llegar a la próxima aldea antes de que anochezca.

La vuelta al camino fue la parte más silenciosa, el único que hablaba era Shippo. Estaba jugando a un juego que se había inventado para jugar con Mikomi. Kagome le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

—Serás un primo fantástico, o un hermano mayor.

* * *

¿Los bebés son contagiosos? Puede ser. Puede que sostener a uno de esos preciosos bultitos haga que, de repente, a toda mujer a unos diez kilómetros a la redonda se le despierten los instintos maternales. 

Por lo menos, hasta que empieza a llorar y a necesitar que le cambien los pañales… 

Estoy empezando a pensar que le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo a esto de "ser madre". Creo que puedo hacerlo. Bueno, mientras mi familia y amigos estén ahí para ayudar. 

¿Está segura de que quiere animarnos a tener estos instintos maternales? ¿No está preocupada porque, tan pronto como se acabe esta clase, queramos bebés propios? Bebés reales. Además, no creo que el consejo escolar esté muy de acuerdo... o nuestros padres.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Bueno, ahí tenéis otro capítulo... Pensé que no podría acabar de traducirlo porque mi ordenador está medio estropeado, pero... lo conseguí.

Gracias por los reviews.

**Jane Black278**: a ver, lemon, lo que se dice lemon, no hay por lo que he visto. Digamos que los capítulos me los leí por encima para ver si me gustaba la historia y hacía el intento de traducirla. Pero sí que hay beso... no os digo cuándo porque sino no hay emoción. ^-^

Un beso. Nos vemos...


	9. Tío Sess

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la original de TouchofPixieDust, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo nueve: Tío Sess

Día Quince:

Sé que dije que le había cogido el tranquillo a esto de ser madre. Eso fue antes de que volviera a clase y viera cuán buenos eran los demás como padres. Sus bebés llevaban ropa con su nombre mientras que la ropa del mío parecía que estaba hecha de piel de animal.

Llevo a mi bebé en un portabebés mientras que otros estudiantes, como Hojo, tienen cochecitos. ¡Un cochecito! ¿Quién tiene un cochecito? De todos modos, ¿dónde había ENCONTRADO cada uno un cochecito?

Por favor decidme que no vamos a ser evaluados por los juguetes y otras cosas que compremos para los bebés. Los juguetes de Mikomi, la mayoría, están hechos a mano por la familia y los amigos, ¡no le hemos comprado ninguno! El ver todas las cosas que cada uno parece haber comprado para sus bebés está haciendo que me empiece a sentir un poco inadecuada.

Si compramos cosas, ¿nos reembolsarán el dinero que nos hemos gastado cuando termine el proyecto o tendremos que devolver los juguetes? O, a lo mejor, tendremos que aguantarnos mientras tengamos la fiebre del bebé.

Bueno, han pasado unas dos semanas desde que Mikomi entró en nuestras vidas. Y han sido dos semanas muy agitadas, créame.

Esta mañana, Mikomi ha conocido a otro miembro de su nueva gran familia, su tío Sess.

Una sombra cayó sobre Kagome. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con un demonio de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados mirándola fijamente. Normalmente, la visión del medio hermano de su hanyou la aterrorizaría, pero por el momento, lo único que hizo fue hacerle estallar en carcajadas.

* * *

Kagome salió del pozo deprimida. Incluso la gran cantidad de deberes que tenía por faltar a clase parecía no afectarle. Ver a Hojo pasear a su bebé en su cochecito le había hecho sentirse como la peor madre del mundo con su portabebés. Claro que el portabebés era genial para llevar al bebé en el Japón Feudal, y seguir siendo capaz de disparar una flecha era lo único que necesitaba, pero… el ser la única que llevaba el portabebés le hizo ser objeto de burla.

El medio demonio no había entendido su depresión cuando volvió del colegio, no cuando la había estado esperando ansiosamente o como quieras imaginártelo. Fue una gran casualidad que estuviera sentado en el árbol de delante de su casa y que estuviera mirando en su dirección. Sep, pura casualidad.

De todos modos, después de un momento de duda le contó lo de las burlas. Naturalmente, esto enfureció al medio demonio. Y no porque esos niños estúpidos se rieran de su… eh… detector de fragmentos. Fue únicamente porque dijeron cosas malas de su portabebés artesanal. No, sus lágrimas no le afectaron ni un poquitín. No. Oh vale, iba a proteger a Kagome de los malvados compañeros de clase arañándolos. Aquella no era razón para sentarlo, ¿verdad?

No le costó mucho llevarse a la chica de regreso a través del pozo armada con una mochila llena de ramen.

Esperando junto al pozo, estaba Shippo. Se lanzó felizmente a los brazos de Kagome. Oliendo una discusión en el aire, cogió a Mikomi e hizo unos rápidos comentarios que garantizaban el enfado de Inuyasha. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, pero era divertido. No había nada que hacerle. Las costumbres son difíciles de olvidar.

Shippo observó cómo Kagome decía S—I—É—N—T—A—T—E e Inuyasha se estampaba contra el suelo. Como siempre, esto le hizo gracia al niño. Le contó a su hermanita electrónica que creía que el medio demonio era un gran idiota.

En el medio de su diatriba, Inuyasha paró de gritar y empezó a olfatear el aire. Gruñó fuertemente mientras se terminaba el hechizo y desenvainó su espada poniendo a Kagome detrás de él. Shippo soltó un gritito y se escondió detrás de Kagome, protegiendo a Mikomi.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntarle algo, Kagome vio a un demonio de cabellera plateada saliendo de entre los árboles seguido muy de cerca por una pequeña niña y un demonio rana de color verde.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Sesshomaru? —gruñó Inuyasha.

El demonio miró al grupo gélidamente.

—Dicen que has engendrado un cachorro. He venido para borrar ese error. Rin, cierra los ojos. —La niña se cubrió los ojos con sus manos obedientemente.

Se empezaron a formar vapores verdes alrededor de la mano del demonio perro. Miró a los ojos a su medio hermano sin responder a las amenazas ni a los gruñidos. Su labio se movió ligeramente antes de posar sus ojos en la chica que estaba escondiendo al zorrito y al bebé mientras buscaba su arco.

Cuando los ojos de Sesshomaru se movieron hacia Kagome, el corazón de Inuyasha dejó de latir. Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo antes de estallar en furia.

—¡LUCHA CONTRA MÍ!

Pero el reclamo llegó tarde, porque Sesshomaru desapareció y reapareció detrás de Kagome. Su mano le rodeó la garganta.

—Deberías aprender a proteger a tu compañera mejor, hermanito —empezó a decir.

Se esperó lágrimas de la chica y un estúpido asalto animal por parte de su hermano. No se esperó que la chica emitiera un resplandor rosa. Y, ciertamente, no se esperó que su propia piel le empezara a arder donde la estaba tocando. De repente, el brillo rosa se expandió, alejándolo de ella. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Inuyasha de pie delante de ellos con su espada erguida y una sonrisilla en su cara.

—¡Guau, Kagome! —oyó que decía el niño—. ¡Eso fue genial!

Esta vez, Sesshomaru cogió su espada y esperó el ataque de su hermano. Se sorprendió una vez más al ver que éste no llegaba. Inuyasha estaba esperando. Calculando. Estaba pensando antes de actuar. Era extraño verlo actuar racionalmente.

Pero había algo mal. Inspirando, Sesshomaru identificó los olores que había en el aire. Rin, Jaken, su hermano, la chica y el niño zorro.

—Tu cachorro está muerto. —A Sesshomaru no le importó gruñir mientras lo decía, aunque sonó más como una acusación que como una afirmación.

Inuyasha les echó un vistazo rápido a sus acompañantes, aliviado de ver que estaban todos vivos y bien. Frunció el ceño y le dirigió a su hermano una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué?

Sesshomaru envainó su espada.

—Incluso una nariz tan patética como la tuya tendría que ser capaz de captar que el cachorro no tiene aroma. No respira. No está vivo.

El agarre de la espada de Inuyasha se aflojó un poco, aunque su postura seguía siendo de alerta.

—No puede estar muerto, porque nunca ha estado vivo.

Sesshomaru les dio una mirada de soslayo mientras la chica y el niño empezaban a reír. Nadie soporta que se burlen de él, y lo que es peor, nadie soporta sentirse ignorante, así que Sesshomaru exigió ver a la niña. Aunque Inuyasha dijo que no (con palabras subidas de tono), la chica que estaba con él empezó a caminar con el bulto en brazos.

Se paró delante de él, estudiándolo. Él se preguntó si uno de sus poderes era leer las mentes. No le sorprendería. La chica era más fuerte que cualquier otra que conociera, aunque no sabía por qué sus ojos estaban tan rojos o por qué había círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, como si no hubiera dormido bien desde hace mucho tiempo. Su postura, aunque era firme, decía mucho. Estaba exhausta. Era sorprendente que aún estuviera en pie. ¿Su hermano ni siquiera sabía cómo cuidar de una simple chica?

—No confíes en él, Kagome —Inuyasha se quedó detrás de Kagome y de su medio hermano, gruñendo todo el tiempo. Sus puños se abrían y cerraban para evitar atacar, sus garras estaban preparadas—. Lo haré pedazos si intenta cualquier cosa.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la manta para dejar ver a Mikomi. Apretó los labios para evitar sonreír ante la curiosidad que el asustado demonio trataba de ocultar.

—Está muerto —dijo con una mirada de disgusto en su cara mientras se apartaba.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Kagome dijo:

—No, no está muerto. Es sólo una muñeca. Una… muñeca muy compleja. Para empezar, nunca estuvo viva. —La sostuvo en alto—. Tócala. Pero ten cuidado, se rompe muy fácilmente.

Sesshomaru no se movió para aceptar el ofrecimiento de Kagome de tocar a la muñeca. En vez de eso, gritó:

—Jaken. —El demonio verde apareció al lado de su maestro.

—¡Sí, señor Sesshomaru!

—Tócala.

El tembloroso demonio tocó recelosamente con un dedo la cabeza de la muñeca. Al principio se echó hacia atrás ante el extraño tacto de la piel de plástico. Luego, curiosamente, la tocó otra vez. Intentó explicar cómo se sentía, pero no le salían las palabras adecuadas. Al final, Sesshomaru tocó la muñeca él mismo.

—No es real. ¿Cómo es posible? —Le echó un vistazo a su joven acompañante, la cual estaba prácticamente bailando de la curiosidad, aún tenía los ojos tapados, tal y como le había dicho—. Ven aquí, Rin.

Dando un saltito por la emoción, la chiquilla prácticamente voló. Dio palmadas alegremente mientras esperaba una oportunidad para poder ver a la muñeca. Extendió sus manos impacientemente. Justo en el momento en el que Sesshomaru le extendía la muñeca, Mikomi empezó a llorar.

Inuyasha casi no tuvo tiempo de parar el movimiento de la espada de Sesshomaru.

—¡No le hagas daño!

Kagome se las arregló para coger al bebé antes de que se cayera al suelo. Por un segundo pudo ver sus buenas notas saliendo por la ventana. Seguramente estaba alrededor de un 6 con todo el jaleo que se estaba armando.

—¡Es un demonio! —Se interpuso entre Rin y el demonio llorón.

—¡No, idiota! Kagome te acaba de decir que es una muñeca.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entrecerraron durante un segundo.

—Una muñeca no llora como un niño de verdad.

—Kagome ya te lo ha explicado. ¡Eres un idiota!

Sesshomaru miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo Kagome se sentaba al lado de Rin mientras él peleaba con su hermano. Dejó que la chica cogiera la muñeca y le enseñó qué botones pulsar para que parase de llorar y por cuánto tiempo tenía que presionar un botón para que funcionase. Aunque la niña no entendió las explicaciones, era obvio que le encantaba jugar con la muñeca. El zorrito apareció en el hombro de la miko para agregar sus opiniones sobre cómo cogerla.

Una vez más, Sesshomaru envainó su espada, irritando a Inuyasha.

—¡O luchas o no luchas! ¡PARA DE CAMBIAR DE OPINIÓN!

Despacio, el perro demonio caminó hacia Kagome. Describiendo un borrón rojo, Inuyasha se puso delante de ella.

—¿Cómo es que existe esta cosa? Explícate.

Kagome pensó en una explicación sobre chips de ordenador y moldes de plástico. Como se quedó en blanco, suspiró y dijo:

—Magia.

Sesshomaru empezó a alejarse. Las risitas de su pequeña acompañante lo detuvieron. Silenciosamente, observó cómo la compañera de su hermano jugaba pacientemente con Rin. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que la miko también le estaba mirando. Pero no estaba asustada, una vez más, trataba de leer su mente. Vio cómo se abrían sus ojos y tomaba aliento. Luego sonrió. No era cualquier sonrisa, era una luminosa. Kagome miró a Inuyasha y luego a Sesshomaru. No le gustaba que ella pareciese saber algo que él no sabía.

—¿Por qué posees este tipo de muñeca? —Una vez más, la miko le sonrió ampliamente.

—La muñeca es para ayudarnos a aprender a ser padres. Está diseñada para recordar si la atendemos cuando llora o no, si la alimentamos, la cambiamos o si la mantenemos a salvo. Si la descuidamos o dejamos que se haga daño, fallamos.

—¿Te entrena para ser padre?

—Bueno… más o menos. También tenemos que leer mucho y escribir para el trabajo. Se supone que tenemos que aprender a pensar en todo lo que conlleva ser padre y que normalmente no pensamos. Como vestir a la niña, los gastos, comida, doctores, juguetes, viajar con una niña, cuánto tiempo tienes que gastarte en eso y otro millón de cosas.

Sesshomaru la miró fríamente.

—No creo que una muñeca pueda enseñar esas cosas.

Kagome añadió sonriendo:

—No es sólo la muñeca la que enseña. Mi profesora nos da una lista de cosas que tenemos que hacer y nosotros tenemos que documentarnos por nuestra cuenta. También llevamos un diario donde ponemos todas las cosas que aprendemos diariamente sobre cómo ser padres. —Buscó en su mochila para enseñarle su diario—. Aunque realmente creo que este trabajo es para mostrarnos lo difícil que es tener un bebé. Ya sabes, nos enseña cosas que tendríamos que sacrificar para tener uno.

—Como dormir —murmuró Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué posees este tipo de muñeca? —preguntó Sesshomaru otra vez, esta vez miró a su hermano mientras hacía la pregunta.

—¡ES DE KAGOME!

La miko se rió disimuladamente.

* * *

No mucho después, el sol se estaba poniendo

—Vamos Jaken. Rin. —Los dos se pusieron en pie e, inmediatamente, estuvieron a su lado, siguiéndolo hacia los bosques.

Kagome se sentó en la hierba con su espalda apoyada en su mochila. Inuyasha y Shippo se turnaban para insultarse por la forma en que cada uno sostenía a Mikomi. Kagome sólo esperaba que no acabaran llorando y tirando la cara muñeca al suelo.

Abrazando sus rodillas, Kagome pensó en la tarde. Sesshomaru se había quedado mucho más tiempo del que ella habría imaginado. Especialmente considerando que después de que terminara la segunda lucha ninguno desenvainó su espada otra vez.

—Creo que te estaba probando.

—¿Probándome?

—Nunca atacó al bebé directamente. A lo mejor estaba probando cómo protegerías a tu cachorro… ya sabes… al pensar que era tuyo… —Sabía que se estaba sonrojando, así que se concentró en su mochila para ocultarlo.

—Feh, ¿por qué habría de importarle? —Cogió la mochila y la lanzó encima de su hombro—. Vamos a la aldea. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.

_A lo mejor sí le importa. A lo mejor quería ver a su familia. Después de todo, si Mikomi fuese real… Sesshomaru sería tío._ Kagome se rió por el pensamiento mientras seguía a sus compañeros por el camino hacia la aldea de Kaede.

No había ninguna duda de ello, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, el demonio había tenido demasiada curiosidad con respecto a la muñeca y al diario. Había fruncido el ceño ante el cuaderno, incapaz de leer las palabras que había escrito. Decidió que era por la diferencia de 500 años entre las palabras, ni que decir de su letra.

_O a lo mejor estaba tan interesado por causa de la niña que le acompañaba…_

* * *

Aunque me gusta pensar que incluso los familiares separados pueden volver a juntarse algún día, sé que no siempre es posible. Las viejas heridas puede que no sanen en una noche, pero espero que se puedan curar. Es difícil ser la persona que dé el primer paso para el perdón y el entendimiento. Se vuelve un hábito odiar y mantener el rencor.

Sé que a veces puede parecer que odias a tu familia y a lo mejor lo haces. Pero a veces terminas haciendo cosas de un modo raro porque piensas que es por el bien de alguien.

Por ejemplo, a lo mejor tú eres muy firme con tu hermano pequeño porque piensas que le ayudará a crecer fuerte. Luchas contra él para enseñarle las habilidades que crees que necesita para defenderse. A lo mejor esa es la única cosa que vas a darle porque no sabes cómo darle amor o porque piensas que mostrarlo es una debilidad. No he dicho que no fuera un embrollo, pero es una posibilidad.

¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el trabajo? Más observaciones sobre cómo un pequeño bebé puede afectar a un puñado de personas, personas que ni en tus más locos sueños pensaste que les podría afectar. Es como cuando tiras una piedra en un lago y ves cómo las ondas se expanden más y más. Le tienen que gustar lo símiles, ¿no?

Tener un bebé cerca de ti te hace empezar a pensar en la familia, puede que sea en la que hayas nacido, en la que tienes, o en la que esperas tener algún día.

También me he dado cuenta de que se necesitan cinco personas para mantener, con sólo un bebé, nuestra cordura. ¿Cómo es posible para la gente tener más de un bebé? ¿Cuándo duerme la gente? ¿Cómo se las arreglan para no volverse completamente locos por la privación de sueño? ¿Cuándo tienes tiempo de tomar un baño de burbujas, por el amor de Dios?

De repente, tengo el incontrolable deseo de abrazar a mi madre y pedirle perdón.

Por cierto, navegué un poco por internet el otro día buscando a otros estudiantes con proyectos similares. ¿Cómo es posible que sólo tuvieran que tener a los bebés durante un simple fin de semana y nosotros tengamos que ser torturados durante un mes entero? ¿Nos odia? ¿Esto es en venganza por el incidente de la rana disecada? Si es así, no es justo castigarnos a todos por algo que hicieron unas cuantas personas. Estaba enferma ese día, ¡ni siquiera estaba allí!

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Holaa...

Sé que me retrasé demasiado, pero tengo una muy buena excusa y estoy segura de que muchas de vosotras me comprenderéis... Los exámenes me matan y no doy sacado tiempo para nada.

Bueno, sin más que decir, disfrutad de la historia.

Un beso.^_^


	10. Falsa alarma

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo diez: Falsa alarma

Día Dieciocho:

Me parece que algunas personas están empezando a olvidarse de que Mikomi es una muñeca. Es demasiado real. ¿No le preocupa traumatizar a la gente? ¿Qué pasará cuando se encariñen demasiado con sus "bebés" y luego los alejen de ellos a cambio de una estúpida nota? Yo no sería feliz si tuviera que mandar a alguien a terapia psicológica cuando la muñeca se fuera.

La gente piensa que Mikomi es real desde que la ven por primera vez. Me he dado cuenta de que mucha gente hace todo tipo de comentarios horribles sobre madres adolescentes, especialmente cuando no ven un anillo en mi dedo. Incluso si Mikomi fuese un bebé de verdad sería algo terrible de decir. Obviamente, ellos saben que les puedo oír, porque siempre dicen esas cosas mirando para mí. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales el bebé y yo no salimos demasiado. Normalmente salimos con los amigos o la familia. La mayor parte del tiempo damos paseos por los bosques o sitios así.

Aunque la reacción de la mayoría de la gente me irrita de una forma inimaginable, algunas de sus reacciones son bastante graciosas. ¡Las expresiones de sus caras cuando descubren que ella es un bebé de plástico son graciosísimas!

Kagome miró a Shippo, que elevaba prudentemente a Mikomi para una inspección más minuciosa de la manada de lobos. No iba a ser fácil que el niño dejara irse a Mikomi. Ella sólo esperaba que no le dejara una cicatriz de por vida. Lo último que necesitaba sentir era que alguien más le era arrebatado.

* * *

—¿Todos los bebés comen esta basura? —preguntó Shippo poniendo una cara amarga mientras le daba más "comida de bebés" a Mikomi.

—No comen esto exactamente, Shippo. Esta comida está hecha específicamente para las muñecas electrónicas de modo que no pueda dañar sus componentes electrónicos y siga pudiendo encontrar una forma de salir.

La miró inexpresivamente. Kagome suspiró y lo intentó otra vez.

—Como Mikomi está hecha con una especie de magia electrónica, tiene que tener una comida especial. No es comida real. La verdadera comida de bebés está hecha de frutas y verduras que se trituraron hasta quedar hechas puré. También beben leche. Los bebés de verdad sólo toman leche hasta que son lo suficientemente mayores como para comer la comida triturada. Cuando crecen, pueden empezar a comer trozos de comida más grandes, ya que les empiezan a salir los dientes.

Shippo tomó aliento.

—¿Los bebés no tienen dientes?

—No cuando nacen. Pasa un tiempo antes de que les empiecen a salir los dientes.

—Yo tenía dientes cuando nací.

Inuyasha bufó.

—Eso es porque tú eres un zorro demonio, idiota.

Shippo palpó sus dientes afilados mientras miraba fijamente a Mikomi.

—Los bebés… tampoco tienen cola… ¿verdad?

—Los bebés humanos no tienen cola. —Kagome estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación—. Pero lo bebés zorro sí. Creo que son los que tienen las colas más bonitas.

—Pero los bebés humanos no —hizo una pausa—. Tus bebés no la tendrán, ¿verdad, Kagome?

—¡No! —respondió rudamente Inuyasha por ella mientras se movía para sentarse a su lado—. Tú eres el único de los bebés de Kagome que TENDRÁ cola. ¡Pero no te creas que eso te hace muy especial! —Golpeó al niño ligeramente en la cabeza.

Esto levantó considerablemente el ánimo del niño. Sus quejas sobre Inuyasha se disminuyeron un poco. Kagome lo habría besado si no creyese que se apartaría un kilómetro y que no la miraría durante un mes o dos. Ella le brindó, aún así, la más luminosa y agradecida de las sonrisas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que las mejillas del medio demonio adquirían un curioso destello rosa.

Aún así, cierto monje decidió que aquello no era suficiente, a lo mejor las cosas se estaban volviendo demasiado aburridas, así que añadió algo doscientas veces peor:

—A menos que se case con un demonio con cola, Shippo. Entonces sus hijos pueden heredar algunos de los rasgos de su padre, lo que posiblemente incluya la cola.

Esto, naturalmente, enfadó considerablemente al medio demonio.

Con un humor travieso, Sango decidió ayudarle con una engañosamente inocente sonrisa en su cara:

—¿Como Kouga?

Kagome se enderezó mientras Inuyasha les gruñía malvadamente.

—¡Kouga! —exclamó.

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto de su sitio detrás de ella y rugió:

—NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE INCLUSO TÚ ESTÉS PENSANDO EN TENER ALGO CON ESE LOBO FLACO, PULGOSO, BUENO PARA NA…

—Kouga viene hacia aquí —dijo calmadamente Kagome en medio de la perorata del medio demonio a la vez que aparecía un torbellino.

Transferencia de ira completada. En lugar de gritarle a Kagome, Inuyasha concentró todos sus gruñidos en el demonio lobo que se estaba aproximando. Su espada estaba preparada y él estaba en su posición de defensa antes de que el polvo se dispersara.

Normalmente Kouga ignoraría al grupo, miraría amorosamente a los ojos a Kagome, cogería sus manos y le preguntaría por su salud. Luego proclamaría que ella era su mujer, insultaría un poco a Inuyasha y se pondría en su forma amable para desesperación de Kagome. Pero esta vez, la visita fue un poco diferente. Esta vez, cuando Kouga se detuvo, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de ira… ¡y estaban dirigidos a Kagome!

—¿Te forzó? —preguntó el lobo entre dientes, sin ningún miramiento, y sin mirar a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedó en blanco.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te. Forzó?

Avanzó un paso hacia Kagome y, por primera vez desde que eran amigos, se puso nerviosa. Se sintió amenazada. La joven miko se sintió aliviada cuando su héroe rojo saltó y se puso delante de ella. Protegiéndola. Esta vez no le regañó. En vez de eso, estudió detenidamente al demonio lobo desde su segura posición detrás de su protector. Agarrando el borde de la rata de fuego con su mano izquierda, se sostuvo antes de abordar al demonio de delante de ella otra vez.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Con una mirada de disgusto, Kouga pasó su mirada del bebé que estaba en los brazos de Shippo hasta su cara.

—Escuché algo sobre el cachorro de Inuyasha. TU cachorro. Dime que te forzó, Kagome. Te llevaré de vuelta conmigo. Te protegeré. Te alimentaré. Te perdonaré. Pero dime que no se lo permitiste.

Inuyasha empezó a gritar algunas de las más grandes obscenidades que Kagome había oído en su vida. Algunas involucraban a Kouga en relaciones inapropiadas con su madre, mientras que otras estaban relacionadas con la herencia de Kouga. Había otros sonidos que parecían ladridos y ella estaba segura de que eran maldiciones en el idioma de los demonios perro. Se hizo la nota mental de no preguntarle más tarde qué había dicho. Además de las maldiciones, incluidas las de fuego y azufre que Inuyasha juró que le enviaría, el hanyou también mencionó las diversas partes del cuerpo que le servirían de comida. Kagome estaba un poco perturbada ante las imágenes que planteaba Inuyasha. El pobre Shippo se estaba poniendo un poco verde.

Considerando lo loco que estaba, era un poco sorprendente que no hubiera empezado a mover su espada en dirección al lobo. Él mantuvo la compostura no moviéndose de su lugar delante de Kagome. Su cuerpo estaba, literalmente, temblando de rabia.

—¿Cómo te ATREVES a sugerir que yo le haría ESO a KAGOME?

Pero los ojos de Kouga no se movieron de los de Kagome. Estaba mirando. Esperando. Aunque estaba calmado y silencioso, ella nunca había sentido que fuera más peligroso que en aquel momento.

Kagome estuvo tentada a preguntarle si también planeaba hacerse cargo del bebé. ¿Acogería a un bebé que era un medio-medio-demonio? Con lo que odiaba a los hanyous, lo dudaba. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Dejaría a su hija al cuidado de extraños o intentaría matarla? Pensándolo bien… si tuviera hijos con Kouga, ¿no serían también medio demonios? ¿Los querría? ¿Los cuidaría? ¿Los abandonaría en el bosque para que los mataran? ¿O los mataría él mismo?

Si Mikomi fuese en realidad suya y de Inuyasha, ¿la odiaría Kouga de la forma en que odiaba a Inuyasha? ¿Kouga era una amenaza para sus hijos?

Los ojos de Kagome se entrecerraron. Quería hacer las preguntas, solo por curiosidad. Pero no estaba tan segura de querer saber las respuestas. Dudaba de si seguirían pudiendo ser amigos después de saberlas. _Además,_ se dijo a sí misma, _podría estar equivocada. Kouga podría aprender a cuidar a aquellos que no son demonios completos algún día._ No se lo creía realmente, pero esperaba que pasara.

Le llevó otro rato, pero finalmente cayó en lo que Kouga le estaba preguntando. Había estado tan absorta en sus preguntas sobre sus reacciones ante el bebé, que se había olvidado de la acusación que había hecho Kouga.

—¿Qué… —preguntó fríamente—… estás sugiriendo que hizo?

El ambiente empezaba a tensarse.

Inuyasha paró de vocear mientras su oreja se volvía hacia atrás. Volvió su cabeza lentamente y vio a la ahora brillante miko. Estaba seguro de que había visto llamas saliendo de sus ojos. Dio un paso a un lado rápidamente para que Kagome, que estaba en su modo purificador, sólo pudiera darle al lobo. Sí, él quería ser el que matara a Kouga, pero también le satisfaría verla hacerlo.

El repentino cambio de la temperatura hizo que Kouga parpadeara. Había cinco grados menos que hacía un momento. Desafortunadamente para Kouga, le dijo a Kagome exactamente lo que pensaba que había hecho el hanyou. Lo peor fue que no intentó suavizarlo ni un poquito, lo que ocurrió después puede que no le hiciera mucho daño. Probablemente, añadir insultos extra sobre la herencia de su amigo no ayudó mucho.

Su mundo se volvió frío de repente. Y rosa.

Afortunadamente para Kouga, Kagome no era una asesina, a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba. Se levantó unas horas después con un poco de dolor… y con un renovado respeto hacia ella. En realidad, lo que lo despertó fue el llanto del bebé.

Kagome alimentó con el biberón a Mikomi, echando una ojeada al demonio lobo que estaba empezando a acercarse. Vio sus ojos buscándola. Se helaron cuando vio al bebé que estaba sujetando. Ligeramente divertida, ahora que su enfado había disminuido considerablemente, Kagome siguió observando las reacciones de Kouga. Primero estaba enfado, luego estaba herido, luego se mostró enfadado otra vez. A veces, su mirada recaía en ella, pero principalmente miraba a Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha nunca me forzaría a hacer algo como eso, Kouga. Es horrible que digas algo así de él. —Le devolvió la mirada—. Discúlpate.

—¿Qué?

—Discúlpate… ¡AHORA! —El fuego volvió a sus ojos, y Kouga se encontró murmurando una media disculpa a Inuyasha por haberle acusado de hacerle daño a Kagome. Dio un respiro de alivio cuando ella le volvió a sonreír.

Finalmente, el demonio lobo empezó a levantarse. Se mostró curioso por el bebé. Dudó durante un primer momento, pero después de asegurarse de que era una muñeca "mágica", el lobo empezó a tocarlo un poco. Inuyasha se apresuró a recordarle al demonio que debería tener cuidado con las garras.

—No confío en eso —gruñó Kouga—. Puede ser peligroso.

—Ya te lo hemos explicado, Kouga. Necesito a la muñeca para mi clase.

—¿La que te enseña a ser padre?

Kagome suspiró pesadamente.

—Sí.

La sugerencia del demonio lobo de que podría aprender a ser madre dándole cachorros, no se ganó la simpatía del grupo, especialmente la de la pareja de hombres con sangre demoníaca del grupo. Inuyasha desenfundó su espada y atacó.

—¡Siéntate!

Pum.

Kagome ignoró los gimoteos de Inuyasha sobre cómo le pudo haber hecho eso a él, agradeció a Kouga por su preocupación y le dijo adiós mientras sus amigos preparaban el campamento para la tarde. Esperó a que Kouga se fuera antes de empezar a preparar la cena. Y esperó. Y esperó. Los ojos azules estaban empezando a ponerla nerviosa y sus ojos empezaron a mostrar irritación.

—Oye, ¿por qué sigues aquí, lobo flacucho?

Aquella no fue exactamente la forma en que Kagome tenía pensado hacer la pregunta, pero le estaba agradecida a Inuyasha por haberla hecho. El hechizo lo había liberado finalmente y estaba una vez más delante de la chica.

—Al contrario que TÚ, yo me preocupo por Kagome. Tengo pensado vigilarla. No confío en esa muñeca mágica.

—¿QUÉ?

Una vez más, Kagome ignora a un indignado medio demonio mientras trata de hacer entrar en razón al demonio lobo.

—De verdad Kouga, eso no es necesario. La muñeca no es peligrosa. Y aunque lo fuera, tengo a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo para protegerme.

Kouga se rió mientras miraba al grupo.

—¿Un niño, dos débiles humanos y un mestizo? Eso no es protección Kagome. —Fue hacia ella y la cogió de las manos, sin darse cuenta de que había hecho que otra vez se produjeran chispas en el aire a causa de la furia de Kagome—. Tú eres mi compañera y sólo yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte.

Supuso un gran esfuerzo mantener su temperamento bajo control.

—Mis amigos son más fuertes de lo que piensas, Kouga. Aprecio tu preocupación… pero estamos bien. No te olvides de que ya tienes a quien proteger.

Acercándose, la miró profundamente a los ojos, causando que Inuyasha lo apartara a la fuerza.

—Tú eres mi compañera —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—No, Kouga, no soy tu compañera. No soy tu esposa. No soy tu mujer.

Él le acarició la cabeza, ignorando sus palabras. Sus amigos se sobresaltaron al reconocer los signos de la pérdida de control del temperamento de Kagome. Unas cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras por parte del monje la calmaron un poco, lo suficiente como para que perdiese el atemorizante brillo rosa.

Hubo una pequeña discusión sobre dónde podría dormir Kouga. Su sugerencia de dormir con Kagome fue inmediatamente desechada por todo el grupo. Inuyasha tampoco lo quería alrededor de ella. Habría sido mucho más fácil para él quedarse en su sitio y vigilarla toda la noche. Ya era bastante malo que Miroku y Sango hubieran accedido a dejar que el lobo se quedara, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que Inuyasha dejara que el lobo le echara miradas cariñosas a Kagome toda la noche. Eventualmente, las chicas votaron por que Miroku y Kouga durmieran del otro lado de la hoguera, Kouga en el exterior. Inuyasha lo secundó.

Hacia la mitad de la cena de ramen, de la cual Kouga disfrutó tanto como Inuyasha, Mikomi empezó a llorar. Inuyasha y Shippo empezaron a reír a carcajadas por la forma en que Kouga saltó cuando la muñeca empezó a llorar.

La muñeca siguió chillando mientras se preparaban para ir a dormir. Kagome cogió a Mikomi y la meció mientras apretaba los botones adecuados. Miroku y Sango decidieron alterar un poco los preparativos para ir a dormir y se apartaron tanto como pudieron de los chillidos del bebé sin parecer demasiado rudos.

Desafortunadamente, nada de lo que le hizo Kagome al bebé surtió efecto. Más que nada, parecía que había subido el volumen.

—Rompamos esa cosa y durmamos un poco —sugirió el cansado demonio lobo.

Kagome lo miró fijamente.

—No.

—¿Y si lo ahogamos?

—¡NO!

—¿No hay ninguna forma de hacer callar a esa cosa? —gruñó Kouga.

Inuyasha también gruñó, a la vez que flexionaba sus garras a modo de advertencia.

—¡Déjala en paz, lobo pulgoso! ¡Lo está haciendo lo mejor que puede!

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Mikomi siguió llorando, dejando solamente algunos minutos de silencio. Primeramente, Kagome pensó que había un fallo en el programa que hacía que siguiera llorando de aquella manera. Kouga miró fijamente al bebé desde su posición detrás del fuego.

—Esa cosa es peligrosa —dijo otra vez—. Es una guía para otros demonios. Cuanto más tiempo la tengáis, en más peligro estará Kagome.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¡Kagome ES asunto mío, chucho! —gruñó airadamente—. ¡Mírala! ¡Está a punto de morir de cansancio! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que durmió? ¡Esa MUÑECA la está destruyendo y TÚ estás DEJANDO QUE PASE!

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese responder, oyó una voz muy baja.

—Creo que está enferma Inuyasha.

Inmediatamente, el hanyou se situó al lado de ella y miró al bebé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He probado de todo… todo… y no está funcionando nada.

Kouga observó furioso cómo Inuyasha discutía sobre la salud de la muñeca mágica como si fuera un cachorro de verdad. Con los puños apretados. _Como si fuera SU cachorro._ Su furia aumentó cuando Kagome volvió sus ojos llorosos hacia Inuyasha, pidiendo ayuda. Los ojos del chucho se suavizaron cuando miró hacia la mujer que el lobo había proclamado como suya. Kagome estaba frustrada y cansada. Inuyasha estaba cansado e irritado. No era extraña la actitud de cualquiera de los dos, considerando el hecho de que no habían sido capaces de dormir por culpa del llanto del bebé. Lo que ERA extraño era que no estuvieran peleándose. Trabajaban juntos para intentar calmar y callar a la muñeca. Estaban trabajando juntos como si fueran un equipo.

Kouga observó furioso cómo el zorrito se levantaba, se frotaba los ojos e iba hacia Inuyasha, el cual estaba frotando la espalda de la muñeca mágica. Kagome abrió sus brazos para el niño y se disculpó por haberle despertado. Le tarareó una melodía y lo acunó hacia delante y hacia atrás, apartando el cabello rojizo de sus ojos. Tiempo después, el niño volvió a dormirse y la miko lo metió en la cama, dándole un beso en la frente y deseándole dulces sueños.

Kouga observó furioso cómo Inuyasha le robaba la familia que podría haber tenido con Kagome. _No es demasiado tarde,_ se mintió a sí mismo. _Ella aún puede ser mía. Puedo hacer que ella me ame. _Pero él vio sus ojos mientras miraba al niño y al hanyou y su corazón lloró.

Un poco antes del amanecer, el bebé paró de llorar. Kagome cayó rápidamente dormida cuando Inuyasha le informó al demonio lobo que ya no era bienvenido.

Antes de que se desatase otra pelea, Ginta y Hakaku aparecieron buscando a Kouga. El llanto del bebé había llamado su atención y habían ido a echar un vistazo. La visión de tres demonios lobo observando a Mikomi fue lo primero que vio Kagome cuando se despertó de mala gana.

—Buenos días —dijo mientras intentaba cubrir un bostezo.

—Él se va. —La voz de Inuyasha era tan dura como el acero—. Ahora.

—¿Puedo llevarme algunos de esos fideos que cenamos? —preguntó Kouga mientras sus compañeros decían adiós a su "hermana".

Inuyasha gruñó y se quedó delante de la mochila de Kagome en actitud de protección.

—Si tocas aunque sea una sola taza de esos fideos, te cortaré los brazos.

Con una sonrisa engreída y un movimiento de despreocupación, Kouga le dijo al grupo:

—No he renunciado a ti, Kagome. Cuando te canses del chucho volveré a por ti.

A Inuyasha no le preocupó la respuesta. Siguió con los brazos cruzados y con su pie chocando impacientemente contra el suelo para apurar al demonio. Sango y Miroku menearon la cabeza tristemente mientras Shippo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Je… —Kagome se rió nerviosamente mientras los tres demonios se internaban en los bosques—. No le falta confianza, ¿verdad?

* * *

Creo que Mikomi estuvo enferma anoche. No sabía que estuviera programada para estar enferma. ¿Otra de sus pequeñas sorpresas? Todo lo que sé es que no creo que haya dormido más de cinco minutos. He oído que las personas se pueden poner enfermas por la falta de sueño. Aunque usted ya debería saberlo.

Me asustó no saber lo que le pasaba a Mikomi. Nada de lo que intenté funcionó y, créame, probé de todo. Estuve a un paso de ponerme histérica. Por un lado, gracias a la falta de sueño y por otro, porque no encontraba la manera de saber qué iba mal. Los gritos que produjo me rompieron completamente el corazón. Me sentí como la peor madre del mundo. Me sentí inútil y estúpida.

Afortunadamente tuve a alguien que me ayudase, así que no me volví completamente loca. Ambos nos frustramos, pero acabamos la noche cuerdos. La verdad, no estoy segura de lo que habría hecho si hubiera estado sola para solucionarlo. Es muy difícil pensar con Mikomi gritando así. Me sentí como si yo misma hubiera estado gritando.

Mikomi es sólo una muñeca, vale, una muñeca increíble, pero sigue siendo una muñeca. Sólo puedo imaginarme si fuera real. Si tengo tantos problemas con un objeto inanimado, ¿cómo me las arreglaré con algo real?

Tengo que preguntarme si esta clase es algún tipo de conspiración para que la gente nunca tenga hijos. Sabe que si nunca procreamos la población mundial acabará por desaparecer, ¿verdad? ¡La raza humana se extinguirá! ¿Es usted una de esas personas que cree que la gente es un virus en la tierra y que debe ser aniquilado? ¿El director sabe algo de esto?

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Hola...

Sí, volví, por fin.

Siento no haber actualizado antes, es que me quedaban los exámenes finales y luego me fui de excursión tres días y no pude traducir nada.

Bueno, tengo que agradeceros los reviews y también agradecer a aquellas personas que han puesto la historia en favoritos y alertas, eso me alegró mucho.

Un beso a todos. ^_^


	11. Visitantes no deseados

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo once: Visitantes no deseados

Día Diecinueve:

Vale, creo que he tenido esta muñeca demasiado tiempo. Estoy empezando a convertirme en una persona sobre protectora y posesiva. No sólo estoy empezando a ver al bebé como propio, también empiezo a reclamar a mis amigos y a mi familia como propios y cada vez siento menos y menos ganas de compartir. Estoy constantemente de mal humor y estos días no hace falta mucho para mostrar mi temperamento. Cada vez me cuesta más abstenerme de decir cosas que me gustaría decir, pero que ahora no debería decir.

Este proyecto no está sacando lo mejor de mi personalidad. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, puede ser a causa de la falta de sueño que he estado acumulando. Sólo espero seguir teniendo amigos cuando termine este proyecto.

Kagome centró su atención en sus amigos, se estaban preparando para dormir después de un exhaustivo día. Sería muy fácil justificar su irritabilidad y posesividad diciendo que era la falta de sueño. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. _Seguro… que es la falta de sueño…_

* * *

Gimiendo, Kagome abrió los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Todo eso sumado a la caminata de ayer (la visita de Kouga parecía haber impulsado de alguna manera a Inuyasha para hacer algún tipo de maratón) y que los pocos momentos que tenía Kagome cuando Mikomi estaba tranquila, los usaba para hacer su creciente montón de deberes. Una vez más, la miko no había dormido nada.

—Terminó —murmuró Inuyasha mientras Kagome recogía los papeles y los libros y los metía desordenadamente en su mochila.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. —Le empujó con su pie un libro que se había dejado fuera—. Recoge rápido. Ya acabaron todos de desayunar.

Con los ojos llorosos, Kagome asintió, lo cogió y bostezó. Sentándose al lado de su mochila, metió el último libro y sacó su cepillo. Fue un mal augurio que se le quedara atascado en la primera cepillada. Con un gruñido típico del medio demonio, ella le gruñó a su pelo mientras tiraba de él. Pero no se desenredaba sin importar cuán cuidadosamente o fuertemente lo cepillara. Cuando trataba de desenredar un nudo especialmente duro, Inuyasha le quitó el cepillo de las manos.

—Niña estúpida.

Kagome miró cansadamente a Inuyasha, quien la miraba como si estuviera intentando decidir si rompía el cepillo o lo tiraba lejos. Segundos después, lo metió en la mochila y la puso fuera de su alcance.

—¡Mi pelo! —gimoteó. Odiaba gimotear, pero no se pudo contener.

Su amigo de orejas de perro puso los ojos en blanco antes de tirar la mochila. Le gruñó cuando se movió hacia su mochila, luego Inuyasha empezó a revolver en el interior. Kagome se volvió a sentar y lo miró fijamente, demasiado cansada para hacer caso a lo que estaba haciendo. Al final, Inuyasha sacó una goma del pelo y se la lanzó antes de volver a tirar la bolsa.

_Eso fue… ¡casi dulce!_ Miró la goma del pelo que tenía en la mano e intentó decidir qué hacer con el nido de ratas que tenía en la cabeza.

No podía recogerse el pelo en una coleta debido a su triste estado, así que se decidió por la otra opción, una trenza. No se podía decir que estuviera bien hecha, pero eso era mejor que tratar de desenredar el pelo. Bostezó otra vez, prometiéndose a sí misma un buen baño y varias aplicaciones de acondicionador, en cuanto encontraran un buen lugar para bañarse. Pero francamente, por primera vez estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse por eso.

—Por lo menos tuviste una buena noche de sueño —dijo Miroku mientras asentía en dirección a Mikomi—. El bebé no lloró mucho anoche.

El sonido que emitió Kagome a continuación fue una mezcla entre un gruñido y un gemido, luego unos cuantos murmullos mientras Sango le ponía una taza con algo que olía muy bien en sus manos. Miroku le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al no entender sus murmullos (y se lo hizo saber). Murmuró algo otra vez. Miroku abrió su boca para pedirle que lo repitiera, pero un puño aterrizó en su cabeza.

—Ella tenía que hacer deberes.

Miroku sonrió.

—Esto se terminará pronto, ¿no es así, señorita Kagome? —Pero estaba tan concentrada en su bebida caliente que lo único que hizo fue gruñir otra vez.

—Setenta y siete días más —susurró el hanyou con nostalgia.

—¿Dijiste algo, Inuyasha? —preguntó Shippo.

—Keh. —Saltó a una rama baja para esperar a que el grupo estuviese preparado para moverse otra vez.

Una vez que empezaron su viaje, Inuyasha llevó a Kagome en su espalda y a Shippo en su hombro. Miroku se ofreció a llevar la mochila si a Sango no le importaba llevar a Mikomi. Kagome se rió por lo bajo. Aunque estaba cansadísima, no les quitó el ojo de encima a sus dos amigos.

Miroku observaba a Sango por el rabillo del ojo. Si la miraba sin disimulo, se pondría nerviosa y le daría el bebé a otra persona.

—¿Por qué esa risilla? —siseó Inuyasha sin mirar atrás.

Kagome se irguió para susurrarle en el oído:

—Miroku está mirando a Sango.

—¿Y? Siempre la mira.

—Eso es verdad, pero esta vez la está mirando mientras sostiene a Mikomi. Creo que se está imaginando cómo se vería ella con su bebé en brazos.

Inuyasha se quedó callado un momento, moviéndola sutilmente para recolocar su peso en la espalda.

—¿Tú crees?

Kagome se apretó contra él, sintiéndose muy cansada.

—¿Eh? Yo creo ¿qué?

Suspiro exagerado.

—¿Siempre te imaginas a tu bebé cuando miras a Mikomi?

De repente, el cuerpo de Kagome pasó de estar ultra relajado a ponerse tieso como una tabla. Estaba preocupada por si había sido demasiado obvia mientras soñaba despierta. Su primera reacción fue mentir. Nada asusta más a un chico que decir que piensas en tener un bebé suyo a diario, especialmente uno que se asusta ante la primera mención sobre emociones o intimidad.

—Sí —dijo cautelosamente mientras se relajaba otra vez. No tiene sentido mentir cuando no hace falta. Después de todo, él siempre parecía saber cuándo mentía, era como un detector de mentiras viviente. Además, no tenía por qué decirle que no era sólo el bebé de ella el que se imaginaba. Sonrió satisfecha.

Esperaba más preguntas o alguna astuta observación. Pero lo único que hubo fue un silencio pensativo. Ya no esperaba escuchar ningún comentario cuando de repente le oyó decir:

—Yo también.

Le hubiera gustado haberle preguntado qué era lo que quería decir exactamente con aquello. También le hubiera gustado fingir que significaba lo que ella quería que significara. ¿Estaba pensando en su bebé? O estaba pensando en un bebé con… ella… Pero antes de que pudiera aclarar en su mente si quería enfrentarse a él o simplemente contentarse con soñar despierta, se vio arrojada sin contemplaciones en medio de un camino con baches.

—¡Au!

Tenía la palabra "siéntate" en la punta de la lengua mientras se sobaba el trasero. No estaba de tan mal humor ni en sus días del SPM. Vaya forma de arruinar tan buen momento. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Shippo estaba en su regazo abrazando a Mikomi y temblando de miedo. Los instintos protectores de Kagome se despertaron, se levantó y cogió su arco.

Su voz era tan suave como la seda, pero le seguía poniendo la piel de gallina.

—El híbrido se las ha arreglado para ser padre.

—¡Naraku! —Decir que Inuyasha no estaba contento sería el eufemismo del siglo. Su espada fue desenvainada y había saltado hacia él antes de que Kagome pudiera parpadear siquiera.

La miko se puso delante de Shippo con una flecha que apuntaba a Naraku. Desafortunadamente, debido a los ataques de Inuyasha cabía la posibilidad de que éste saliese herido, así que simplemente mantuvo la flecha preparada. Le extrañó ver que Naraku estaba menos concentrado en Inuyasha y que estaba más pendiente de ella y, más desconcertantemente aún, de Mikomi. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que no estuviese sintiendo el habitual escalofrío a través de su columna vertebral, estaba sintiendo algo totalmente distinto. Se sentía como un fuego que ardía dentro de ella. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras tensaba más el arco. _¡Cómo se le OCURRE atacar a mi familia!_

—Tu hijo no está vivo. —Su brazo se convirtió en un tentáculo que fue hacia ella.

—¡No la TOQUES! —El tentáculo fue cortado rápidamente mientras otros cuatro aparecían.

—¿Por qué lo proteges tan fieramente? ¿Qué escondes? —Sus ojos estaban fijos en Kagome, como si pudiera leer las respuestas a sus preguntas en sus ojos.

Inuyasha se detuvo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Kagome estaba bien a la vez que se preparaba para su próximo ataque. La vio ahí quieta, con un gran resplandor alrededor de ella, parecía que quería coger a Naraku desprevenido. También se dio cuenta de la flecha. Una vez obtuvo su atención, asintió y usó a Naraku para impulsarse hacia atrás. Mientras saltaba hacia atrás, Kagome disparó la flecha.

Naraku explotó en una lluvia de destellos rosas.

Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas y abrazó a Shippo. Cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Sango y a Miroku mirando de atrás a delante entre ella e Inuyasha con la boca abierta. El confuso medio demonio estaba explorando el lugar en el que Naraku había estado, obviamente buscaba algo. Pronunció un juramento en alto y lleno de ira.

—¡Sólo era una marioneta!

Soltando un suspiro de decepción, Kagome se levantó. Con sus manos aún en su trasero sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda, Kagome se dio cuenta de que Sango y Miroku la seguían mirando fijamente con expresiones muy graciosas en sus caras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó irritada.

—Eso fue diferente —murmuró Miroku en dirección a Sango.

—¿Qué fue diferente? —preguntó Kagome.

—Tienes razón —concordó la exterminadora de demonios—. Eso fue trabajo en equipo. ¿Viste cómo se comunicaron con sólo una mirada?

—Y lo despacharon rápidamente.

—Sí. Ciertamente, están empezando a aprender a trabajar juntos.

—¡Sigo aquí! —dijo Kagome furiosamente mientras cogía a Mikomi de los brazos de Shippo y se colocaba al niño en el hombro.

Miroku y Sango siguieron discutiendo su cambio en su técnica de batalla mientras Kagome ponía los ojos en blanco y se dirigía hacia Inuyasha. Estaba maldiciendo ante los restos de piel de babuino y de la marioneta. Se paró a unos pasos de él, dejando a Shippo abajo para que se uniera a la conversación de los demás. Como siempre, se moría por añadir sus opiniones cien veces peores, pero no antes de ponerse a cierta distancia del malhumorado hanyou.

Aunque observaba el suelo, sus ojos estaban desenfocados, miraban a la nada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho con sus garras hundidas en la carne, la sangre salía. Kagome no podía soportar el verlo tan deprimido. No era la primera vez que Naraku había enviado una marioneta detrás de ellos. Posó su mano en el brazo de Inuyasha.

—Estaba tratando de matar a nuestro cachorro —susurró él.

De repente Kagome estuvo muy asustada. Aterrorizada. Su estómago se retorció y se apretó. Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban tan tristes… tan faltos de esperanza… como si hubiera renunciado a algo muy querido. No pudo hacer nada más que apartarle el flequillo de los ojos. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella, todo lo que vio fue dolor y pesar.

Sin pensarlo ni un momento, puso sus brazos alrededor de él. Ignoró las exclamaciones de sus amigos mientras lo abrazaba.

—Ni siquiera se acercó —le aseguró—. ¿Viste lo rápido que lo eliminamos? ¡Nos estamos volviendo mejores! ¡Y rápidos! Por ahora tenemos un…

Se calló, saltó como si se hubiera electrocutado y miró a todos lados menos a él. _¡No me puedo creer lo que acabo de decir!_

—Quiero decir, ya sabes, si alguno de nosotros tiene algún ca… eh… hijo, ¡seremos capaces de manejarlo sin problemas! Shippo hace un gran trabajo protegiendo y Miroku puede crear barreras, además tú y Sango sois grandes luchadores… —Por fin tuvo las agallas para volver a mirarlo a los ojos—. No te rindas, ¿vale?

La miró con curiosidad. Había algo extraño en sus ojos dorados que ella no supo reconocer, pero que le hizo sentir algo en su interior. Luego, sus cejas se juntaron y la miró ferozmente, descubriendo sus dientes poco a poco. Al principio, Kagome estaba preocupada por si había dicho algo que no debería haber dicho, o por si él había malinterpretado algo. Luego se dio cuenta de que aquella mirada iba dirigida a algo detrás de ella. Se volvió para ver a Sango y a Miroku inmersos en una discusión mientras los miraban descaradamente. Kagome no necesitaba un gran oído de hanyou para saber de qué, o de quién, estaban hablando.

_Taaaan cerca de un MOMENTO IMPORTANTE y tenemos público, _gimió.

El escrutinio hizo que Inuyasha se quedara a una distancia prudente de Kagome el resto de la tarde. Lo que, desafortunadamente, significó que tuvo que caminar en vez ser llevada por Inuyasha. Estaba considerando seriamente el amiguicidio. Le dolían los pies y le costó bastante energía seguir moviéndose. Sango le ofreció montarse en Kirara, pero alguna tendencia masoquista le hizo rechazar la oferta. Así que se quejó, y se quejó en alto y a menudo.

Seguramente sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable. Vale, seguramente había palabras menos suaves que se podrían usar para describir su actitud, pero ella estaba cansada y malhumorada. Estaba enfadada con Inuyasha por dejar que lo que sus amigos dijeran le hiciera sentirse inseguro o inmaduro o lo que fuera que no le hiciera sentirse preocupado por ella. Estaba enfadada con Sango y con Miroku por burlarse o lo que fuera que hubieran dicho que destruyó su casi momento con el medio demonio. Para ser francos, estaba completamente enfadada. _¡Por una vez estaba yendo todo bien!_

Cuando cayó la noche ya no tenía fuerzas para estar enfadada. De hecho, la última hora, más o menos, se estuvo sintiendo culpable por actuar como una niña pequeña a causa de su enfado. Pero incluso la culpa no le duró mucho, teniendo en cuenta que casi no se tenía en pie. Afortunadamente, no se encontraron con más demonios. Estaba segura de que si le hubiesen dejado, se habría quedado allí y les habría dejado que la sacasen de su miseria.

Horas antes, Sango y Miroku habían cogido a Mikomi antes de que se le cayera a Kagome, bajo la supervisión de Shippo, claro. Ahora agradecía la parada.

Sus párpados pesaban. Esperaba poder acabar su tazón de fideos sin tirar ninguno. _Un mordisco más, luego TENGO que dormir. Trabajaré en el diario mañana. Puede que consiga que Inuya…_

De repente estaba completamente despierta. Inuyasha estaba sentado rígidamente detrás de ella, su tazón de fideos olvidado. Un recolector de almas estaba en su campamento.

Inseguridad. Dolor. Terror. Miedo. Ira. Tristeza. Más inseguridad. Todos estos sentimientos volvieron, como siempre lo hacían, cada vez que veía a los recolectores de almas, haciéndole doler el estómago. Podía sentir cómo se retorcía por dentro. Volvió la cabeza de modo que no tuviera que ver a Inuyasha dejándola.

—Ve —susurró duramente cuando no lo oyó moverse—. Te está esperando. —Se quedó sin voz y rezó por que no le cayeran las lágrimas todavía. No hasta que no se fuera.

Una parte de ella sentía que esto era incluso peor que el ataque de Naraku. Otra parte de ella sentía culpa por pensar aquello, pero no lo hacía menos auténtico.

Nadie emitió ni un solo sonido. La única cosa que pudo oír fue el vuelo del recolector de almas sobre sus pesados latidos. Ni siquiera podía oír la respiración de sus amigos. ¿También contenían la respiración? Entonces… para su sorpresa… escuchó a alguien sorber.

Volvió la cabeza para ver a Inuyasha ingerir su ramen.

—¿Inuyasha… no vas a… eh… ir?

_¡Estúpida, estúpida Kagome! ¡Pídeles una invitación para la boda si ves que tal!_

Elevando su tazón, se bebió lo que quedaba. Atrapó el último fideo. Descuidadamente, lanzó el envase por encima de su hombro y buscó el segundo tazón que Kagome le había hecho.

—Inuyasha… Kik…

—No voy a ir —la interrumpió rápidamente, luego volvió su atención a la comida.

—Pero…

Golpeó el tazón bocabajo y lo miró fijamente poniéndolo frente a él.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fui a verla, Kagome? ¿Cuándo?

—Pero… tú siempre dices, ya sabes, en caso de que tenga alguna información sobre Naraku, o para ver si está bien o…

—¿QUIERES que vaya?

—Yo…

Se levantó con un gruñido.

—Bien. Iré.

_Kagome, ¡eres una completa IDIOTA! _Se levantó rápidamente.

—¡Espera! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Sólo pensé…

Una vez más, la interrumpió. Pero esta vez la detuvo cuando la cogió de la mano y le dio un fuerte tirón.

—Ven conmigo.

No era una pregunta ni una petición. Era una orden. Se introdujo en el bosque, arrastrándola detrás de él.

El sueño fue olvidado mientras corría para mantenerse a la altura de Inuyasha, que todavía no había soltado su mano. No es que le importara. De hecho, no iba a hacer nada que le recordase que se la seguía sujetando. El tímido hanyou podría soltarla y empezar a sentirse avergonzado.

No tuvieron que ir demasiado lejos. La dueña del recolector de almas no estaba muy lejos de su campamento. La miko de barro y huesos arqueó una ceja al ver a Inuyasha agarrando firmemente la mano de su reencarnación. Kagome no se perdió la mirada que sólo una mujer, incluso una muerta, da a otra mujer cuando la ve con la ropa rasgada, el pelo desordenado y sucia en general.

—Hay rumores sobre una niña.

—¿Alguna noticia sobre Naraku? —preguntó Inuyasha rudamente.

—No. ¿Qué estás haciendo con…?

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, Inuyasha se volvió y comenzó a arrastrar detrás de él a una muy confusa Kagome. Estaba tropezando con sus propios pies en su intento de alcanzarlo. Se dio cuenta de que aún no había soltado su mano.

_¿Eso fue todo?_ Estuvo unos segundos confusa, pero luego empezó a sonreír. _¡Eso fue todo!_

Luego empezó a reír a carcajadas, alarmando al medio demonio que se paró y soltó su mano. Volvió la cabeza, probablemente para determinar si había cruzado o no el umbral de la locura. Hizo una pirueta extendiendo sus brazos y rió otra vez. Los labios de Inuyasha formaron una sonrisa.

Kagome no podía parar. Se lanzó a sus brazos y presionó sus labios contra su mejilla. Estaba demasiado feliz para avergonzarse. El camino de vuelta al campamento lo hizo prácticamente bailando.

* * *

A veces la vida hace cosas divertidas. Por ejemplo, a veces las cosas que más temes que pasen, pasan. Tienes que elegir: o dejar que te destruya, o seguir y luchar. A veces luchar funciona, otras no, pero por lo menos sabes que lo intentaste. Y a veces lo único que tienes que hacer es tener fe en los demás.

Me siento triste al decir que no siempre tengo fe en la gente que debería y no siempre lucho. Lo peor es que a veces, las cosas más importantes son aquellas contra las que más me asusta luchar.

¿Por qué es así? Me gustaría saber si es la naturaleza humana o si estoy confundida y determinada a sabotear mi felicidad.

No hablo de luchar literalmente claro, quiero decir, no es como si viviéramos en la época feudal o algo así donde la gente lucha constantemente. Je. Me refiero a metafóricamente hablando. Como luchar por notas altas, o por un buen trabajo, o por la última alita de pollo.

Mientras hago este proyecto estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre mí y sobre la gente que está a mi alrededor. Me gustaría poder decir que estoy encontrando cosas buenas, como lo fuerte que soy y que puedo superar cualquier desafío, o algo así. Sin embargo, también me encuentro con cosas no tan buenas. Como que dependo de los demás, puede que demasiado. Y que tengo un serio problema con mis celos. Por no hablar de que a veces, cuando me pongo gruñona, saco de quicio a los demás.

Parte de lo que estoy aprendiendo es cómo es ser responsable de otro ser humano (más o menos). Pero la otra parte de lo que aprendo es cómo hacer frente al estrés. Oh sí, y cómo sobrevivir con una hora de sueño a la semana.

Este estúpido diario me está haciendo pensar demasiado.

Kagome Higurashi

P.D.: Si acabo enferma, le he dejado instrucciones a mi madre para que use este diario en contra suya en los tribunales. Pensé que debería saberlo.

* * *

Hola a todas.

¿Qué decir? Creo que estoy recuperando mi ritmo normal de traducción.

Este capítulo me ha recordado a mí cuando quedaban unos meses de colegio. ¿Os acordáis de cuando dice Inuyasha: "77 días más"? Pues eso lo hice yo cuando estuve en época de exámenes y quería contar los días para mi "libertad". Jeje. ¡Qué recuerdos de aquella cuenta atrás! ^_^

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews. Un beso y espero que aguardéis la siguiente actualización.

Hasta pronto.


	12. Choque cultural

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo doce: Choque cultural

Día Veintiuno:

He decidido que debería llevar a Mikomi de paseo para que coja un poco de cultura general. Después de todo, todos los niños deberían estar en contacto con el arte. Amplía sus horizontes y les ayuda a estimular su creatividad y a concebir rapidez de pensamiento. Eso, y que es una parte del trabajo.

Por mucha diversión que sea tener a gente sacudiendo sus cabezas y susurrando sobre mí por tener un bebé, lo más divertido ha sido visitar lugares a los que no suelo pensar en ir. Había olvidado lo divertidos que podían ser los museos de arte, especialmente cuando llevas a alguien que nunca ha estado en uno.

Kagome se rió disimuladamente mientras el sonrojado medio demonio le daba la espalda y murmuraba algo a cerca de los pervertidos a los que no debería acercarse.

* * *

Aunque estaba sentada en el borde de la acera después de que unos furiosos guardias de seguridad la hubieran echado del zoo, Kagome estaba de buen humor. Aún estaba en el séptimo cielo después de la corta reunión con la miko no muerta de días atrás. No podía quitarse aquella sonrisa boba de la boca cuando pensaba en lo reacio que había estado Inuyasha en cuanto a ir a visitar a la miko y el hecho de que hubiera hecho la visita lo más corta posible. ¡Por no mencionar que la mirada que tenía Kagome en su cara era inestimable! _A lo mejor… a lo mejor él… me…_

—Oi, ¿por qué sonríes? ¡Esos idiotas nos han sacado a patadas!

Kagome miró al adorablemente enfadado hanyou y trató desesperadamente de no sonreír.

—Bueno, tú no deberías haber estado burlándote de aquella manera de los lobos. Especialmente cuando el cuidador del zoo te había avisado de que no lo hicieras. Dos veces.

—Lobos estúpidos y piojosos —refunfuñó—. Menos mal que estaban en una apestosa caja… les está bien… flacuchos… —Se detuvo y miró curiosamente a Kagome antes de acuclillarse y mover su hombro para llamar su atención—. ¿Por qué no estás enfadada?

—Estoy de buen humor, creo —le sonrió—. Estoy segura de que si me esfuerzo puedo enfadarme un poco, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Feh.

—Además —dijo mientras se levantaba, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza—. Ya hemos pasado bastante tiempo ahí. Tenemos fotos y entradas y folletos y demás. También he cogido apuntes, así que es hora de irnos, de todos modos.

Inuyasha suspiró cansadamente mientras le daba la vuelta a Kagome para comprobar las correas que sujetaban a Mikomi. Estaban lo suficientemente ajustadas, así que le dio la vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara.

—¿Vamos a otro sitio o no?

—Vamos a casa. Tenemos que cambiarnos antes de ir al museo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo la ropa que llevamos ahora?

Kagome miró los vaqueros que su hermano y su abuelo le habían obligado a ponerse a Inuyasha y una de sus camisetas unisex que no se acomodaba apropiadamente a su torso. Con la gorra roja de béisbol cubriendo sus orejas parecía un chico normal. Un magnífico peliplateado, ojidorado, de uñas afiladas, colmillos… bueno, lo suficientemente normal.

—Nada —dijo en lo que esperó fuera una voz normal y rezando para que no hubiese notado que lo había estado mirando—. Pero estamos sacando fotos y no quiero que mi profesora se crea que hemos hecho todo este recorrido cultural en un día, ¿sabes?

—Pero lo estamos haciendo.

—Pero ella no tiene por qué SABERLO.

Discutieron todo el camino de regreso al templo sobre la implicación moral de presentar información falsa, independientemente o no de si se le estaba mintiendo a la profesora. A Inuyasha no es que le importara. De hecho, pensaba que era bastante inteligente por su parte. Pero discutir con ella era una tentación demasiado grande como para dejarla pasar. ¡Era divertido!

—Es lo mismo que mentir.

—¡No, no lo es! Es sólo una… una…

—¿Ves? Una mentira.

—¡No es así! Sólo es ocultar información.

Siguieron discutiendo mientras subían las escaleras. Él se inclinó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la escuchó cambiarse de ropa y defender su postura sobre el tema. Pudo averiguar que Kagome no estaba enfadada de verdad. No era sólo que tuviera buen olfato y que pudiera detectar cuándo estaba enfadada. TODOS sabían cuándo estaba enfadada Kagome. Las llamas salían de sus ojos y parecían engullirla, eso era un gran indicio de que estaba enfadada.

Se apartó rápidamente de la puerta antes de que la abriera. Su mirada se volvió cálida al verla. Se había cambiado una camiseta amarilla clara y unos vaqueros cortos por un floreado vestido azul claro.

Kagome no pudo recordar por qué estaban discutiendo cuando lo vio mirándola de aquella manera. Así que simplemente, le sonrió.

—Por lo menos tienes que cambiarte de camiseta —le dijo sosteniendo una camiseta negra.

Cogió la camiseta y se quitó la que llevaba puesta. Kagome dio un gritito y se dio la vuelta.

—Podrías cambiarte en mi cuarto o en el baño para tener más privacidad, ¡idiota!

Casi lo podía ver sonreír.

—¿Por qué? No es como si nunca hubieras visto…

—¡Ay! ¡Eso es diferente! —Se cubrió los ojos con la mano y se dio la vuelta para encararlo mientras usaba su tono de regaño—. ¡Eso es sólo para poner las vendas, o la pomada, o cualquier otra cosa!

Estaba segura de que seguía sonriendo. _¿Se puede oír una sonrisa? _Estaba en su voz.

—Esas veces no son las únicas. Me has visto completamente desnudo…

—¡Ay! ¡Esos fueron accidentes!

—¿Cuántas veces?

—¡Todos fueron accidentes!

—Hmm.

Despacio, él le apartó los dedos de sus ojos. Le alivió ver que tenía la camiseta puesta. No había que ser un genio para notar que se estaba conteniendo para no estallar en carcajadas. Era bueno verle reír una vez más. Le dio un golpecito en las costillas mientras sonreía y rió.

—Vamos mi pequeño stripper, veamos algo de arte.

—¿Stripper?

Kagome cogió su mano y lo arrastró escaleras abajo. Después de pedirle algo de dinero a su madre y de darle un beso de despedida, los dos (tres contando a Mikomi) se encaminaron al centro de la ciudad. No habían avanzado mucho cuando Kagome se detuvo cerca de un banco que había en la acera y se sentó.

—¡No puedes estar ya cansada!

—No lo estoy.

—Tengo hambre.

—Oh, para de gimotear. Comeremos en el centro, en algún lugar culturizante.

Inuyasha movió su cabeza hacia un lado y bajó la vista hacia ella.

—¿Eso es una palabra?

—Ahora lo es.

—¡Oi! ¡No puedes inventarte palabras!

—Claro que puedo.

La miró ferozmente.

—Estás intentando confundirme a propósito —la acusó. La risilla que obtuvo como respuesta no hizo maravillas en su humor.

El impaciente medio demonio dio una patada al suelo.

—De todos modos, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Kagome forzó una sonrisa cuando dos personas más se pusieron al lado de ellos.

—Estamos esperando el autobús, Inuyasha.

Él le dio una mirada disgustada.

—Puedo llevaros allí más rápido que un estúpido autobús. Más seguro. Y no olerá tan mal.

Kagome rió ante el último comentario. La mirada que le dio la invitaba a no decir nada más al respecto.

—Todo esto es parte de la experiencia, Inuyasha. Además, puedo usar los billetes para mi cuaderno de recortes del trabajo. No tienes que venir si te molesta tanto. Puedo ir yo sola. —Hizo una pausa, luego miró hacia otro lado, de modo que él no pudiera ver su cara—. Sola. Estoy segura de que ningún hombre extraño me molestará o algo así. Estoy segura de que estaré perfectamente a salvo. No HAY muchas chicas que sean secuestradas, o asesinadas, o…

—¡HE DICHO QUE IRÍA! —gritó.

Kagome sonrió para sí mientras él, inconscientemente, se acercaba un poco más a ella, mirando a cada una de las personas que había a su alrededor como si fueran enemigos potenciales. Se preocupó por si había ido demasiado lejos cuando Inuyasha amenazó con arrancarle los ojos a un hombre si no dejaba de mirarla. _Puede que un poco…_ Se sintió un poco mal por su manipulación emocional, aunque sospechaba que él sabía lo que había hecho. No sabía si se sentía mejor o peor si lo miraba de ese modo.

El viaje en bus no fue tranquilo. Inuyasha le gruñía a todo aquel que incluso respiraba en su dirección. La gente se bajaba del vehículo en cada parada como si éste estuviera en llamas. De repente, Kagome e Inuyasha tenían toda la parte de atrás para ellos. El conductor del autobús dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se levantaron para bajarse delante del museo. Era la primera vez que Kagome veía que un autobús quemara la goma.

—No vamos a volver a subir en esa cosa —le dijo Inuyasha, se veía muy fiero. El viaje en autobús había sido un pelín estresante para el medio demonio.

—Cálmate, chico perro —dijo mientras le daba palmaditas cariñosas en lo alto de su cabeza—. No volveremos a montar en eso.

—No soy un perro —refunfuñó, aunque Kagome se dio cuenta de que no rehuía la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza—. Y sigo hambriento.

—Hay una cafetería dentro del museo —le contó Kagome—. Tienen té, tartas, mini sándwiches y ensaladas.

Se imaginó a Inuyasha tomando té y tarta y rió tan fuerte que se cayó al suelo, literalmente.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Su mirada solo le hizo reír más—. No hay nada que sea TAN gracioso.

Aún así, la visión de él en una fiesta del té con sombreros de flores y delicados pastelitos y bollos, hizo que tuviera que agarrarse los costados mientras reía el triple de fuerte. Las divertidas miradas que le mandó hicieron que la imagen de su cabeza fuese aún más graciosa.

Las risas pararon cuando Inuyasha la levantó y la sostuvo en el aire para mirarla directamente a los ojos. De repente, no pudo recordar por qué se estaba riendo.

—¡Kagome!

Oír gritar su nombre rompió el hechizo bajo el que estaba. Miró hacia la calle y vio a sus amigos del colegio.

—Demasiado tarde para esconderse —susurró para sí.

Inuyasha se estaba riendo entre dientes, se ESTABA RIENDO, mientras la volvía a poner en el suelo.

—No se asusta de los demonios, pero empieza a temblar por causa de tres chicas escandalosas.

—Y un chico —le corrigió mientras una cara familiar seguía a las tres chicas mientras cruzaban la calle. Cuando oyó gruñir a Inuyasha, le dio un golpe en las costillas—. Sé amable Inuyasha. Lo digo en serio.

Grrrrrr…

—¿Ese es tu bebé, Higurashi? —preguntó el chico.

Cuando el chico se detuvo demasiado cerca de Kagome, Inuyasha buscó su espada, sólo para recordar, un poco tarde, que le habían obligado a dejarla en casa… eh… en casa de Kagome. Antes de que pudiera usar sus garras para arañar un poquito al chico, Kagome sostuvo en alto a la muñeca para que los otros la vieran.

—La hemos llamado Mikomi —dijo orgullosamente.

—¿Hemos? —preguntó el chico mientras las chicas asentían ante el vestido que Kagome había insistido en que llevara la muñeca. Era un vestido de volantes amarillo pálido, con muchos lazos y… ups, volvamos al chico cuya cabeza está a punto de sufrir por haberle dirigido a Inuyasha una mirada escéptica.

—Sí… HEMOS. —Inuyasha tronó sus dedos airadamente por delante de su pecho y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Kagome rió nerviosamente.

—Je, je… chicos, os acordáis de Inuyasha, ¿no?

Las chicas pensaron en ello un momento. Eri fue la que habló.

—¿No es ese novio tuyo que juega a dos bandas, es arrogante, pervertido, violento e impaciente?

—¿QUÉ? —Inuyasha miró ferozmente a Kagome.

—Él no era el pervertido, Eri. Ése era otro.

—Ohhhh.

El grupo decidió, bueno, vale, Yuka y Eri decidieron, que podían ir a comer todos juntos al WacDonalds. Inuyasha habría protestado si no hubiera estado tan hambriento. Por supuesto, el chico del pelo color arena (aunque Inuyasha pensaba que era más del color del barro) se sentó al lado de Kagome. Pero, de alguna forma, Hojo acabó tirado en el suelo, accidentalmente por supuesto, y se tuvo que sentar al lado de Yuka al final de la mesa redonda.

—¿Sabes? —dijo el chico del pelo color barro mientras miraba a Kagome con una sonrisa—. Nuestros bebés se parecen tanto que podrían ser gemelos. A lo mejor son hermanos.

Inuyasha echó abajo esa teoría de la forma verbal más violenta que cualquiera de ellos hubiera escuchado jamás. Eso también incluía a Kagome, que había pensado que ya había oído de todo. Se alegró de que Shippo no estuviese allí, el niño no necesitaba más palabras o frases que añadir a su creciente colección. Inuyasha no se había abalanzado sobre la mesa para hacerle picadillo porque Kagome estaba sosteniendo su mano en un agarre mortal. Además de que lo estaba aprisionando con su pierna, así que decidió seguir con un ataque puramente verbal.

El grupo estuvo inusualmente callado después de que pronunciara su última palabra/trato/promesa de muerte, por lo menos hasta que llegaron las hamburguesas y las patatas fritas. Las chicas se recobraron tan pronto como le dieron el primer mordisco al primer producto de su comida frita, cargada y carbohidratada. Rico.

—Vamos a llevar a nuestros bebés al museo —le dijo Eri a Kagome mientras ésta se metía dos patatas fritas en la boca—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—Bueno, Inuyasha y yo íbamos a ir por nuestra cuenta al museo y a mirar por allí.

—Está bien —dijo Yuka—. No nos importa que se apunte.

Grrrrr…

—¿Que se apunte? —Kagome cogió y atrapó la mano de Inuyasha otra vez. Los decibelios del gruñido aumentaron, pero sólo un poquito.

Kagome nunca fue de las que les era fácil decir que no a los amigos. Cuando terminó la hora de la comida, fue intimidada para que aceptara que fueran todos juntos. Le sorprendió que Inuyasha no pusiera más pegas.

Era divertido salir con sus amigos… durante cinco minutos. Las chicas que luchan contra demonios y salvan aldeas no ponen mucho interés en los últimos chismes o en qué famosa/o se había casado-divorciado-tenido hijos. Tampoco tienen un gran interés en zapatos, ya que los zapatos de tacón que cuestan quinientos dólares, no te dejan escapar de un demonio. Eso es mucho ramen.

Compraron sus entradas y cogieron folletos (más pruebas de que fueron para sus cuadernos de recortes). La primera parada fue para mirar artefactos históricos. Los guardias y los amigos de Kagome, miraron mal a Inuyasha cuando empezó a reírse de algunos objetos.

—¿Sabes para qué se usaba esa olla?

—No Inuyasha. Y tampoco quiero saberlo.

El medio demonio meneó su cabeza ante las cosas a las que la gente no paraba de decir ohhh y ahhh. No tenía sentido.

—¡Es sólo basura! —se quejó Inuyasha.

Hojo se volvió hacia él con una escasa sonrisa.

—Son artefactos muy valiosos.

Las peludas orejas se movieron.

—¿Valiosos? —Se volvió hacia Kagome—. ¿Cuánto crees que vale esta basura?

—¿Miles?

—Cientos de miles —le corrigió Hojo gentilmente—. Puede que la mayoría de ellos valgan mucho más que eso. Millones.

Inuyasha jugueteó con las cuentas de su rosario.

—Imagínate cuánto vale esta cosa —se dijo en voz alta.

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, chico perro.

Los demás se movieron para inspeccionar el siguiente jarrón. Algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Cogió la mano de Kagome para evitar que se uniera a sus amigos.

—Puedes traer cosas a través del pozo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo hago todo el tiempo. —Bajó la vista a la mano que estaba en su brazo lo más disimuladamente posible. Era cálida. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación. Estaba agradecida de que los otros estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudieran verla sonrojarse.

—Si te trajeras algo, ¿podrías venderlo?

Kagome apartó la mirada de su mano y lo miró a los ojos. Eran intensos… y esperanzadores. Obviamente, esperaba una respuesta. ¿Qué era lo que le había preguntado? Algo sobre traer cosas del pasado. ¿Estaba pensando en vender cosas? ¿Cuánto podría valer una vasija de la era feudal en perfecto estado? Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente.

—Inuyasha… ¡eres… eres… UN GENIO! —Lo abrazó por la cintura y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo, de lo siguiente que dijo, nada tuvo sentido.

—Keh, pude habértelo dicho antes.

Su alegre chillido fue detenido por un irritado conservador y unos malhumorados visitantes. Fue difícil contenerse para no saltar durante el resto de la exposición. Ver las piezas en las cajas de cristal tenía un nuevo significado mientras las miraban. Kagome se preguntó si tendrían algún tipo de equipamiento técnico de datación que hiciera difícil la venta de las piezas. Es decir, aunque vinieran de quinientos años en el pasado, ¿podrían demostrar que sólo tenían unos días o unos meses? ¿Sería mejor enterrar el botín para desenterrarlo en esta época? ¿O deberían buscar a personas que son famosas en esta época e intentar encontrar cosas de ellos? Kagome decidió que debería pasar más tiempo estudiando historia y puede que también, antigüedades.

De repente, Inuyasha fue apartado de su lado.

—Vas a encontrar esto interesante, Inuyasha —le dijo Eri mientras señalaba un viejo rollo de papel.

—Sí —asintió Hojo—. Después de todo, te llamas igual. —Kagome empezó a prestar atención, así que el joven hombre empezó una pequeña lección de historia—. Esta es una representación de uno de esos dioses menores, el dios perro. Se dice que era un maestro de la espada y que era despiadado con sus enemigos. Tenía poder, no sólo sobre los humanos, sino que también lo tenía sobre otros dioses.

Kagome observó el rollo más de cerca, prestando una mayor atención a los dos apéndices en la parte superior de la cabeza del dios.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó de mala gana.

Hojo le sonrió alegremente.

—¡Pues, Inuyasha, por supuesto!

—¿Has oído eso, Kagome? ¡Soy un dios!

—No, no, sólo te llamas como uno —corrigió Hojo. Inuyasha sólo sonrió en respuesta, Kagome gimió. Decidió actuar como si no hubiera oído nada y dirigió su atención a planear cómo hacerse rica.

Tan divertido fue empezar a pensar en cómo gastar su próxima fortuna, que llegaron al final de la exposición histórica. El grupo estaba indeciso entre ir a ver el arte moderno o el clásico. Eri se decidió por el moderno y empezó a arrastrar a sus amigos.

Ahí fue donde Inuyasha y Kagome se deshicieron de ellos.

Además del hecho de que Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia al tener a sus amigos tanto tiempo a su alrededor, Kagome no estaba segura de que la exposición de arte moderno fuese el mejor lugar para un conservador medio demonio. El arte clásico seguro que era una mejor opción. Así que, cuando sus amigos giraron a la derecha, Kagome giró a la izquierda. Le sorprendió un poco no sentir ni una pizca de culpa por ello.

El nombre de cada artista estaba escrito debajo de cada cuadro, seguido del título de la obra y un poco de su historia. Kagome le leyó cada una de las placas a un desinteresado hanyou. Él no intentaba ocultar su aburrimiento y a menudo enseñaba los colmillos debido a los sonoros bostezos que emitía.

Mientras empezaba a leer el título de otra pintura, Kagome oyó un sonido estrangulado detrás de ella. Asustada, miró a su alrededor. Inuyasha estaba acuclillado en el suelo con las manos cubriendo sus ojos. Kagome echó una ojeada buscando la causa de su angustia, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Sólo había pinturas. Nada raro, o espantoso, o extraño. Solo arte clásico.

—¡ESA MUJER ESTÁ DESNUDA!

Por supuesto, el cuadro era un desnudo. Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. Agachándose a su lado, empezó a apartar los dedos de sus ojos.

—Es arte, Inuyasha. Es belleza. Muestra la libertad de movimiento y expresión. El lenguaje corporal por sí solo cuenta una historia que no puedes expresar con palabras.

—¡ES PERVERTIDO!

Kagome intentó explicarle algo del cuerpo humano y el arte. No había nada de pervertido en ello. Finalmente abrió los ojos, pero se negó a mirar el cuadro otra vez. Ni a ninguno de los otros que retrataban damas desnudas. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y lo dirigió a la siguiente sección. Esculturas.

—No más pinturas —le dijo alegremente al hanyou.

—Bien. ¡Montón de pervertAAAAAAKKKKKK!

De repente, el mundo de Kagome se volvió oscuro y suspiró pesadamente. Era sorprendente. Realmente, se lo esperaba.

—¡Ese es un HOMBRE desnudo, Kagome! ¡Un hombre DESNUDO! —le gruñó con su mano firmemente sobre sus ojos—. ¡Puedes ver su… su… no lleva nada puesto!

Kagome rió a la vez que intentaba tirar de su muñeca en un intento inútil de hacer que su visión volviese.

—No puedo ver nada —le recordó mientras tocaba sus dedos—. Por lo menos ahora no. No te pongas así, Inuyasha. Es arte. El cuerpo humano es una cosa preciosa que los artistas han…

—¡Está DESNUDO!

—De verdad Inuyasha, no hay por qué ponerse así.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue un gruñido. Luego sintió que dejaba de tocar el suelo mientras la empujaba hacia la salida.

—¡Nos vamos de aquí!

El movimiento se detuvo por un momento y Kagome pudo oír a Inuyasha olfateando el aire. Supuso que estaba tratando de averiguar el modo más rápido de salir del museo.

—¡Higurashi! —Oh dios, habían llegado sus amigos.

—Hola chicos —dijo Kagome alegremente como si no estuviera suspendida en el aire con una mano sobre sus ojos.

—Debemos de habernos entendido mal —dijo Hojo—. Pero me alegro de que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar. —Hubo una pequeña pausa—. Qué preciosa pintura. Las pinceladas son increíbles, ¿no crees?

Ignorando los murmullos sobre pervertidos que se oían detrás de ella, respondió:

—Sí, es hermoso. Es increíble que puedan coger un poco de pintura y convertirla en algo como esto. No me puedo ni imaginar cómo lo hacen. Es verdaderamente impresionante e inspirador. —En un pequeño susurro siseó—: ¿Me destapas los ojos, por favor?

—No.

Pudo oír a Hojo aclararse la garganta y a las tres chicas reírse. Kagome reconoció aquel sonido. Esto no iba a ser bueno.

—Hay una nueva exposición que empieza la semana que viene, ¿quieres venir conmigo, Higurashi?

—Tú… tú quieres llevar a KAGOME a otra de estas… estas… —El resto fue una serie de gruñidos. La MAYORÍA de ellos entendieron que esta era su forma de decir que era muy poco probable que ella lo acompañara en un futuro próximo. O nunca.

—Lo siento Hojo, pero… —No pudo haber tenido más suerte, Mikomi empezó a gritar a pleno pulmón. Sintió a Inuyasha coger al bebé de su espalda y empezar a presionar los botones hasta que se calmó. Esto fue una hazaña ya que seguía teniendo la mano sobre sus ojos.

Era posible que los bebés estuviesen programados para responderse unos a otros, porque el bebé de Hojo también empezó a llorar.

—Creo que tenemos más que suficiente para el cuaderno de recortes —anunció Kagome—. Me parece que nos vamos a ir ya.

—¿Qué tal una película? ¡O un karaoke! ¡Sé cuánto te gusta cantar! Podemos salir el resto del día.

—No puedo, Eri. Tengo que seguir con el trabajo. Tengo muchos deberes atrasados. Necesito ponerme al día.

—Hojo puede ayudarte —ofreció Yuka.

—No. —Eso fue todo lo que dijo su sobreprotector medio demonio antes de que Kagome se encontrase volando. Se preguntó si se había olvidado de que le seguía cubriendo los ojos.

—No podemos irnos sin decir adiós.

—Feh.

—Llévame de vuelta, Inuyasha.

—No.

—¡Llévame de vuelta ahora!

Se rió entre dientes.

—No me puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer. Soy un dios.

—Eres un… oh por el amor de…

—…Inuyasha —acabó la frase por ella con una sonrisilla mientras continuaba saltando de regreso al templo.

* * *

A veces los amigos son una bendición y otras, una maldición.

Es triste darte cuenta de que estás creciendo apartada de tus amigos. Los valores cambian. Ellos cambian. Tú cambias. Gente que solía ser cercana a ti, se convierte en gente que es cercana a ti porque te fuerzas a estar con ellos. A veces, son recordatorios de tiempos pasados. Son como recuerdos en el camino. Aunque también son recordatorios de cómo ha cambiado la vida y de cómo has cambiado tú.

No me puedo creer que me quede una semana para terminar este trabajo. Me gustaría saber cómo va a ser poder dormir otra vez. ¡Una noche entera! No sé los demás, pero estoy planeando dormir tres días de un tirón cuando esto acabe.

Tengo que admitir que hay algunas cosas que voy a echar de menos. Le tengo bastante cariño al sentimiento de tener mi propia familia.

Mi madre entró en pánico cuando se lo dije. Así que ahora tengo que lidiar con LA embarazosa charla y con ella obligándome a entrar en EL pasillo de la farmacia. Por supuesto se habrá dado cuenta de que le estoy echando la culpa de esto. El único lado bueno fue que hizo que un amigo mío fuese conmigo. Para devolverle que me hiciera pasar por aquella tortura, le hice que le contara para qué era cada cosa.

No sabía que alguien pudiera ponerse tan rojo. Gracias a Dios que todavía tenía mi cámara conmigo.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me han animado a seguir. También quiero dar las gracias a las personas que habéis puesto la historia en favoritos y alertas, GRACIAS. ^_^

¿Qué más? Ah, sí.

He colgado una encuesta en mi profile para que votéis por la próxima historia que queréis que traduzca. La encuesta estará abierta hasta que termine de publicar este fic y los summarys están en mi bio.

Sin más que decir, besooooos.


	13. Tal como eres

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo trece: Tal como eres

Día Veintidós:

Hay días en los que miro a Mikomi y pienso en lo genial que sería tener un bebé propio. Puedo vivir sin dormir, ¿verdad? Además, no lo haría todo sola. Este trabajo me ha mostrado que puedo hacerlo. Puedo mantener a un bebé. Puedo protegerlo del hambre y del frío y de los ataques de los demonios. Ja, ja, eso era en sentido figurado. Me refiero a lo de los demonios.

También hay días en los que pienso que no puedo ser responsable de otra vida. ¡Qué miedo da desde el momento de la concepción cualquier decisión que tome, incluyendo lo que como, porque va a afectar a mi hijo! ¿Y si malcrío al niño y éste crece y se convierte en un asesino en serie? ¿Y si fallo en protegerlo? ¿Y si lo protejo demasiado y nunca aprende a luchar y a ser fuerte por sí mismo?

¿Y si acabo estando sola? Cualquier momento de sueño que he tenido ha sido gracias a las personas que están a mi alrededor y que me cuidan. Pero, ¿y si pasa algo que haga que no pueda tenerlos nunca más y que ellos no puedan ayudarme?

Muchas gracias por hacer de mí una gran masa de inseguridad. Mi salud pende de un hilo.

Kagome golpeó el papel con el lápiz mientras miraba cómo su acompañante dormía en su cama. Considerando todo el desorden emocional que había atravesado, no parecía justo que él pudiera dormir tan pacíficamente.

* * *

—¡Eres cruel! ¡No sé cómo puede AGUANTARTE Inuyasha! —gritó Souta mientras daba un portazo.

No era la primera vez que su hermano gritaba esa frase, siempre lo hacía cuando lo echaba de su habitación.

Antes, Inuyasha había cogido a Mikomi para ir a correr, para que ella pudiese concentrarse en sus deberes. De hecho, la había estado cuidando todo el día para que pudiera ir al colegio. Vale, y qué si la había observado desde un árbol en el patio mientras les gritaba a algunos de sus compañeros de clase, pero seguía yendo a clase, así que era feliz.

Una vez llegó a casa, tuvo que empezar a hacer sus trabajos para que pudieran volver a la era feudal. Su madre le había prometido que le llevaría todo el trabajo al colegio. Se había sorprendido cuando Inuyasha se había ofrecido a llevarse al bebé para que pudiera trabajar, pero le estaba agradecida. Pero, mientras intentaba concentrarse en sus deberes, Souta había ido a molestarla. Una vez más, había desatado su temperamento y le había gritado que saliera de su habitación y que la dejara sola. Pelear con su hermano pequeño era normal.

Pero esta vez lo notó diferente. Puede que fuera porque el proyecto había empezado a hacerle pensar en tener una familia propia, y no había nadie que se pudiera imaginar, excepto Inuyasha. Estaban unidos como compañeros de viaje porque tenían que conseguir la perla. Pero, ¿qué pasaría cuando se completara?

Tiempo atrás le había dicho que se quedaría a su lado tanto tiempo como se lo permitiera. Como había parecido no importarle, le había cogido de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la aldea. ¿Habría pensado que ella quería decir que estaría a su lado sólo mientras estuvieran buscando la perla?

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que no la necesitara más. ¿Y luego qué? ¿La haría volver a casa? ¿Se iría con Kikyo?

Kagome apoyó la frente en el libro que estaba abierto, sus deberes de matemáticas estaban olvidados.

_Kikyo. Apuesto a que nunca se peleó con él o le llamó idiota. ¿Cómo soporta estar conmigo? ¿Soy realmente un ogro? _Kagome se encogió mientras pensaba en cómo le había gritado y dicho la palabra "s" la noche anterior por algo realmente estúpido, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que era. _Soy un ogro. Realmente lo soy. ¿Qué pasa conmigo?_

El trabajo le estaba haciendo poner la pregunta "¿y si?" En el diario. _¿Y si Mikomi fuese realmente mi bebé? ¿Y si Inuyasha y yo tuviésemos una familia propia? ¿Y si…? _Kagome sacudió la cabeza. _No es posible. _Mordió la goma de su lápiz. _¿Por qué querría estar con alguien como yo?_

No había ninguna duda de ello. Cuando la esfera estuviera completa sólo tendría sentido que Inuyasha deseara estar con Kikyo. Sería estúpido pensar en algo distinto. Claro que le había prometido quedarse como medio demonio por ella, eso había sido hacía mucho. ¿Cuántas veces lo había sentado desde aquello? Además, él había dicho "un poco más". Nunca se lo había prometido para siempre.

El para siempre se lo había prometido a otra persona.

—Oi, niña, ¿por qué lloras?

Asustada, Kagome se volvió hacia la ventana. Ahí estaba, acuclillado en el alféizar, con las orejas de perro y todo. Mikomi estaba entre sus brazos. El pensamiento de que fuera el bebé que nunca tendrían, supuso que rodaran más lágrimas por sus mejillas.

—No estoy llorando.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ella, dejando a la muñeca en la cama sin detenerse. Deslizó un filoso dedo por su húmeda mejilla.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿qué es toda esta agua salada?

Kagome frotó furiosamente sus ojos y sus mejillas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—¿Qué pasa? —¿Había sonado demasiado preocupado? Eso había hecho que su corazón doliese más.

—No pasa nada.

—No me mientas, Kagome.

—Déjalo ya, Inuyasha.

—Cuéntamelo.

—No.

—¡CUÉNTAMELO! —bramó.

Saltó con las manos en puños mirándolo fijamente, abrió su boca para gritar la palabra. Pero murió en sus labios. Estaba horrorizada por lo que había estado a punto de decir. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba a decirlo? ¿Porque estaba preocupado? _Le dio la espalda avergonzada. Era doloroso verlo preparándose para recibir el impacto.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Unas manos fuertes la agarraron firmemente y la giraron despacio. Los ojos dorados se veían duros y serios. Y muy preocupados. La elevó de modo que sus pies balanceaban sin tocar el suelo, ella estaba nariz con nariz con él.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Cuéntamelo, Kagome. Tienes que contármelo. ¿Qué pasa?

La desesperación en su voz le partió el corazón. Quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía. Era cobarde y de niños. Él se merecía más que un suspiro de disculpa y respuestas vagas.

—¿Kikyo te gritó alguna vez? —Eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir. Normalmente trataba de no mencionar el nombre de la miko muerta. Kagome se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha también. Y esa era otra cosa de la que la protegía mientras ella parecía decidida a hacerle sentir miserable con su apariencia de banshee gritona. _¿Cómo puede no odiarme?_

Inuyasha la posó de nuevo en el suelo instantáneamente, pero no la soltó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Te gritó alguna vez?

Lo pensó un momento.

—Sí. Una vez.

—¿Una vez?

—Cuando pensó que la había traicionado y me estaba disparando una flecha a mi corazón.

Kagome casi se rió. La ÚNICA vez que Kikyo le había gritado había sido cuando lo estaba clavando en el árbol. _Yo, por otra parte, le grité más veces el día que nos conocimos que en todo el tiempo que conoció a Kikyo. _No sabía que lo había dicho en alto, así que se sobresaltó cuando Inuyasha habló:

—¿Y qué?

—¿Eh?

La miró fijamente.

—¿Qué más da si me gritaste?

De repente, su miseria pareció duplicarse. _Está tan acostumbrado a que le grite que no piensa nada de ello. _

—No debería gritarte y decirte s-i-é-n-t-a-t-e todo el tiempo. Está mal. Es cruel. Soy cruel. —Ignoró las lágrimas que volvieron a caer por su cara—. Lo siento muchísimo, Inuyasha.

Unos brazos rojos la acercaron a él y la envolvieron. Intentó empujarlo otra vez, pero él no le dejó. La abrazó mientras chillaba y luchaba. La abrazó mientras sollozaba más disculpas. En algún momento de sus balbuceos, expresó sus miedos. No quería que la dejara por Kikyo. No quería que la odiara. No quería ser un ogro. Puede que incluso mencionara que lo amaba, pero no estaba segura. Esperaba no haber cometido ese desliz.

Tiempo después volvió a la normalidad, su boca se calló y sus sollozos se redujeron. Un momento después, Inuyasha reforzó su agarre.

—Qué eres, ¿idiota?

Vale, puede que consolar a una mujer que lloraba no fuera lo suyo. Pero eso, por lo menos, había detenido las lágrimas.

—¿Eh?

—Tú me gritas, yo te grito. Es lo que hacemos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Gritas, pero no eres cruel. ¿Me has dicho alguna vez algo para hacerme daño a propósito? —No le dejó tiempo para responder—. No. No lo has hecho. No eres un ogro, Kagome. Para de comportarte como una idiota.

La empujó hacia la cama y la obligó a sentarse. Se aseguró de no lastimar a la muñeca y se sentó al lado de Kagome.

—Pero… Kikyo nunca habría…

La mirada que le dio fue dura.

—¿Nunca habría que? ¿Nunca me habría aceptado por lo que soy? ¿Confiado en mí? ¿Nunca me habría amado? —Se sonrojó, pero no miró hacia otro lado—. No, no lo habría hecho. Me quería como un humano. ¿Cómo podría amar a un hanyou? ¿A una abominación?

El fuego volvió a los ojos de Kagome mientras le devolvía la mirada y agarraba su pelo plateado para acercar su cara a la de ella.

—¡Tú NO eres una abominación!

El medio demonio soltó una risilla, pero no intentó apartar sus manos de su pelo.

—¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que Kaguya te llevó a su castillo?

Kagome sonrió.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —Recordaba la flecha perforando su espalda mientras trataba de proteger a su protector. Recordaba ser capturada mientras Kaguya intentaba robar la parte humana de Inuyasha para introducirla en el espejo. Pero aparte de todo eso, Kagome recordaba el beso. Sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Keh —dijo Inuyasha también sonrojado—. Antes de ESO, niña. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estábamos sentados al lado del fuego? ¿Qué me dijiste?

Kagome soltó su pelo y se mordió el labio mientras volvía a aquella tarde. Inuyasha y ella estaban sentados cerca del fuego. Le había preguntado si iba a desear convertirse en un demonio completo. Y ella le había dicho…

—Me gustas tal como eres.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Dijiste que te gustaba tal como era. No querías que cambiara.

—Eres perfecto tal como eres.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Chocando su mano con la de ella, esperó a que Kagome la cogiera. Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

—Así eres tú. Me gustas tal como eres, Kagome.

Parpadeó con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?

—No busques más cumplidos, niña. —Dejó que ella apoyara la cabeza contra su hombro mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

_Le gusto tal como soy. _Sonrió y apretó su mano ligeramente. _Puede… puede que haya una oportunidad después de todo. _Miró a Mikomi y se permitió soñar.

—De todos modos, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó.

Kagome le contó lo de su hermano. Inuyasha gruñó, apartó su mano de la de ella, y desapareció de la habitación. Lo oyó gruñir el nombre de su hermano y bajar al corredor para buscarlo. Las voces se elevaron.

Cuando había decidido que debería ir a salvar a su hermano pequeño, las voces cesaron. Abriendo despacio la puerta, fue de puntillas hasta la habitación de Souta. Las voces sonaban apagadas. Cuando oyó pasos caminando hacia la puerta, volvió a su habitación. Sabía que Inuyasha habría descubierto que había estado espiando gracias a su sensible nariz y a sus lindas orejas de perro, pero preferiría que su hermano no lo supiera. Cogió la muñeca rápidamente y empezó a mecerla en su rodilla.

Cuando Inuyasha volvió a su habitación, Kagome estaba tratando de aparentar que había estado todo el rato jugando con el bebé.

—¿Tuvisteis una buena charla? —preguntó sin levantar la vista.

—Sí, me ha explicado algunas cosas.

_¿Le ha explicado cosas? _Kagome se volvió para mirar al sonrojado hanyou.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha explicado Souta exactamente?

—Dijo que estabas en pleno SPM, así que no pasa nada.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha desvió la vista de ella.

—Dice que te pone irritable e irracional.

—¿QUÉ?

Se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, llegando a avergonzado.

—Dijo que te vuelve loca durante unos días… pero que era normal…

—¿QUÉÉÉÉ?

Cuando Inuyasha la miró, la miko estaba casi cubierta de llamas de ira.

—Uh… algo sobre los ciclos de la mujer y esas cosas… como lo que dijo tu madre de tener cachorros y… uh… esas cosas… y… los cambios en el cuerpo… hormonas… uh… —Estaba buscando frenéticamente una ruta de escape—. Souta dijo que ibas a… em…

—¡SIÉNTATE!

Kagome gritó:

—¡SOUTA, ESTÁS MUY MUERTO! —Se volvió hacia el hanyou que estaba de cara al suelo y temblando—. ¡SIÉNTATE SIÉNTATE SIÉNTATE!

Luego abrió la puerta de golpe para buscar a su hermano pequeño y explicarle unas cuantas cosas.

Dolorosamente.

* * *

Me preocupa mucho el futuro. Siempre me pasa. Desafortunadamente, me he dado cuenta de que la privación de dormir hace que la gente piense y haga cosas estúpidas. Acabas diciendo cosas que en realidad no quieres decir. O, por lo menos, que no quieres que la gente oiga que las dices, lo que es casi lo mismo.

Es más, te pone muy irritable. ¡Y qué dolores de cabeza!

Desde que el resto del colegio sabe que estamos haciendo este proyecto, se podría pensar que rebajarían un poco los trabajos.

Nosotros, los estudiantes, sospechamos que ustedes, los profesores, se han unido para torturarnos. Nos imaginamos que están tratando de frustrar nuestros sueños hasta que sucumbamos a sus demandas. ¿Nos podría decir cuáles son? ¿No sería eso más fácil y menos sádico que esta tortura?

Si fuésemos lindos animalitos peludos en vez de estudiantes de instituto, la ASPCA (Sociedad Americana para la Prevención de la Crueldad contra los Animales) o la PETA (Gente por el Tratamiento Ético de los Animales) le dispararían tan rápido a su cabeza que rodaría.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Glosario:

**Banshee**: hada maligna que anuncia la muerte.

* * *

Holaaa.

Siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es que me fui de vacaciones y me olvidé de avisar. No me llevé el portátil, así que no pude traducir, pero aquí está la historia.

Gracias por los reviews y los que me habéis añadido en favoritos y alertas, me han animado mucho.

**emihiromi** tu duda ya te la respondí, no sé si recibiste mi respuesta, si no la recibiste, avisa y vuelvo a contestarte.

Un beso a todas. ^_^


	14. Cuentos y niñeras

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo catorce: Cuentos y niñeras

Día Veinticuatro:

Queda menos de una semana de trabajo. Estoy empezando a preguntarme cómo es la vida sin una migraña constante. Por no hablar de que dormir toda la noche parece algo de cuento de hadas.

Y hablando de cuentos de hadas, he hecho una lista de cuentos y nanas para Mikomi. He tenido un poco de ayuda para elegir las mejores.

También he hecho una lista para dársela a una niñera. Eso supuso un mayor desafío una vez que empecé a preguntar por lo que debería ir en la lista a los otros miembros de mi pequeña familia.

Kagome cogió otra bola de papel y la lanzó al fuego. Las listas aún no estaban terminadas. Se preguntó si las podría acabar algún día. Con la ayuda de sus amigos… bueno… puede que una lista incompleta no le bajase mucho la nota…

* * *

—¡Suéltalo!

—¡No!

—¡SUÉLTALO!

—¡NO!

—¡Inuyasha SUÉLTALO AHORA!

—¡SUÉLTAME!

Shippo sacó la piruleta de su boca y se rió disimuladamente de los gruñidos que no venían del medio demonio, sino de la miko. Oyó que Sango suspiraba pesadamente y se volvió hacia los humanos que estaban detrás de él.

—¿Por qué Kagome está tratando de estrangular a Inuyasha? —preguntó el niño.

Sango resopló.

—Porque es un idiota.

—Siempre ha sido un idiota, pero nunca ha tratado de estrangularlo antes —fue la queja del niño. Un ligero sonido de clic obtuvo su atención, levantó a Mikomi y presionó uno de sus botones. Ayer se había dado cuenta de que podía oír el clic justo antes de que empezara a llorar, así que comenzó a presionar los botones antes de que hiciera ruido. Claro que no le iba a contar a nadie su descubrimiento. Inuyasha le haría estar levantado toda la noche prestando atención a los clics.

La exterminadora de demonios pareció incómoda cuando se sentó al lado del niño.

—Bueno, él mencionó algo que no debería haber dicho el otro día, mientras estaban al otro lado del pozo.

Shippo asintió.

—SPM. Ayer escuché a Kagome disculparse por haber estado tan exaltada por ello. Pero, ¿por qué iba a molestarle eso? ¿Qué demonios es?

Sango se aclaró la garganta, ignorando la mirada curiosa del monje.

—Toda mujer tiene un ciclo mensual. —Intentó no sonrojarse bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Mencionó ESO? —Miroku se rió—. ¡Kagome debe de amar de verdad a Inuyasha si todavía sigue vivo!

—Este ciclo es lo que hace posible tener bebés —explicó Sango mientras seguía ignorando al monje—. Cambia el balance hormonal de la mujer mientras está preparando su cuerpo. Y durante este cambio, la mujer a veces siente dolor o incomodidad. También hay otros síntomas psíquicos. Y a veces, esto es lo que hace que la paciencia de la mujer sea menos que la normal durante este tiempo.

Shippo asintió sabiamente.

—Las pone locas.

—¡SHIPPO! —le regañó Sango mientras Miroku se doblaba de la risa.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso fue lo que dijo Inuyasha, no yo!

Haciendo una nota mental de jamás de los JAMASES decir esas tres letras a ninguna criatura hembra, Shippo decidió que tendría una mejor vista de la pareja peleándose desde el hombro de Miroku. Tenía, después de todo, unos fuertes instintos de auto-conservación.

Ver la pelea fue lo más entretenido que había visto en mucho tiempo, y más seguro que seguir con la conversación con la irritada exterminadora. Kagome tenía ambas manos alrededor del rosario y su pie derecho estaba sobre el estómago de Inuyasha haciendo de palanca mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas. El enfadado hanyou le estaba sujetando ambas muñecas y trataba de aflojar su agarre.

—Entonces… está tratando de matarle porque mencionó… eh… ¿porque la volvió loca?

Aún riéndose, Miroku sacudió su cabeza.

—No está tratando de matarle, Shippo. Está tratando de quitarle el rosario.

—¿QUÉ? —A Shippo se le heló la sangre. Inuyasha sin el rosario que lo sometía. Sería comida para perros al anochecer—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerme eso?

—¡AU, mueve tu pie Kagome!

—¡Entonces SUÉLTALO!

—Mujer… —le previno—. ¡MUEVE tu PIE!

Shippo suspiró mientras Inuyasha caía, llevándose a la miko con él cuando trató de deshacerse de ella. Kagome se puso sobre sus rodillas, sin soltar el agarre del rosario. Se puso en pie rápidamente, un pie a cada lado de Inuyasha. Con las rodillas flexionadas, tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Shippo sabía que Inuyasha podría vencer a Kagome fácilmente. Pero él no quería hacerle daño, lo que lo ponía en desventaja. El niño se bajó del hombro de Miroku después de que hiciera un comentario indecente sobre la situación, el búmeran le alcanzaría en unos segundos.

—No te lo está haciendo a ti —le dijo Sango mientras apoyaba su arma contra un árbol. Se detuvo al lado del cuerpo tumbado de Miroku para coger al niño—. Lo hace por Inuyasha. Quiere que sea libre.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo controlará?

Sango le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

—No quiere controlarlo, Shippo. No es una mascota, y ella tiene miedo de que llegue a odiarla porque tiene ese control.

Shippo se quedó callado ante esto. Ya no se acordaba de por qué había empezado la pelea. Inuyasha se las arregló para salir de debajo de Kagome y deshacer el agarre que tenía en su rosario. Su pausa en su momento de gloria le dio a la chica el tiempo suficiente para saltar sobre su espalda y agarrar otra vez el rosario. El hanyou maldijo sonoramente mientras daba vueltas para tratar de deshacerse de Kagome. Pero era cuidadoso. Siempre era cuidadoso con ella. ¿Qué habría pasado si Inuyasha hubiera empezado a odiarla porque tenía el poder de sentarlo?

—¿Por qué Inuyasha no quiere que se lo quite?

Sango sonrió ligeramente.

—El día en que Kagome conoció a Inuyasha, Kaede hechizó el rosario para atar a Inuyasha y hacerlo obedecer a Kagome.

—Sí… ¿y?

—Nunca ha atravesado el pozo sin él. ¿Y si es el rosario lo que le deja atravesar el pozo? Si se lo quita puede que no sea capaz de atravesarlo. No sería capaz de ir tras Kagome.

Shippo mordió su labio mientras pensaba. Tenía que haber alguna alternativa que hiciera feliz a todos. ¿Kagome acababa de morder la mano de Inuyasha? Au.

—¿Y si Kaede rompiera el hechizo? De esa forma cuando Kagome dijera "siéntate" no pasaría nada. ¡Todos ganan!

—¿Y si es ese hechizo lo que lo une a ella?

Shippo suspiró.

—Suena como si hubieras estado pensando en esto mucho tiempo.

Sango meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa, luego miró hacia la pelea, Kagome estaba gritando. Inuyasha le había sacado el zapato y le hacía cosquillas en uno de sus pies con una mano, la otra estaba ocupada atrapando sus muñecas alrededor de su cuello de modo que no pudiera arrancar las cuentas y los colmillos.

—Yo no. Inuyasha. Él ha estado hablando con Kaede.

—Entonces, ¿por qué iba a tratar Kagome de quitarle el rosario?

—¿De verdad piensas que ella estaría luchando si lo supiese?

Shippo suspiró.

—El idiota no se lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? —Se volvió hacia Sango y la miró con curiosidad—. Tú tampoco se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?

La mujer sonrió disimuladamente.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y perdernos todo ESTE entretenimiento? ¡Ni de broma!

* * *

1. Números de teléfono: número del móvil, número del restaurante, número de los bomberos y de la policía.

2. Ofrecerle al bebé un biberón de leche cada hora o cada dos, usar sólo la leche embotellada de la nevera.

3. Darle al bebé comida del bote al mediodía o a las siete de la tarde.

4. Cambiar los pañales cuando se necesite. Usar los polvos de talco.

5. Elementos de primeros auxilios en el armario al lado de la nevera, en el armario debajo del lavabo del cuarto de baño, en el armario de la habitación principal y en la parte de abajo del cambiador del bebé.

6. Siéntete libre de comer aperitivos, ver la televisión, o hacer los deberes.

Llámame cuando:

1. Llama si el bebé llora durante 20 o 30 minutos y no consigues averiguar el porqué.

2. Llama si el bebé tiene fiebre, se cae, o se hace daño.

—¿Y si ataca un demonio? —preguntó Sango—. ¿No deberías poner eso en la lista?

Kagome paró de escribir y levantó la vista. Se preguntó si les debería haber preguntado su opinión.

—Eh… no tenemos tantos demonios en mi época.

—Pero hay algunos —dijo Miroku—. Así que sería bueno incluirlo en tu lista.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Shippo mientras se tomaba otro fideo de su ramen.

—Yo también. —Inuyasha lamió su tazón de ramen por última vez—. Ponlo en la lista.

3. Llama en caso de ataque de un demonio.

—O de mikos oscuras —agregó Sango mientras le daba un poco del líquido de los fideos a Kirara.

3. Llama en caso de ataque de un demonio, o de una miko oscura.

—O animales salvajes —dijo Shippo mientras tiraba su envase sobre el hombro, asegurándose de darle a Inuyasha en el proceso. Sus orejas se movieron cuando la taza le dio en la cabeza, pero lo ignoró completamente.

—Shippo… no creo que…

—Ponlo. —Como Kagome no movió su lápiz, Inuyasha agarró su mano y la movió por ella. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

3. Llama en caso de ataque de un demonio, o de una miko oscura, o de animales salvajes.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño en dirección al papel. Se sentó al lado de Kagome y cogió su lista.

—A lo mejor no deberíamos dejarle el bebé a nadie. Nunca. Es demasiado peligroso. Nadie puede protegerlo como nosotros. No es seguro —gruñó haciendo una pelota con el papel y tirándolo detrás de él antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho—. No lo dejaremos.

Suspiro.

—El trabajo dice que tengo que hacer una lista para dejársela a la niñera.

—Eso no pasará.

—Pero…

—No.

—¡Suspenderé!

—Feh.

—Tendré que repetir todo el curso otra vez. Un año más de colegio.

Gruñido. Murmullo. Crujido crujido.

—Keh. —Le arrojó la ligeramente arrugada, pero en su mayoría alisada lista a Kagome.

—Asegúrate entonces de que la niñera pueda crear una barrera.

Kagome parpadeó. _¿Una barrera?_

—Inuyasha…

—Ponlo, Kagome. La única persona a la que le dejaremos el bebé será a alguien que pueda crear una barrera.

—¡OYE! —Sango tiró su tazón vacío a la cabeza de Inuyasha.

Él suspiró.

—O que pueda luchar contra demonios. —Miró sobre el hombro de Kagome—. No lo estás escribiendo. Escríbelo. —Les lanzó una mirada fulminante a sus amigos—. Y si alguien más me tira un tazón a la cabeza, os despedazo.

Tienes que ser capaz de luchar contra demonios o de crear barreras.

—Esa no es de las cosas por las que se llama. Creo que eso va más en las cualificaciones —dijo Kagome mientras escribía las palabras hacia el final de la página.

Inuyasha la miró pensativo.

—Está bien, entonces ésa es la número uno. —Miró al grupo—. Necesitamos más cualificaciones. Eso no es suficiente.

_De verdad, debería aprender a mantener mi boca cerrada_, gruñó Kagome mientras escribía la palabra "Cualificaciones" como otro encabezamiento. Debería haberse quejado y rehusado a hacerlo si no era tan buena idea.

1. Tienes que ser capaz de luchar contra demonios o de crear barreras.

_Aunque, _se dijo a sí misma, _sólo tengo que reescribirlo un poco antes de convertirlo en la lista definitiva. _Dudaba que su profesora la tomara en serio si escribía lo de luchar contra demonios como requerimiento para niñeras y lo de llamar en caso de mikos oscuras. Bueno… quién sabe. A lo mejor obtenía una puntuación extra por ser creativa.

—¡Waaahhhhh!

_Paciencia, Kagome. Ten paciencia._

—¿Qué pasa Shippo?

—¡Yo no puedo crear barreras y no soy un exterminador de demonios, pero puedo cuidar a Mikomi mejor que nadie! —sollozó dramáticamente mientras le daba otra cucharada de comida a la muñeca—. ¿Ves? Pon que la niñera también puede ser un demonio zorro experto en ilusionismo.

—No.

—¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha está siendo cruel!

—¡No! ¡Au! ¡Para de morderme, mocoso! —Inuyasha sacudió su brazo para deshacerse del niño de dientes puntiagudos, dándole de vez en cuando en la cabeza. Mikomi aprovechó para llorar—. ¡Eres demasiado joven! ¡Nosotros tenemos que cuidarte a TI!

—¡Kagooomeeeeee!

Las orejas peludas se pegaron a su cráneo mientras Inuyasha se preparaba para la orden de sentarse. Cuando no llegó, Shippo y él se miraron el uno al otro, luego a Kagome. Estaba respirando hondamente y contaba hasta diez en bajo, una y otra vez mientras intentaba que el bebé parara de llorar.

—Creo que dejaremos la lista de la niñera por ahora. Eh… trabajaremos en ella más tarde. —Sacó un trozo de papel en blanco y empezó a escribir.

—¿En qué estás trabajando ahora? —preguntó Miroku—. ¿Es otra parte de tu trabajo de Mikomi?

Tentada como estaba a mentir, asintió.

—¿Y bien? —demandó Inuyasha—. ¿Qué es?

A Kagome le empezó un tic en el ojo. Empezó a contar otra vez para evitar que le hirviera la sangre.

—¿Por qué sigue contando? —le preguntó Shippo a Sango. La exterminadora de demonios se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a prepararse para ir a dormir.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas?

—Porque —susurró el niño—, su ojo está haciendo esa cosa tan graciosa.

Kagome ignoró a sus amigos y siguió haciendo su trabajo. Una sombra con forma de orejas de perro cayó sobre su papel. Suspiró. Él no se iba a dar por vencido. Una parte de ella estaba agradecida de que quisiera ayudar. La otra parte sabía que cada vez que lo hacía, los otros también lo hacían, y luego todo se convertía en un desastre.

—Necesito adjuntar una lista de cuentos que leerle al bebé.

Inuyasha miró el papel con atención.

—¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?

Kagome leyó su lista en voz alta.

Caperucita Roja

La Cenicienta

La Bella Durmiente

Los Tres Cerditos

—¿No es Caperucita Roja esa historia en donde el lobo es el chico malo e intenta comerse a la chiquilla? —preguntó Shippo.

Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho y esperó la respuesta de Kagome.

—Sí, Shippo.

—¿Qué pasa al final de la historia? —preguntó el divertido medio demonio.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír. Él sabía la respuesta a aquello. Kagome lo adivinó por el tono de su voz. Aunque no fue su tono sediento de sangre lo que le hizo sonreír, era el hecho de que no sólo había escuchado los cuentos que le había narrado a Shippo, sino que los recordaba.

—El cazador lo mata, Inuyasha.

—Je. —Sonrió—. ¿Qué pasaba en el del cerdo?

Kagome agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Creo que los cerditos le engañaron para que bajara por la chimenea y lo cocinaron.

—Je. —Volvió a sonreír.

—A lo mejor deberíamos quitar de la lista La Cenicienta y La Bella Durmiente —sugirió Sango.

—¿Eh? —Kagome volvió su atención hacia su amiga.

—En la Cenicienta, la chica se casa con un hombre al que ni siquiera conoce. Él ni siquiera puede reconocerla sin su fantástico vestido. ¡Se iba a casar con cualquier chica a la que le sirviera el zapato! —Miró a Miroku, quien se veía sorprendido al notar que, de alguna manera, le estaba echando la culpa—. Y en La Bella Durmiente, ella se casa con un hombre al que conoce cuando se despierta ¡porque la besó! Esa no es razón suficiente para casarse.

—Fue un beso de amor verdadero lo que la despertó —trató de explicar Kagome en defensa—. No era un beso cualquiera proveniente de un extraño.

Sango bufó.

—Ni siquiera lo conocía. ¿Cómo podía amarlo?

Inuyasha se levantó y se estiró antes de saltar a una rama baja. Se apoyó contra el tronco y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Eh, déjala que mantenga sus historias. No importa.

—¿No? En La Cenicienta la chica se casa con un hombre estúpido que ni siquiera sabe que tiene delante a la chica equivocada, aun cuando a la hermanastra sólo le entra el pie en el zapato cortándose los dedos. ¿Es ése el tipo de hombre que quieres que se busque tu hija? ¿No te importa que tu hija escuche historias en donde una mujer se enamora de un completo extraño? En donde la mujer es besada por un hombre que no conoce y aún así se casa con él. ¿No te importa que tu niñita aprenda que se supone que tiene que esperar a ser salvada, en vez de aprender que se puede salvar ella misma?

Kagome tuvo que emplear todo su auto-control para no reírse de la expresión de horror que había en la cara del hanyou. No fue ninguna sorpresa que se convirtiera en una mancha roja mientras bajaba del árbol y acababa a su lado. Le quitó el lápiz de las manos y tachó rudamente el nombre de dos de los cuentos favoritos de la miko. Su postura relajada se esfumó mientras miraba fijamente a Kagome.

—¿Qué? ¡Son clásicos!

Shippo cogió el lápiz y lo puso de nuevo en la mano de Kagome.

—Pon el de la sirena. Me gustaba ese.

—¿La Sirenita?

Sonrió.

—Sí, ése es.

Sango asintió.

—La sirena pasa por muchas dificultades para perseguir su sueño. Le cortan la lengua y soporta un gran dolor para estar con el hombre que ama. Es una mujer fuerte, un gran modelo a seguir. ¡Incluso es la que salva al príncipe! Añádela a tu lista.

—Ponlo, Kagome —le ordenó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba otra vez a su lado. Aparentemente, había decidido no volver a la rama.

Pero el lápiz no se movió.

—¿Quieres que ponga esa historia? —preguntó. Él asintió y empujó su brazo con un toque sutil para que empezase a escribir—. ¿Quieres que ponga la historia en la que la chica trabaja muy duro y sufre mucho, sólo para que el hombre al que ama más que a nada en el mundo se case con otra y ella acabe muriendo?

—Olvídalo —gruñó Inuyasha.

—¿Y la historia de la bella mujer y la bestia? —sugirió Miroku esperando distraer a Inuyasha de las miradas asesinas que les estaba lanzando a Shippo y a Sango.

—¿Aquí no es donde el padre prácticamente le vende su hija a la bestia para comprar su propia libertad? —Sango le dirigió al monje una mirada fulminante de su propia cosecha.

—Déjala fuera de la lista.

—Pero Inuyasha, es una buena historia —discutió Kagome mientras empezaba a escribir el título.

—No. ¡Déjala fuera!

—¡Devuélveme mi lápiz, chico perro!

—¡Au! ¡Deja mi pelo!

—¡Entonces devuélveme mi lápiz!

Inuyasha sostuvo el lápiz fuera de su alcance mientras ella intentaba cogerlo. Tiró de su pelo y de su manga.

—Cierto —dijo Miroku como si dos compañeros suyos no estuvieran peleándose por un lápiz como si fueran un par de niños pequeños—. La hija intercambia su libertad por la de su padre. Lo que demuestra que es bondadosa y desinteresada.

—O que no tiene carácter —murmuró la exterminadora.

Kagome paró de forcejear.

—Pero Sango, Bella es fuerte a su manera. Vivió con la Bestia, al que todos temían y odiaban. Estaba lleno de amargura e ira, pero Bella vio la persona que era en su interior, no vio a la bestia que veían los demás. —Inuyasha también paró de forcejear—. Se enamoró de él, y cuando sus hermanas la engañaron e intentaron apartarla de él, ella volvió. Al final eligió quedarse con él porque lo amaba, sin importar lo que otra gente dijera o pensara. Y él la amaba a ella.

Inuyasha se volvió a sentar y le devolvió el lápiz a la miko.

—Ponlo. —Se sonrojó ante la sonrisa que le dirigió—. ¿Cuántas historias tienes que tener?

Kagome miró tristemente al papel.

—Sólo tengo tres… Necesito, por lo menos, dos más.

—¡Coge una que tenga un zorro como héroe!

La siguiente hora, más o menos, se utilizó para debatir verbalmente… y no verbalmente también… diferentes historias que añadir a la lista. Hubo un momento en el que Kagome dejó de escribir y se sentó acunando a Mikomi mientras escuchaba a sus amigos. Esto le calentó el corazón. Era obvio que Inuyasha no había sido el único que había escuchado sus historias por la noche.

Mientras que Inuyasha insistía vehementemente en que Caperucita Roja debía estar en la lista independientemente de si era una heroína o no debido a la angustia que tenía que haber pasado (sentía que cualquier historia en donde el lobo muriera TENÍA que estar en la lista), Kagome se colocó detrás de él, donde podía ver sobresalir el rosario. Si era cuidadosa y no tocaba su pelo, podría tener una oportunidad para agarrar la estúpida cosa mientras estaba distraído. Sus dedos estaban a milímetros de distancia cuando Inuyasha se dio la vuelta de repente y agarró su muñeca, mirándola fijamente.

—Ni lo sueñes.

* * *

Hacer las listas para la niñera y la de los cuentos me llevó más tiempo del que pensaba. Había un montón de cosas en las que no había pensado al principio. Afortunadamente, tenía algunos amigos para ayudarme con la lluvia de ideas. Fue muy interesante escuchar el punto de vista de cada uno sobre las cosas que consideraban importantes en ambos aspectos: sobre cómo cuidar a los niños y sobre los cuentos que oirían sus hijos.

Creo que nunca he pensado completamente en la importancia de las historias que les contamos a nuestros hijos. ¿Puede ser TAN malo contar un cuento en el que un príncipe guapo salva a la chica y la lleva en brazos? ¿Qué hay de malo en el amor a primera vista? Es posible enamorarse de alguien que está bajo un hechizo de sueño, lo sé.

Además, quiero que mis hijos crean en finales felices. A veces, cuando todos los demonios del mundo están descendiendo sobre ti, esa creencia en un final feliz es lo que te hace seguir adelante.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Hola, ya estoy aquí con la actualización.

En respuesta a la persona que me preguntó de dónde salía la P en PETA (Capítulo anterior), aquí le va la respuesta: PETA es People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals y yo lo traduje por Gente por el Tratamiento Ético de los Animales, la P es de People. Espero que tu duda esté aclarada.

Por último: muchas gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

También hay un extracto de la charla que mantuvo la Sra. Higurashi con Inuyasha y Kagome, si queréis que la traduzca cuando acabe el fic, avisad.

Seguid opinando en la encuesta que está en mi profile.

Besos.


	15. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo quince: Miedo

Día Veinticinco:

Por favor, dígame que los bebés reales no son tan frágiles como los electrónicos. Si es así, creo que es posible que no pueda soportar el estrés de ser madre.

Puede que no sea la persona más torpe del universo, pero tiro las cosas con bastante frecuencia. Y esas cosas no se retuercen tanto como un bebé. Tampoco dan el tipo de sorpresas que pueden hacer que una persona las tire al suelo. ¿Serviría de algo que le comprase al bebé un traje de goma que lleve siempre puesto?

Los bebés no tienen botón de reinicio. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir si cada vez que cojo a mi hijo me convierto en una paranoica? Muchas gracias por añadir otra inseguridad parental a mi ya creciente lista. Montones de gracias.

Por una vez, el campamento estaba en silencio. Kagome se estremeció. Nunca había creído que el silencio podría ponerla tan nerviosa.

* * *

Silencio.

Era el mayor y más siniestro silencio que Kagome había oído en su vida. Era tan estremecedor que hizo que la miko se levantara del susto. Su corazón retumbaba en su pecho mientras el miedo circulaba por sus venas.

Sobre el fuego muerto se adivinaba la silueta de un hombre volviéndose rápidamente en su dirección. Una sombra. Incluso con su débil vista humana, Kagome sabía que era Inuyasha.

—¿Qué pasa? —Él estuvo a su lado antes de que pudiera parpadear.

—Mikomi. —Luchando por salir de su saco de dormir, Kagome escudriñó frenéticamente la oscuridad para observar en donde sabía que yacía su hija electrónica—. ¡Le pasa algo! —Odió que su voz sonase tan estrangulada por el pánico, pero no pudo evitar que se le quebrara y le temblase.

Inuyasha la dejó el tiempo suficiente para ir a buscar a la muñeca y llevársela a Kagome. Las apartó del grupo y se sentaron cerca de un árbol poniendo a Kagome en su regazo mientras ella sostenía al bebé.

Los ojos de Kagome lagrimeaban mientras intentaba buscarle algún signo de vida. Su cerebro sabía que Mikomi era una muñeca, pero su corazón… bueno… no estaba escuchando al cerebro. Como sus manos estaban demasiado temblorosas como para presionar los botones de la muñeca, Inuyasha siguió sus instrucciones. Pero ninguno de los botones trajo a la muñeca a la vida.

—La he matado —susurró Kagome roncamente—. He matado a Mikomi…

—Shhhh… no Kagome… está bien… no has matado nada… —El medio demonio empezó, inconscientemente, a arrullar a la chica. La muñeca estaba ligeramente apretada contra su pecho. Reposó su cabeza contra la de ella y esperó que dejara de llorar.

Inuyasha también se estaba asustando. No por la muñeca, era por los sonidos desgarradores que provenían de la chica a la que había jurado proteger. No sabía cómo protegerla de aquello. Esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba tanto sus lágrimas. No era algo que pudiera destruir o matar para hacerle sentir mejor. Nunca le habían enseñado cómo consolar a alguien y se sentía inútil y débil y derrotado. REALMENTE odiaba sus lágrimas.

—No fui lo suficientemente buena… y ahora está muerta… —Su cuerpo temblaba tanto como su voz.

Inuyasha frotó sus hombros torpemente y le acarició el pelo, las únicas cosas en las que pudo pensar para reconfortarla mientras intentaba pensar en algo para arreglar aquello.

No se podía creer que la muñeca hubiese muerto. Claro que sabía que era posible. Después de todo, Kagome les había advertido un montón de veces que la muñeca podía resultar herida o incluso que podía "morir" si no se cuidaba adecuadamente de ella. Era posible. Con el corazón en un puño, Inuyasha apoyó su frente en la cabeza de Kagome. Él pensaba que habían hecho un gran trabajo siendo padres. Había empezado a pensar que podía ser lo suficientemente responsable como para ser el padre de un cachorro. Había fallado. Peor… le había fallado a Kagome.

—Hicimos un gran trabajo cuidándola —susurró—. No hicimos nada mal.

Sollozando, Kagome giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban brillando demasiado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba sintiendo igual que ella. Un sentimiento de miedo ya familiar subió por su columna.

—Tú lo hiciste bien, Inuyasha. No hiciste nada mal. Nos protegiste y nos alimentaste. Nos mantuviste calientes y a salvo. Fuiste cuidadoso con ella. También te aseguraste de que todos fuesen cuidadosos con ella. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Él cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás segura de que no funciona? Inténtalo otra vez. Prueba con otra cosa.

Kagome se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y empezó a inspeccionar a la muñeca. No hizo ningún sonido sin importar cuántas veces o qué botones pulsara. Mordiendo su labio, intentó cualquier cosa en la que pudo pensar para que el bebé emitiera alguna señal. Se sentaron juntos a la sombra del árbol, presionando los botones y sugiriendo nuevas cosas que probar. No funcionó nada. Cuando empezó a amanecer, volvieron al campamento y pusieron a Mikomi en su cálida manta.

—¿Qué les diremos a los demás? —susurró Kagome mientras ponía al bebé bajo las mantas—. Shippo estaba muy unido a ella.

—Les diremos la verdad.

Inuyasha se sentó en su sitio habitual, con su espalda contra el árbol de forma que pudiera ver el campamento. Era difícil mirar a Kagome. Parecía muy cansada y derrotada. Agotada. Verla así le hirió de una manera que no creía posible.

—Duerme un poco, Kagome.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa temblorosa.

—No creo que pudiera aunque quisiera. —Su labio temblaba, después su cara se desfiguró cuando empezaron a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas. Cuando Inuyasha le tendió su mano, no dudó en cogerla, encontrando consuelo entre sus brazos una vez más.

Cada noche, Inuyasha soñaba con poder abrazarla, pero no de aquella manera. No quería que pasara así. Sus brazos se tensaron a su alrededor. ¿Seguiría queriendo que fuese el padre de sus cachorros si ni siquiera era capaz de soportar un mes entero cuidando a una muñeca viva? No fue hasta que vio la visión de Kagome y sus niños desvanecerse, que se dio cuenta de con cuánta fuerza los quería. Su familia. Y ahora… ahora podía perderlos para siempre.

Intentó memorizar el sentimiento de Kagome abrazándose fuertemente a él. Después de esto, podría ser la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Seguramente lo odiaría y lo culparía una vez que se calmara y pensara en ello. Unas cuantas órdenes de "siéntate" no serían suficientes.

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto —le dijo una y otra vez. Y lo sentía. Sentía que estuviera tan triste. Sentía que fuera a suspender y que tuviera que repetir curso. Pero lo que más sentía era que le hubiera fallado tanto. ¿Cómo podría confiar en él después de esto?

—No es culpa tuya —le dijo otra vez—. Por favor, créeme. _Por favor_, rogó, _por favor, no dejes que se culpe a sí mismo._

Se sentaron juntos. A veces intentaban culparse mientras le aseguraban al otro que no era culpa suya. A veces, simplemente se quedaban en silencio, consolándose con la presencia del otro. Esperaron silenciosamente a que los demás se levantaran.

Un llanto que hacía doler los oídos rompió el silencio del amanecer.

—¿Podría averiguar alguien cómo hacer callar a Mikomi? —gruñó un somnoliento Miroku mientras se frotaba los ojos y se apartaba del ruido.

Kagome chilló de alegría mientras corría hacia el bebé. Estaba llorando. Fuertemente. Abrazó a la muñeca con una sonrisa de felicidad y dio vueltas con ella. Se volvió hacia un igualmente emocionado hanyou sonriendo ampliamente, se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de inclinarse para besar al bebé. Se regocijó con el ruido que estaba haciendo el bebé mientras reía.

—¡Está llorando! —gritó feliz mientras bailaba alrededor del campamento.

Miroku bostezó.

—Creo que la señorita Kagome al fin se ha vuelto loca.

Sango asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

Nunca me había sentido tan feliz como cuando oí a Mikomi llorar esta mañana. ¡Estaba tan callada que pensé que se había roto! Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin hacer ruido. ¡Nunca! Así que, además de una falta total de sueño por el llanto constante, parece ser que cuando el bebé esté en silencio me voy a poner nerviosa y me voy a asustar demasiado como para poder dormir.

¿No nos pudo haber avisado de que algo así podía pasar? Este nivel de estrés no es bueno para mi corazón.

Por lo menos, si hubiera sido un bebé normal, podría haber mirado si seguía respirando o si su corazón seguía latiendo. ¡Con la muñeca no podía hacer NADA! ¡Pensé que la había matado! Esto me va a asustar de por vida, lo sé. Se sentirá culpable cuando tenga mis hijos, se despierten en medio de la noche y me encuentren sujetando un espejo sobre sus bocas para comprobar si siguen respirando.

Usted sabe que es ilegal realizar experimentos psicológicos en personas sin su conocimiento o consentimiento. Especialmente en menores. Espero que esto se compense con el tiempo que va a pasar en la cárcel cuando la cojan.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo 15, cortito, pero el siguiente ya es un poco más largo.

Debido a que mucha gente quiere que traduzca la charla que se da después de que Inuyasha y Kagome van a la farmacia con la Sra. Higurashi, le he pedido permiso a la autora para que me la deje traducir y me ha dicho que puedo. La colgaré, o al mismo tiempo, o un poco después del último capítulo del fic como una historia aparte.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

Sin más que decir, un beso a todas y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.


	16. Rechazo

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la original de TouchofPixieDust, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Capítulo dieciséis: Rechazo

Día Veintisiete:

Los bebés, me he dado cuenta, tienden a hacer que todo el mundo piense en empezar a tener su propia familia. No importa si el bebé es de otra persona, o si es una muñeca electrónica. Sujetar a un bebé te hace pensar en cómo sería sujetar a tu propio bebé. Eso ha estado en mi mente cada minuto de los últimos veintisiete días. Sin embargo, creo que ése es el único objetivo de esta experiencia.

Creo que he decidido que quiero esperar hasta que tenga más paciencia y energía… y resistencia… y hasta que haya dormido todo lo que pueda querer. No estaría mal esperar hasta que la clonación fuera perfeccionada, de forma que una de mis yos pudiera dormir mientras la otra vigilaba al bebé.

La responsabilidad es enorme, por no mencionar el largo plazo de compromiso. ¡Por lo menos dieciocho años! ¡A veces más! Además, si quiero que el niño vaya a la universidad… no puedo ni pensar en la cantidad de dinero que va a suponer. Probablemente, debería empezar a ahorrar ya.

La ansiedad está haciendo que me salga de mis casillas.

Kagome suspiró. Este proyecto iba a ser su muerte. Miró hacia arriba, esperando encontrar a Inuyasha en su rama habitual, pero no fue así. _¿Adónde se ha ido ahora_? Shippo dijo que lo había visto yendo hacia el pozo… pero aquello no tenía sentido.

* * *

Sesenta y cinco días más, contó en bajo, sesenta y cinco días más.

Luchar contra monstruos no supone un gran esfuerzo. De hecho, es divertido. Además, es una gran forma de liberar estrés. Como cuando quieres hacer pedazos a un pervertido por estar demasiado cerca de la chica que reclamas no oficialmente y él LO SABE y sabes que ella quedaría marcada si lo rebanas aunque sólo sea un poquito. Así que destrozar a unos cuantos demonios en vez de a los amigos soluciona el problema. En su mayoría. No es posible solucionar el problema completamente, pero aprendes a evitar las grandes luchas cuando puedes. Si resulta que estás de humor para evitar luchas. A veces es incluso divertido, dependiendo de con quién estés luchando y por qué/por quién estás luchando.

Desafortunadamente para Inuyasha, no había demonios con los que luchar aquella mañana para poder lidiar con su estrés. En algún momento, en el medio de la noche, había tomado una gran decisión. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que asustaba más que cualquier cosa con la que se hubiera enfrentado antes.

Pero, ¿dónde estaba su valor? ¿Dónde está el hombre que le quita importancia a un agujero en su estómago y se refiere a tener el brazo casi cortado como una simple herida? ¿Dónde está el hombre que salta a una batalla sin miedo y sin pensárselo dos veces? ¿Quién es esta persona que está sentada… no… ESCONDIDA entre las ramas de un árbol demasiado aterrorizado como para enfrentarse a una chica? Vale, vale, claro que tiene fuertes poderes de miko y podría purificarle hasta convertirle en polvo brillante… y claro que tiene un temperamento que podría hacer acobardarse al guerrero más valiente… pero seguía siendo una mera chica mortal.

Inuyasha se limpió sus sudorosas manos con su túnica de rata de fuego. _¿Sudando? ¿Estoy sudando?_ Era realmente ridículo. No era como si no hubiera estado planeando aquello durante mucho tiempo. No era como si no hubiera planeado el discurso mil veces cada noche, acompañado de una lista de buenas razones por las que ella debería estar de acuerdo si se le pasara por la cabeza ponerse insegura.

1. Siempre te protegeré. Así que siempre estarás segura. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

2. Soy un buen cazador y puedo alimentarte.

3. Soy un buen líder. He mantenido unido bastante bien a nuestro extraño grupo. ¿Quién más puede dirigir a un grupo de dos demonios, un medio demonio, una exterminadora de demonios, una miko desentrenada y un monje pervertido?

4. No tendrás que volver a ese colegio nunca más. Puedes quedarte aquí y podemos visitar a tu familia si quieres.

5. Hacemos un buen equipo. Luchamos bien juntos.

6. Shippo necesita una madre y si nos dejas, se sentirá como si hubiera perdido a su familia otra vez.

_Vale,_ admitió para sí, _eso sería como último recurso_. Sabía que era chantaje emocional, pero no le importaba. Usaría cualquier arma en la que pudiera pensar para hacer que Kagome aceptara quedarse con él. Después de todo, todo vale.

7. Me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo todo lo que yo quisiera.

8. Soy un lord, así que técnicamente, si te unes a mí serías Lady Kagome. Los títulos son buenos, ¿no?

_Vale, admitió otra vez, no tengo tierras o dinero que vaya con el título de "Lord Inuyasha". Gran trato. Pero sigue contando._ No pensaba que pudiese negociar con eso con ella, así que lo puso mentalmente al final de la lista.

9. Soy fuerte y rápido, lo que me hace un buen protector.

10. Tengo un buen sentido del olfato que nos puede ayudar a encontrar comida, agua, alojamiento, y a detectar el peligro.

11. Confiamos el uno en el otro. Y la confianza es realmente importante. Lo más importante. Bueno… puede que no "lo más"… pero casi.

12. Puedo… Oye… ¿Adónde va esa chica?

Puso la lista interna en pausa mientras la miko saludaba a Sango, quien estaba ahora sujetando a una llorona Mikomi, y caminaba por el sendero. Tenía su toalla y sus utensilios de baño. Inuyasha gruñó en dirección a Sango. El trabajo de la exterminadora de demonios era proteger a Kagome cuando se bañaba. ¡Inuyasha estaba furioso! ¿Es que no sabía los peligros que había para una mujer que se bañaba sola?

—¡Oye, Sango!

La exterminadora no movió ni una pestaña cuando el medio demonio vestido de rojo apareció detrás de ella. Se concentró en inspeccionar a Mikomi para ver si su pañal estaba seco. Lo estaba. Ignoró los gruñidos mientras continuaba investigando la razón del humor de la muñeca. De hecho, parecía como si estuviese divirtiéndose.

—¡Sango!

—Oh, hola Inuyasha.

Gruñido.

—¿Dónde está Kagome?

Sango acunó a la muñeca electrónica y palmeó su espalda.

—Oh, estaba cansada y fue a darse un chapuzón en las aguas termales.

Gruñido.

—¿Sola?

La mujer sonrió.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar del bebé. Miroku fue a meditar y Shippo fue con él para asegurarse de que esa meditación no incluyera traseros de chicas. También prometieron traer la comida.

—¿Dejaste que Kagome fuese SOLA?

Sango se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba estar algún tiempo apartada del bebé. Mikomi he estado muy gruñona. —Y eso era quedarse corto—. Si estás preocupado por ella, TÚ deberías vigilarla.

Grrrrrrr.

—No soy un pervertido.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te estoy diciendo que debas observarla, idiota. Quiero decir que puedes ir y escuchar. Ponte cerca en caso de que necesite protección.

Mientras le contestaba con un bufido molesto y se movía en la dirección por la que sabía que se había ido Kagome, podría jurar que le había oído decir "imbécil". El comentario no tenía sentido, así que no le prestó atención. A veces era mejor no tratar de entender a las mujeres.

Inuyasha sabía que tenía dos opciones. Podía ocultarse por los alrededores mientras Kagome se bañaba. De ese modo ella no sabría que la estaba mirando… eh… protegiendo. Sin embargo, si lo pillaba… otra vez… las cosas no iban a ser muy placenteras. En su cabeza aparecieron visiones de un agujero en la tierra con forma de Inuyasha. La otra opción era llamarla y esperar que no lo sentara mientras le explicaba por qué estaba allí.

—¡Kagoooome!

Sin respuesta. Maldijo el débil oído humano con el que tenía la mala suerte de haber nacido. Esperaba que sus cachorros heredaran SU oído. Por primera vez, Inuyasha se sintió a gusto con la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Ella podía decir que sí. Serían pareja. Y tendrían cachorros.

Podrían.

De verdad.

Por lo menos… eso esperaba. Sus palmas empezaron a sudar mientras se daba cuenta de que había una ínfima, mínima y pequeñísima posibilidad de que no fuese capaz de convencerla. Se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo estaría enfadada si él, "accidentalmente", destruyese el pozo…

—¡KaaaaGoooooMeeeeeee!

Inuyasha se detuvo abruptamente y olisqueó el aire. No había ninguna duda, el olor apestoso del lobo estaba en el aire. El medio demonio maldijo violentamente y despegó, la desesperación hizo que sus pies volasen.

Con su espada desenvainada, Inuyasha saltó hacia el claro que estaba al lado de las aguas termales. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos cuando vio a Kouga sujetando las manos de Kagome cerca de su pecho. Aquello era demasiado. Ni siquiera el gran corazón de Kagome iba a poder evitar que matara al lobo esta vez. El demonio se negaba a aprender, así que le tocaba a él enseñarle una lección permanente.

Abrió la boca para gritar.

—¡INUYASHA!

Vaya, Kagome había sido más rápida. Y aquel tono de voz sólo significaba una cosa. Inuyasha braceó para evitar el impacto, su grito de guerra había muerto en su garganta. Se apartó unos metros de ellos.

Inuyasha esperó a que el rosario lo tirara al suelo. _¡Es tan estúpida! ¡La estoy protegiendo! ¿Por qué no me dejará protegerla? ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo me está haciendo quedar? ¡Kouga dejaría de ir detrás de ella si no pensara que soy un compañero débil! ¡Ella no lo entiende! ¿Por qué dem…? Espera… no ha dicho "siéntate"…_

Miró a la miko confundido porque su diálogo interno hubiese durado tanto y porque no estuviese estampado contra el suelo. Sus ojos le estaban rogando. Le estaban rogando que se quedara quieto para que pudiese hablar con el demonio lobo. Le estaban rogando que se calmase. Algo en su interior murió. _Le quiere a él… realmente le quiere a él…_ Sus ojos eran muchísimo más efectivos que el rosario.

El medio demonio se sentó donde estaba, su agarre sobre la empuñadura de la espada se aflojó. Pudo haberla dejado hablar, pero no la iba a dejar ir sin luchar. No iba a quedarse con Kouga.

Y qué si el lobo tenía labia, seguro que las chicas no se dejaban influir por palabras bonitas. Y qué si el lobo le traía a veces regalos, seguro que no iba a ganarse su corazón con eso. Y qué si le decía que la amaba desde el día en que se conocieron. Eso era lo más tonto de todo. El chico sólo la había conocido durante unas horas, y sólo la había secuestrado porque podía sentir los fragmentos. ¡Él no sabía nada de ella! Nada importante y auténtico, después de todo. Nada que hiciera a Kagome… bueno… Kagome. Seguro que no era lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que él decía honestamente que la amaba. _Por favor, no seas estúpida Kagome._

Inuyasha estaba demasiado ocupado intentando enviarle mensajes telepáticos a la miko como para prestar atención a lo que le estaba diciendo el lobo a él. No es que fuera muy importante. Probablemente serían los mismos insultos de siempre. Vio cómo Kagome apartaba finalmente sus ojos de los de él y volvía a mirar al lobo. Ella respiró hondo, como siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de soltar un larguísimo discurso. Aunque él dudaba que ésta fuese una explicación de unos deberes o una lista de razones por las cuales necesitaba volver a su tiempo o tomar un baño.

—Kouga.

Esperó hasta tener la atención del lobo antes de continuar:

—Me siento halagada porque te preocupes por mi bienestar. Sí. Pero tienes que entender que no te pertenezco. No soy tu mujer. Ni tampoco tu compañera, ni siquiera una posible. Lo siento, pero no tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia ti. No te amo.

Abrió la boca para tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero ella le puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo. Inuyasha gruñó fieramente. Una parte de ella NUNCA debería tocar sus labios. La mirada engreída que Kouga le dirigió le hizo querer explotar.

—Eres nuestro aliado en batalla. Nos ayudas en nuestra lucha contra Naraku. Y créeme cuando te digo que tu ayuda es altamente apreciada. —Inuyasha eligió ignorar la mirada que le prometía muerte si se atrevía a dar su opinión. El que elevase el ego del demonio no estaba mejorando el humor de Inuyasha.

—Me gustas. Te considero mi amigo. Y me gustaría conservarte como tal. Pero no puedo si sigues diciéndome cosas como esa. —Inuyasha desearía haber estado allí para escuchar la conversación que había tenido con él y que le había llevado hasta este punto. Aunque, se dio cuenta, habría matado al lobo y se habría perdido el espectáculo—. No puedes decir que soy tu mujer. No puedes decir que soy tu pareja. Aunque lamentaría la pérdida de nuestra amistad, no puedo seguir dejando que me reclames. Nunca seré tuya, y cuando dices esas cosas, sólo haces que todo sea más difícil.

Le dirigió al demonio una mirada severa.

—También sé que la mayoría de las veces dices esto de forma intencionada para que Inuyasha se enfade. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir dejándote hacer esto. Tiene que terminar, Kouga.

—Kagome…

Respirando hondo otra vez, dijo:

—Me disculpo por si alguna vez te he dejado pensar que podría haber algo más que amistad entre nosotros. —Había sonado demasiado sincera para el gusto del medio demonio.

—Pero… Kagome…

—Será mejor que te vayas ahora.

La mandíbula del lobo estaba tensa y sus ojos azules estaban mirando a Inuyasha.

—No me daré por vencido contigo, Kagome.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—No puedo y no lo haré.

Kagome inspiró despacio. Era una de sus nuevas técnicas de control con la que Inuyasha le había visto experimentar los últimos meses. Estaba funcionando bastante bien. Él contó silenciosamente hasta diez mientras ella soltaba el aire y abría los ojos.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Kouga. No te lo estoy preguntando. Te lo estoy diciendo. Terminará.

Kouga pareció sorprendido por un momento. De repente, el día de Inuyasha parecía infinitamente más brillante. Demonios, esta pequeña escena le mantendría entretenido durante muchos, muchos años. Ni siquiera se preocupó por intentar sentir lástima por el lobo.

—Lucharé contra él por ti.

Kagome frunció los labios. ¿Cuándo había empezado a sonreír?

—En realidad tú no quieres hacer eso. Inuyasha no volverá a contenerse. Y, a partir de hoy, no se lo pediré. Voy muy en serio con este tema.

Aunque quisiera, Inuyasha no habría podido detener la avariciosa sonrisa de su cara. Kagome le estaba dando el consentimiento para quitar a Kouga de en medio si volvía a intentar reclamarla. FINALMENTE iba a poder hacer esto de la manera adecuada. Crujió los nudillos con anticipación. Lo único malo era que había dicho "a partir de hoy".

Vio con entusiasmo que Kouga finalmente lo había entendido. Estaba derrotado. Rechazado. ¡JA! Si hubiera tenido algún tipo de compasión hacia el lobo puede que le hubiese ofrecido una o dos palabras de consuelo. ¡Pero eso no iba a pasar! Le estaba costando todo su auto-control no saltar de regocijo. Y no sólo no se estaba regocijando porque quería que Kagome siguiese de buen humor. Tenerla enfadada arruinaría el precioso momento que estaba teniendo.

—Ayame te ama, Kouga. Y te ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. —Tenía que arruinar el momento de alguna forma. _Estúpido corazón humano_—. Dale una oportunidad. Daos una oportunidad de ser felices.

Después de un par de miradas patéticas más, Kouga finalmente se volvió para irse. Le dirigió una mirada que partía el corazón antes de marcharse corriendo.

—Lo dijiste en serio, ¿verdad?

Kagome recogió sus utensilios de baño de donde los había tirado antes. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco mientras se volvía hacia él.

—Claro que sí.

—Era hora.

Kagome se dirigió a paso lento hacia el agua y se quitó los zapatos. Agachándose, empezó a bajarse uno de los calcetines. Inuyasha estaba clavado en su sitio. _¿Se va a… aquí… delante de mí…? _¿Qué debería decir? ¿Debería mirar hacia otro lado? ¿Lo sentaría si no lo hiciese? ¿Se suponía que tenía que hacerlo?

Dándose cuenta de que tenía público, Kagome giró su cabeza para dirigirle una mirada divertida. Se levantó, poniendo una mano en la cintura y dirigiéndole otra sonrisa. Se estaba volviendo muy buena en cuanto a sonreír.

—No vas a mirar, ¿o sí?

Inuyasha se levantó rápidamente y empezó a farfullar.

—¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO! —Se convirtió en una mancha roja mientras saltaba a través del claro para llegar a un árbol. Abrió la boca para decirle que, de todas formas, él no quería mirarla, pero decidió que no le convendría.

—No puedo verte —le aseguró—, sólo estoy escuchando.

—¿Escuchando? —Se sonrojó ante el tono de voz divertido que usó Kagome.

—En caso de que haya problemas. Y como siempre estás metiéndote en problemas, pensé en ahorrarme el largo camino al campamento —bufó—. Además, Sango no está aquí para protegerte.

—Ooohhh.

Suficientemente sorprendente, no lo "sentó" o intentó hacerlo marchar. De hecho, estuvo hablando con él la mayor parte del tiempo que duró su baño. No hablaron sobre cosas importantes, sólo charlaron. Y se sintió bien. Muy bien. Inuyasha agradeció que Sango estuviese cuidando a Mikomi. Había sido un día genial.

Un día perfecto.

Solo una cosa podría hacerlo más perfecto, pero el medio demonio decidió que era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Después de todo, tenía que esperar sesenta y cinco días más. Entonces…

Por supuesto, esa opción fue apartada de él cuando se rompió el momento perfecto al oír el llanto de un bebé. Inuyasha suspiró. Luego oyó que alguien llamaba a Kagome. No estaba seguro de si debía estrangular a Sango por quitarle su oportunidad o agradecerle. Una vez que la mujer llegó a las aguas termales, le dirigió una mirada y se fue.

—¡Kagome! ¡No puedo hacer que Mikomi deje de llorar!

* * *

A veces, hacer lo que es correcto supone un gran dolor en el trasero. La vida era mucho más fácil cuando podía deshacerme de las cosas o ignorarlas. Odio lidiar con las cosas desagradables. Lo desagradable no es cuando tienes que cavar en un sitio en el que estás rodeado de tripas para buscar algo, lo desagradable es decirle a alguien algo que no quiere oír mientras intentas no herir sus sentimientos.

Hoy me tomé un buen baño. Sí, sé que, probablemente, a usted no le importe, o quizás no pueda ver qué tiene de importante en mi trabajo, pero ha sido lo mejor de mi mes. Fue genial y cálido y muy relajante. Afortunadamente para mí, una amiga se ofreció para cuidar de Mikomi por mí. Siempre me han gustado los baños calientes, pero creo que nunca he disfrutado de uno tanto como de este. La única cosa que le faltó fue algo de música relajante y, a lo mejor, unas cuantas velas. Aaah. Me gustaría saber si mis días de baños largos estarán contados cuando tenga un bebé real.

Volviendo al presente, ¿ha programado a mi bebé para que tenga cólicos? ¿Todos los bebés lloran sin parar? ¿Nos odia a todos o específicamente a mí? ¿Es posible volverse adicta a la aspirina?

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

¡Holaaaa!

Me he inspirado y he traducido esto rapidísimo. Debe ser la actualización más rápida de mi vida.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas.

En respuesta a **Jane Black278**: no es que haya una escena explicando que fueron a la farmacia y todo eso, Kagome menciona que fueron en la parte final del diario del capítulo 12.

Noticias: para los que no se han enterado... tenemos nuevos capítulos de Inuyasha para octubre, sí, sí, confirmado. Yo ya me estoy impacientando.

Por cierto, hay una presecuela de esta historia que también voy a traducir, lo que no sé es si la voy a poner antes que la charla o después, ¿sugerencias?

Besooos.


	17. Espías

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo diecisiete: Espías

Día Veintiocho:

El miembro más joven de mi familia parece estar anormalmente unido a la muñeca. Desafortunadamente, creo que yo también lo estoy. La gente tiene que seguir recordándome que no es real. A veces le hablo o le canto cuando no está llorando, sólo porque es algo relajante. Solía estar preocupada por lo que le pasaría a ese miembro de la familia cuando perdiera a Mikomi como compañera de juegos. Ahora estoy empezando a preocuparme por mí misma.

Además de preocuparme por chicos, deberes, universidad, el futuro, y luchar contra demonios (metafóricamente hablando, claro), ahora también tengo que preocuparme por mi cordura. Iii… Muchas gracias.

Además, he visto a mi madre hacerle el cuchi cu al bebé, así que, a lo mejor, la locura ahora es hereditaria. O a lo mejor es contagiosa. Sólo es lo que pienso.

Este proyecto está terriblemente cerca de completarse, y créaselo o no, ya estoy empezando a echar de menos al bebé. Ha sido algo bonito tener a alguien a quien sostener y acariciar y cuidar. Ella me hace pensar que puede que esta sea la pieza que falta en mi vida. A lo mejor es por eso por lo que se me hace difícil dejarla con la niñera.

O a lo mejor me he vuelto loca de verdad.

Kagome suspiró pesadamente, tentada a borrar la última línea que acababa de escribir. _¿Me estoy volviendo loca? _Miró a Sango y a Miroku, le estaban haciendo carantoñas al bebé electrónico. Bufó divertida. _Por lo menos no estoy sola en el país de la locura._

* * *

—Esto es lo que quiero.

Parpadeó, insegura de lo que decía. Era algo extraño en él decir aquello tan de repente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esto. —Miró al bebé que llevaba en brazos, acarició dulcemente con sus dedos la cabeza de la muñeca—. Quiero esto. Quiero verte sosteniendo a nuestro bebé algún día. Quiero el llanto en medio de la noche, las nanas, la mano pequeñita sosteniendo la mía. Quiero una familia. —Se detuvo un momento—. Contigo.

Miró a otro lado sonrojada. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. ¿Podría creerle? Quería. Quería que sus palabras fueran ciertas con toda su alma y corazón.

—Dilo en serio —le regañó.

Hizo que lo mirara cogiendo una de sus manos con la suya. Sus ojos eran más solemnes que nunca.

—Nunca, en toda mi vida, he dicho algo más en serio. —Respiró hondamente, sosteniendo gentilmente su mano con la suya—. Sé que no me creerás. Pero me pasaré el resto de mi vida probándotelo. Te amo.

Soltó una exclamación ante la confesión. Nunca, ni una vez, le había dicho aquellas dos palabras. Había supuesto… había esperado… pero nunca pensó que él le diría aquellas palabras. Para ser honesta, nunca había pensado que algún hombre le diría aquellas palabras con aquel brillo en los ojos. Su corazón se agitó mientras se daba cuenta de algo. Le creía.

—Yo… yo también te amo…

Se llevó su mano a los labios tiernamente, rozándolos con su piel.

Le llamó la atención el ligero crujido de los arbustos que había cerca de ellos. Se esforzó en escuchar, pero le respondió el silencio. No le dio importancia, después de todo, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Ella lo amaba.

—¿Qué está diciendo? —siseó Kagome lo más bajito que pudo.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —le susurró Inuyasha en respuesta—. ¿Quieres que nos oigan?

—Sango está llorando. ¿Qué le ha dicho?

Inuyasha empujó la cabeza de Kagome contra el suelo antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo sobre las hojas y le tapó la boca mientras Miroku miraba en dirección a su escondite. Cuando volvió su atención hacia Sango, que estaba sonrojada y tenía los ojos llorosos, el medio demonio redujo un poco su agarre. Acercó su cabeza a la de la miko de modo que pudiese mantener un tono de voz muy bajo, pero de tal forma que Kagome lo pudiese escuchar. El monje sospechaba de ellos.

—Después —le prometió.

Lo miró y abrió la boca, pero él se la tapó otra vez. Le devolvió la mirada, después, tan rápido como un rayo, la levantó del suelo y se la llevó. Mantuvo la mano sobre su boca hasta que estuvieron fuera del rango del oído humano. Naturalmente, cogió la ruta más espectacular. Y eso, por supuesto, incluía una serie de saltos y mucha velocidad. Finalmente encontró un lugar aislado y la soltó.

Por un momento pareció que lo iba a "sentar". Luego, aparentemente pareció recordar que tenía algunos chimes jugosos que contarle y su cara reflejó la emoción.

—¿Y bien?

Inuyasha sonrió sádicamente y se apoyó perezosamente contra un árbol.

—¿Y bien qué?

La chica estaba prácticamente bailando de la emoción.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Por qué estaba llorando Sango? ¡Dímelo!

Se cruzó de brazos indiferentemente y se encogió de hombros. Era difícil mantener una cara serena mientras la chica agarraba la parte de delante de su traje y empezaba a sacudirlo, ordenándole que sacara a relucir sus habilidades. Era extraño que ella usara esa frase, considerando que cada vez que usaba sus habilidades ella acababa llorando y sollozando sobre él. _Mujeres. _Nunca las entendería.

—Si chillas tanto, sabrán que les hemos estado espiando —le previno.

El agarre en sus ropas se aflojó, aunque se dio cuenta de que aún no lo había soltado. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y estaba inclinada hacia él. Con su cabeza elevada y su cuello expuesto, Inuyasha se empezó a poner un poco nervioso. Ella estaba terriblemente cerca. Demasiado cerca. Bueno… la verdad… es que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca…

—¡Lo prometo! No me pondré a chillar.

Con su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que casi lo dejaba sordo, Inuyasha se inclinó un poco más cerca de lo necesario, su boca estaba a tan sólo un milímetro de distancia de su oreja.

—Le dijo que la amaba —susurró.

Kagome chilló.

Una vez que se calmó, Inuyasha le contó el resto de la conversación. El medio demonio se sentó en una roca cercana para observar a Kagome mientras ésta daba vueltas con una risa vertiginosa. Era bueno verla tan feliz y llena de energía. El trabajo había sido difícil para la chica. La mayor parte del mes había estado cansada y más gruñona de lo habitual. Había habido un par de ocasiones en las que un miembro de su grupo había preguntado si estaba bajo algún tipo de hechizo. O posesión.

No estuvo a salvo durante mucho tiempo. Le agarró las manos bastante rápido y también le hizo dar vueltas. Como no había nadie cerca para ser testigo de la vergonzosa escena, Inuyasha le dejó.

Ella le soltó las manos demasiado pronto y juntó las suyas delante de ella. Era la misma postura de ruego que usaba siempre; con ella, nunca fallaba en conseguir lo que quería.

—¡Volvamos! ¿Por favor?

Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado, esperando que el ruego no le afectara demasiado si no la veía. Una parte de él quería volver y escuchar el resto del discurso de Miroku, la otra parte de él quería que Kagome descansara antes de que se desmayara.

Se suponía que tenía que haber dormido la noche anterior. Era la noche sin luna. Y como era humano y, de todos modos, no iba a dormir, se había ofrecido a cuidar de Mikomi, pero Kagome había insistido en pasar la noche en vela con él. Le dijo que era para ponerse al día con sus deberes, pero Inuyasha lo sabía. Era por su culpa. No quería que estuviese solo. Afortunadamente, no hubo ataques, así que Kagome hizo sus deberes e Inuyasha cuidó del bebé. Se quedó dormida un par de veces, pero no fue un sueño real.

Se sintió culpable por haber mantenido despierta a la cansada chica, pero no pudo encontrar fuerzas para forzarla a que se fuera a dormir. Le gustaba mucho su compañía. Fue una de las raras ocasiones en las que él y Kagome estuvieron juntos sin tener que preocuparse de Shippo, o de Sango, o de Miroku, o de su madre, o de Souta, o de sus ruidosas amigas del colegio. Sólo ellos dos, y no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

Sin embargo, le preocuparon las bolsas que había bajo sus ojos.

—Deberías estar durmiendo. ¿No fue de eso de lo que te has quejado todo el mes? ¿De que no tenías tiempo para dormir? Bueno, ahora lo tienes. Van a cuidar de Mikomi por la tarde y se supone que TÚ deberías estar durmiendo. —Seguía negándose a mirar en su dirección, sonaba severo. Fuerte, como una roca, e igualmente inamovible—. Descansa un poco.

—¿Por favooooor?

Vale, no podía verla… pero seguía pudiendo oírla. Podía oírla pestañeando en su dirección. ¡Tramposa! Para empeorar las cosas, ¡estaba usando AQUELLA voz! La terrible voz de por-favor-no-rompas-mi-corazón-eso-dañaría-mi-alma-para-siempre. Debería haber sabido que su voz era igual de poderosa que sus ojos. La chica jugaba sucio.

Mientras miraba hacia el claro donde habían visto por última vez a Miroku y a Sango, se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba la chica para conseguir que la gente hiciera lo que quería sin usar ni una pizca de magia.

Oh bueno, por lo menos estaba feliz. Una Kagome feliz significaba que no habría "siéntates".

Generalmente.

Además, Inuyasha también tenía curiosidad. Estaba agradecido de que Shippo estuviera con Kaede en vez de pegado a sus talones. El niño tenía una forma demasiado clara de ver las cosas y no tenía reparos en compartir la información. Ahora mismo, el medio demonio prefería guardar sus secretos un poco más. Una vez que estuviera más seguro de sí mismo, y cuando la situación y las cosas fueran diferentes… puede que en un siglo o dos.

—¿El claro no estaba hacia la derecha? —preguntó Kagome mientras giraban hacia la izquierda.

—Se han movido, probablemente después de que nos fuimos. —Giró su cabeza para poder ver su rostro, guardándose su sonrisa. No pudo evitar estar orgulloso del hecho de que fuera capaz de decir dónde estaban exactamente, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los humanos se perderían en aquel mar de árboles. ¿Era su poder? ¿O era que había pasado tanto tiempo en el bosque con él que era capaz de reconocer las marcas de la tierra? No le importaba, pero tenía curiosidad—. No se han ido muy lejos. Pero tienes que permanecer en silencio de ahora en adelante. Ni una palabra. Ni un sonido. —Kagome asintió comprendiendo.

Afortunadamente, Miroku y Sango no habían ido muy lejos. Estaban sentados cerca de un río donde había una cascada. Inuyasha se burló, _piensan que la cascada cubrirá sus sonidos._ Sabía que no era educado escuchar a escondidas a los amigos. Pero sólo los estaba vigilando por su bien. Y por el de Mikomi. Y por el de Kagome. Después de todo, si le pasaba algo a Mikomi, Kagome tendría que ir al colegio durante otro año para poder graduarse. El hanyou sólo tenía un cierto grado de paciencia, y no creía que pudiera sobrevivir esperando otro año.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros en sus posiciones como centinelas, se permitió relajarse un poco y concentrarse. Sus orejas se movieron adelante y atrás, obteniendo una risa ahogada como respuesta de la chica que estaba tras él. Las movió otra vez para obtener otra respuesta.

—Te amo —le susurró a la miko que estaba a su lado.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Aturdida. Intentó encontrar su voz, pero parecía que no la podía localizar. El único sonido que pudo emitir fue un pequeño chillido. Por un momento pensó que su corazón se había detenido.

—Eres la única mujer a la que he amado.

La palabra "Kikyo" vino a la mente de Kagome, pero no pudo hacer que traspasara sus labios. Aunque su boca se movía, no salía ninguna palabra. Probablemente, era mejor así, ya que sólo podía balbucear sin llegar a hacer una frase coherente. Desafortunadamente, él no la estaba mirando, así que no pudo ver la pregunta que trataba de hacerle.

—Eres mi corazón. Eres mi razón para vivir.

Las manos de Kagome temblaron ligeramente mientras se acercaban a él.

—Eres mi luz.

Su mirada dorada estaba clavada en la distancia. Mordiendo su labio, Kagome volvió despacio su cabeza para seguir el camino que estaban tomando sus ojos.

—Te amo. Por favor, concédeme el honor de ser mi esposa.

Kagome miró hacia la cascada, donde Miroku tenía una rodilla apoyada en el suelo frente a una sonrojada exterminadora de demonios. Su corazón se cayó y sus manos volvieron a su regazo. Se sentía como una idiota. Debería haber sabido que Inuyasha sólo estaba reproduciendo la conversación. Las lágrimas escocieron en sus ojos, pero sabía que no las podía dejar caer.

Pero las muy estúpidas cayeron de todos modos.

La nariz de Inuyasha se movió. Miró a Kagome y se horrorizó ante las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Cogió su mano mientras ella trataba secar las lágrimas. Era una idiota si había pensado que él no se daría cuenta. Siempre sabía cuándo lloraba. Siempre.

Inuyasha cogió a Kagome lo más silenciosamente que pudo (lo que significa totalmente en silencio) y se apartó de su escondite… otra vez. Sabía que debería disculparse por algo, pero no estaba seguro de por qué. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que nadie los acusara o molestara… o espiara… Inuyasha la bajó.

—¿Qué pasa?

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos sollozó, emitiendo una risa humorística antes de responder.

—Nada.

—Mentirosa.

Se rió otra vez, añadiendo una sonrisa.

—Sólo estoy feliz por ellos.

Miroku y Sango se iban a casar. Tendrían hijos. Tendrían una familia. Kagome no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Miroku, Sango y Mikomi. Sabía que les tenía envidia. Otra lágrima siguió su camino mejilla abajo. Era difícil mantenerse firme y no sollozar. Se querían el uno al otro. Se amaban el uno al otro. Iban a tener un final feliz después de todo.

Secándose la lágrima, respiró honda y calmadamente y se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba feliz por ellos, y su sonrisa forzada se convirtió poco a poco en una real. Se merecían ser felices. Ambos. Por fin era capaz de mirar al hanyou a los ojos.

—Estoy feliz por ellos.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Sí.

Kagome respiró hondo otra vez. Le seguía doliendo el corazón. Dolía. Pero se recordó cuánto quería a sus amigos y lo feliz que estaba por ellos. La envidia es un sentimiento muy feo, y era difícil hacerle frente.

—Fue una proposición preciosa. —Suspiró felizmente mientras saltaba sobre una piedra para sentarse—. Tiene un don con las palabras.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—Keh.

Kagome se rió alegremente mientras abrazaba sus piernas.

—Claro que, TÚ también tienes un don con las palabras.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para hacer un comentario mordaz, pero se calló. A Kagome le habían gustado aquellas palabras bonitas. Le habían gustado de verdad. Su frunce se profundizó. Él no sabía cómo ser tan romántico. No había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera hacer un discurso que casi le provocara un desmayo. Había crecido solo y luchando por su vida, no había tenido exactamente tiempo para aprender a cortejar a una mujer. ¿A quién había tenido como modelo con las mujeres? ¿Sesshomaru? ¡JA! ¿Miroku? Ese tipo tenía que tener el cerebro dañado de tantas veces que lo habían abofeteado, golpeado y aporreado por su pervertido sentido del romance. No le podía preguntar a Sango, eso sería lo mismo que mandarle un mensaje directo a Kagome en el que le decía que no tenía ni idea. ¡Ellas hablaban de TODO!

A ella había parecido gustarle lo que había dicho Miroku. Su primer instinto fue descuartizar a Miroku en trocitos pequeñitos por haber causado algún impacto en las emociones de Kagome, sobre todo por haberla hecho suspirar de felicidad, pero sería contraproducente si quería ganarse a la chica. Además, él no podía decir lo que había dicho Miroku. ¡Simplemente no podía! Además, ella sabría al instante que había plagiado las palabras del monje. Hablando de arruinar el "humor" en el que estaba ella.

Una piedrecita chocó contra su frente. Reaccionando al ataque, desenvainó su espada y gruñó. Su atacante, por supuesto, era la sonriente miko.

—¿Qué? —gruñó mientras enfundaba la espada.

—Te pregunté que qué dijo Sango. —Le lanzó otra piedra, pero la esquivó saltando y aterrizando a su lado.

—¿Cuándo?

Grrr.

—¡Cuando Miroku se le declaró!

Inuyasha murmuró algo incoherente y desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento chico perro, vas a tener que hablar más alto. Tengo un patético oído humano, ¿recuerdas?

El medio demonio gruñó.

—¡DIJE que no lo SÉ!

—¿Qué?

—Nos fuimos antes de que respondiera —admitió reticente. Pasaron por su mente visiones de él sentado a diez metros bajo tierra.

—¿QUÉ?

Oh sí, ahora estaba en un gran problema.

* * *

Vale, sé que, supuestamente, le debería haber dejado el bebé a la niñera con la lista de instrucciones que hice, pero no pude evitar espiarlos un poquito. ¿Esto me califica como madre sobre protectora o como una fisgona? No estoy segura de qué es peor… espiar a los amigos o ser sobre protectora con una muñeca hecha de plástico y de componentes electrónicos. Tristemente, no estoy muy segura de lo que es.

Por una casualidad, ¿hay alguna oportunidad de obtener puntos extra que se puedan añadir a la nota final? Sé que dijo que no había, pero a lo mejor se olvidó de uno o dos. Sabe que si no saco por lo menos un sobresaliente suspenderé, ¿verdad? ¡Eso significa que no me graduaré! ¿Realmente me quiere otro año entero? Piense en cómo afectará eso a mi autoestima.

Mi futuro como un bien equilibrado y productivo miembro de la sociedad está en sus manos.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

¡Hola!

Bien, primero de nada, contesto a la duda: El fic en inglés es Kagome's baby.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas. Sé que esto lo digo siempre, pero es que de verdad tengo que agradeceros que os intereséis tanto por el fic.

Ahora vienen los capítulos que más me gustan, así que espero que los disfrutéis tanto como yo.

Besos.


	18. Diciendo adiós

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo dieciocho: Diciendo adiós

Día Treinta:

Éste es mi último día de trabajo. No me lo puedo creer, pero voy a extrañar al bebé.

Decir adiós a Mikomi ha sido mucho más duro de lo que pensé. Sé que sólo es una muñeca electrónica, pero ha sido igualmente duro. ¿Cómo es posible que vaya a sufrir ansiedad debido a la separación de una muñeca? Es un pequeño y tonto trozo de plástico y componentes electrónicos.

Pero era mi pequeño y tonto trozo de plástico y componentes electrónicos.

Kagome dejó que la lágrima bajara por su mejilla. Era una entre un millón de las que había derramado ese día, ¿qué era una más? Levantó la vista del papel y miró a sus amigos. Shippo parecía sentirse tan miserable como ella. Inuyasha estaba enfurruñado en un árbol encima de ellos. Miroku y Sango estaban observando las llamas con sus manos entrelazadas. Kagome se permitió sonreír.

* * *

—¡Eres un monstruo sin corazón!

Inuyasha no se inmutó. Habían empezado a lloverle insultos una vez que había comenzado a poner todas las pertenencias de Mikomi en la mochila de Kagome. Ignoró las airadas palabras y siguió recogiendo.

—¡TE ODIO!

—¡Shippo! —Una Kagome con los ojos rojos y llorosos apareció en el umbral—. ¡Retíralo ahora mismo!

—No te preocupes Kagome —dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros indiferentemente.

La miko no hizo caso a la respuesta del medio demonio. Su estrecha mirada estaba puesta en el zorrito.

—¡Retíralo!

—Pero Kagome… —El labio de Shippo tembló antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a fluir—. ¡La está apartando de nosotros!

Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de apoyarse en sus rodillas para poder coger al lloroso niño. Lo abrazó fuertemente y acarició su pelo a la vez que hacía una serie de ruiditos reconfortantes. Lo cogió para adentrarse más en la cabaña antes de sentarse con su espalda apoyada contra la pared.

—Tengo que devolver a Mikomi, me dejaron tenerla durante un mes. Es una muñeca y no me pertenece… no nos pertenece. Era un proyecto para una de mis clases del colegio. Ya lo sabías.

—Pero… pero él…

—Yo soy la que va a devolver a Mikomi, no Inuyasha. De hecho, él es el que está recogiendo porque sabe lo difícil que es para nosotros decirle adiós. Sabe que estamos muy unidos a ella y nos está haciendo un favor tremendo. —Elevó la vista hacia el hanyou, que intentaba aparentar que no estaba escuchando la conversación. Aunque el movimiento de las orejas demostraba que sí lo hacía—. Deberíamos agradecérselo.

—No quiero decir adiós —susurró el niño mientras trataba de acercase más a ella.

Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Yo tampoco. —Le sonrió antes de tocar su nariz con la suya—. Pero también tenemos que ser fuertes.

—Yo sólo quería una hermana.

Lo único que pudo hacer Kagome fue abrazarlo mientras trataba de ahogar un sollozo. Acunó al demonio zorro en sus brazos y lloraron juntos. No era sólo una hermana lo que quería, Shippo quería una familia. Su propia familia. Y Kagome también. Un momento después ya no estaba segura de quién estaba consolando a quién. Abrió los ojos. Inuyasha estaba sentado con la mochila en el lugar más alejado de la cabaña, mirándolos con tristeza. Desvió la mirada rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

—¿De verdad odias a Inuyasha?

Shippo sollozó.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que deberías pedirle perdón? —No mencionó el hecho de que había herido los sentimientos del medio demonio, él lo habría negado en lo que dura un latido.

En el momento en el que la disculpa salió de la boca de Shippo, Inuyasha estaba medio fuera de la cabaña llevando la mochila y con Mikomi arropada en un brazo. Giró su cabeza y le asintió al niño con una mirada que decía que todo estaba perdonado. Shippo le devolvió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No te olvides de decirles a Sango y a Miroku cuando los veas que hoy voy a ir al colegio y que volveremos por la noche. —Kagome le dio un abrazo y un beso antes de seguir a Inuyasha.

Una vez que empezaron a caminar hacia el pozo, Inuyasha depositó a Mikomi en los brazos de Kagome. Ella la sostuvo y la miró tristemente. Era su última caminata hacia el pozo como la familia que, de alguna forma, había soñado que eran. Era un sueño en el que raramente se permitía pensar, pero que había estado todo el mes al fondo de su mente. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que asegurarse de vigilarse para no parecer demasiado obvia. Avergonzaría a Inuyasha si éste sabía con lo que soñaba despierta.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—¿Mmm?

Inuyasha miró hacia delante.

—No tenías que hacer que se disculpara. Él no quería decir aquello.

Kagome sonrió aliviada. Por un momento había creído que le había leído los pensamientos. Ya era suficientemente malo que obtuviera información injustamente mediante sus otros sentidos. ¡Sus orejas y su nariz eran prácticamente detectores de mentiras!

—Ya, pero aún así él no tenía que haber dicho aquello.

—Sólo estaba triste y se desahogaba.

—¿Estás… defendiendo… el comportamiento de Shippo? —Intentó no reírse, de verdad que lo intentó. Pero era algo tan extraño, que no pudo evitarlo.

—Keh.

Kagome se rió aún más cuando su hanyou no pudo emitir una mejor respuesta que aquella por defender al niño. La mirada disgustada que le dirigió tampoco ayudó, sólo le hizo reírse más. Sabía que le encantaba estar con él. Claro que a veces se peleaban como… bueno… perros y gatos, pero no podría apartarlo de su mundo.

Llegaron al pozo demasiado pronto. Inuyasha le extendió la mano para ayudarla a subirse. Se sorprendió un poco cuando no la cogió. De hecho, ella dio dos pasos atrás, sosteniendo a Mikomi contra su pecho.

—No es un bebé real, Kagome.

—¡Lo sé! —Volvió la cabeza hacia el bosque para evitar que Inuyasha viera sus ojos llorosos—. Es sólo que… me gustó… tenerla…

La cara de Inuyasha estuvo delante de la de ella en un parpadeo.

—No tienes por qué devolverla.

—Inuyasha…

—Consérvala. A Shippo le gustaría. De este modo no estará llorando en todas partes.

Kagome meneó la cabeza.

—No puedo quedármela. No me pertenece. —Suspiró—. Además, suspenderé la asignatura si no la devuelvo. Por no hablar de que le cobrarían a mi madre un montón de dinero, que no tiene, para poder reemplazar a la muñeca. —Volvió a suspirar—. Tengo que hacerlo. Llevémosla de vuelta, Inuyasha.

Él asintió y dejó que Kagome saltara primero dentro del pozo.

La madre de Kagome estaba esperando en la puerta de la pagoda del pozo con una caja que contenía las cosas que le habían comprado a Mikomi durante aquel período de tiempo. El llanto era contagioso, ya que la mujer también estaba llorando por la pérdida de la muñeca. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló un largo y sufrido suspiro.

—¿De verdad vas a llevarte todas estas cosas?

Kagome hizo una pausa mientras se inclinaba para examinar el contenido de la caja. Se enderezó rápidamente, un poco sonrojada.

—No, creo que no. Sólo vamos a devolver la muñeca. —Miró la caja, luego miró la mochila que estaba llena de cosas de Mikomi—. Ella no las necesitará ahora. —Con ese pensamiento, volvieron las lágrimas. Inuyasha estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber hecho la pregunta.

El camino hacia el colegio fue solmene. Inuyasha estaba un poco preocupado porque Kagome ni siquiera había INTENTADO que se quedase en casa. Debido a aquel humor desanimado, incluso había olvidado recordarle que se pusiera la gorra para cubrir sus orejas. Tenía suerte de que ÉL se hubiese acordado. Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta el colegio. No hablaron mucho, pero hubo una gran cantidad de pesados suspiros por parte de la joven miko.

—Te veré cuando vuelva a casa —dijo Kagome cuando llegaron al colegio.

—Me quedaré.

Kagome se detuvo a medio paso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te quedarás? ¡No te puedes quedar! —Miró preocupadamente hacia donde estaban sus orejas, y suspiró aliviada cuando las vio cubiertas.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos tercamente.

—Me quedo.

Se posó de un salto en las ramas de un árbol cerca de donde se daba su primera clase. Kagome sonrió. Parecía que no era la primera vez que se subía a aquel árbol. Se preguntó si era una coincidencia que él estuviera justo al lado de la ventana de su clase. Pero lo dudaba. Con el hanyou, no había muchas cosas que fuesen coincidencia, sin importar lo que él dijera.

Sintiéndose repentinamente feliz, Kagome fue hacia las escaleras de la entrada con la nota de su madre en la mano. Lo bueno de llegar tarde era que no tenía que preocuparse de ser acorralada por sus amigas. Las quería, de verdad que sí, pero a veces la volvían loca. Además, Inuyasha estaba hoy con ella, y él siempre era difícil de explicar.

Después de una parada rápida en el despacho para recoger su pase de retraso y luego en su taquilla, Kagome abrió la puerta de su primer período de clases. La profesora la miró con desaprobación por su interrupción. Cuando leyó la nota, regañó a la chica. El desorden fue mayor cuando algunos estudiantes comenzaron a gritar que había un animal salvaje fuera de la ventana. La profesora se alarmó cuando se incrementó el sonido al inclinarse demasiado hacia Kagome, que estaba esforzándose al máximo para no oír el ruido.

—Je… lo más probable es que sea un gato o algo así… —dijo mientras corría con Mikomi hacia su sitio.

—Si por gato te refieres a una pantera o a un puma —susurró Eri.

—Sonó más como un lobo.

Kagome se encogió ante la pobre elección de comparación animal de Hojo. Además, la colorida vestimenta y las ramas del árbol hacían poco por ocultar el escondite de Inuyasha. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

—Oye Kagome, —dijo Yuka mientras la profesora decidía ir al despacho para avisar de que había animales salvajes fuera de la ventana del segundo piso—, vamos a ir a comer al WacDonalds. Ven con nosotros.

—Creía que no podíamos salir del colegio para ir a comer.

Eri se rió.

—Cambiaron esa regla para los de último curso.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro.

Kagome se mostró escéptica, ya que ninguno de sus amigos la miraba a los ojos.

—Bueno, vale. —Se aclaró la garganta y dijo un poquito alto—: ME ENCANTARÍA IR A COMER CON VOSOTROS AL WACDONALDS. AUNQUE ESPERO HABER TRAÍDO SUFICIENTE DINERO PARA COMER AHÍ.

Sus amigos la miraron divertidos. Sonrió felizmente para sí cuando las ramas se movieron y cesó el ruido.

—Apuesto a que es por su problema de _Otitis Aguda _de la semana pasada —dijo Hojo.

—El bebé de mi prima tiene eso. Pensé que era algo que sólo tenían los niños.

Hojo se encogió de hombros ante la respuesta de Ayumi.

—El pobre sistema inmunológico de Higurashi parece ser susceptible a enfermedades de todo tipo. ¿Te acuerdas del reumatismo que tuvo durante tanto tiempo en secundaria?

Por supuesto, cuando el conserje y el director salieron fuera para buscar a los animales salvajes que estaban tras las ventanas de la clase, no encontraron a ninguno. La profesora aseguró que fuera había gruñidos y rugidos. Cuando se preguntó por los sonidos de fuera de la ventana, la clase estuvo inusualmente en silencio.

—Ellos también lo oyeron —le insistió al director.

—Señorita Higurashi, ¿oyó sonidos animales fuera de la ventana? —preguntó.

—Em… ¿sonidos animales?

Los estudiantes fueron interrogados uno por uno, pero curiosamente, ninguno de ellos parecía recordar ningún sonido animal. Fueron la estampa de la inocencia durante la inquisición, aunque, cuando el director se fue finalmente, todos sonreían. La profesora murmuró algo sobre niños maléficos antes de empezar a escribir el trabajo en la pizarra.

—Eso fue cruel —rió Eri—, pero valió la pena.

Kagome miró el doble trabajo que les había dado la profesora.

—No sé. Es totalmente imposible que pueda hacer todo esto a tiempo. Y ella no cree en los puntos extra.

Parecía que la retribución de la profesora se había extendido por todo el colegio, ya que todos los profesores de Kagome les estaban mandando el doble de deberes de lo habitual.

Sin embargo, llegó la hora de la comida. Aliviada de que el día estuviese medio acabado, Kagome cogió a Mikomi y salió para unirse a sus amigos. Afortunadamente, su restaurante favorito estaba cerca del colegio. No fue una sorpresa ver a un medio demonio de pelo plateado apoyado en un lado del edificio, cerca de la entrada.

—Tardaste demasiado —gruñó.

—¿Cómo sabía que íbamos a venir aquí? —preguntó Eri.

—¿Teléfono móvil?

—Kagome no tiene móvil, Ayumi.

—¿Qué está haciendo ÉL aquí? —le gruñó Inuyasha al chico que estaba caminando demasiado cerca de Kagome.

—Va a comer, Inuyasha. Sé bueno. —Kagome le dirigió una seria mirada de advertencia mientras atravesaba la puerta y seguía el camino hasta la raya para pedir su comida. Era una mirada que prometía que usaría su palabra favorita. Múltiples veces.

Inuyasha se puso rápidamente a su lado ignorando la advertencia, y le entregó el dinero que estaba firmemente apretado en su puño.

—Tu madre dijo que esto sería suficiente.

Una vez más, estaban sentados todos juntos y comiendo una importante cantidad de hamburguesas y fritos. Inuyasha se preguntó cuán a menudo se vería obligado a comer con ellos. Las chicas ya eran lo suficientemente malas con todas sus preguntas personales, pero el chico era demasiado insoportable. Kagome no iba a dejar que lo matara, ¡ni siquiera que lo amenazara! ¡Ni un poquito! Lo que hacía que estar en la misma mesa fuese sumamente doloroso. Especialmente cuando lo pilló lanzándole a Kagome una de esas enfermizas miradas amorosas.

—¡Estoy encantada de haber terminado este trabajo! —exclamó Yuka entre sorbos de su batido de chocolate—. No podía esperar a devolver a esta estúpida muñeca y volver a la vida normal. —Kagome estuvo extrañamente silenciosa cuando los demás emitieron su conformidad.

De hecho, estuvo bastante silenciosa durante el resto de la comida, miraba ocasionalmente a la muñeca que estaba en el portabebés hecho a mano de Inuyasha. Afortunadamente, sus amigos estaban más que dispuestos a llenar aquel trozo de silencio. Inuyasha empujó la rodilla de Kagome con la suya por debajo de la mesa para llamar su atención. Le preguntó si estaba bien con los ojos, y ella le respondió que estaba bien con una pequeña sonrisa. Nadie pareció notar la silenciosa conversación. Bueno, puede que Hojo lo notara. Intentó hacerla participar en lo que fuera que estuviesen diciendo. Pero poco después, Kagome volvía a estar en silencio.

—¡Vaya! —gritó Eri—. Sólo tenemos cinco minutos antes de que suene el timbre. Será mejor que vayamos yendo.

El grupo recogió la mesa rápidamente y se apresuraron hacia la puerta. Las chicas empezaron a correr, pero Hojo agarró el codo de Kagome, el cual le fue arrebatado por un muy enfadado joven de ojos de color oro fundido.

—Aparta tus manos de ella.

—¡Inuyasha!

—Quería hablar un momento con Higurashi sin que esté nadie. —Hojo esperó pacientemente antes de añadir—: A solas.

Gran error por su parte. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber que el extraño amigo de Kagome era tan celoso? Tuvo que conformarse con preguntar por la salud de Kagome a través del alto chico de rojo. Había estado preocupado, ya que ella había estado inusualmente callada durante la comida. Kagome pudo no haber percibido la acusación en sus ojos cuando miró a Inuyasha, pero el medio demonio sí la percibió.

—Ella está bien.

—A lo mejor Higurashi debería responder.

La boca de Kagome se quedó abierta. Seguro que Hojo no estaba desafiando a Inuyasha. Eso sería… bueno… suicida. Pero ahí estaba, en su voz. Un desafío. Sólo había una forma de salvar la vida de su compañero de clase…

—¡Aaa! ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Tenemos que correr! —Intentó sonar asustada. Afortunadamente, obtuvo el efecto deseado y el chico se echó a correr.

La risa murió en sus labios cuando Inuyasha la miró.

—¿Qué?

Inuyasha no respondió, sólo miró al chico que corría.

—¿QUÉ? —exigió.

—Nunca te pones de mi parte.

—¿Qué?

—Nunca te pones de mi parte. —La miró con una expresión herida—. Siempre te pones de su parte.

Kagome se rió.

—No seas ridículo, Inuyasha. Siempre estoy de tu lado. —Empezó a caminar hacia su clase, consciente de que iba a tener que hacer otra excursión al despacho para coger un pase de retraso. Después de un par de pasos, se volvió hacia Inuyasha y le dirigió una brillante sonrisa que pararía el corazón.

—Siempre.

Una vez que se restauró el centro de equilibrio de Inuyasha, se dirigió al colegio para encontrar un árbol que estuviera cerca de la próxima clase de Kagome.

* * *

¿LLAVE DE CUIDADOS? ¿Quiere decir que pude haber tenido unas ocho horas de paz y tranquilidad todos los días con un giro de una estúpida llave y NO NOS LO DIJO? ¡Pude haber dormido! ¡Pude haber hecho mis deberes! ¡Puede haber tomado un buen baño! ¡Pude haber DORMIDO TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE!

No me puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan malvado.

Ahora mismo no estoy segura de lo que pienso del trabajo. Todo lo que sé es que el haber devuelto a Mikomi hizo que me doliera el corazón. Verla tirada en una caja tampoco es que le hiciera un gran bien a mi corazón. Bastante cruel, ¿no? Después de todo, la mayoría de nosotros hemos desarrollado vínculos con las muñecas. No estoy diciendo que TUVIERA que ser envuelta en finas mantas, o en una cuna dorada, o algo así, pero tirarla en una gran caja de cartón fue un poco cruel, ¿no?

Siento lo que le ha pasado a su mesa. Y al árbol. Y a su coche. Pero la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros oyó ningún ruido que pudiese pertenecer a algún animal salvaje. La profesora de mi primera hora de clase también pensó haber oído uno. A lo mejor habéis estado bajo mucha presión últimamente.

Cuando puntúe nuestro trabajo, por favor, tenga en cuenta que las entradas de los diarios han sido realizadas por adolescentes que sufren de falta de sueño. Estoy segura de que habría sido más educada si hubiera dormido más de cuatro horas en todo el mes.

Kagome Higurashi

* * *

¡Hola!

Antes de que se me olvide, solución a dudas:

SPM: Síndrome Pre Menstrual.

El fic tiene 21 capítulos, más dos one-shots que pondré después y que están relacionados con el fic.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas y por los ánimos que me dais.

El siguiente capítulo tardará más en subirse porque me voy de vacaciones este sábado y vuelvo el sábado que viene, con lo cual no podré traducir, pero a lo mejor me sorprendo a mí misma y lo traigo para el domingo que viene... quién sabe.

Besos.


	19. Una promesa en silencio

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo diecinueve: Una promesa en silencio

En conclusión:

Todo está demasiado silencioso sin Mikomi por aquí. No pude dormir nada anoche porque me mantenía pensando que podía oírla llorar. Por favor, dígame que esto es temporal. Me gustaría que algún día pudiese volver a dormir toda la noche de un tirón.

Me preguntó cuán malo es para mi salud mental el estar siempre preocupada por si estoy loca. ¿Es ése un signo de locura?

He aprendido mucho con este trabajo. He aprendido que es muy difícil compaginar el colegio y los bebés. He aprendido que es posible sobrevivir teniendo sólo media hora de sueño a la semana, aunque no recomendaría hacer la prueba. He aprendido que puedo cambiar un pañal mientras lanzo una flecha para atravesar el esqueleto de un demonio. ¡Ja! Le pillé con esa. Ahora en serio, he mejorado con las multitareas. Aunque puede que no sea buena idea realizarlas durante largos períodos de tiempo. He aprendido que puedo contar con mis amigos y con mi familia sin importar lo loca que me vuelva gracias a la extrema privación de sueño.

También he aprendido que realmente quiero un bebé propio. Estoy segura de que la falta de sueño merecerá la pena. Pero también he aprendido que, por mucho que quiera un bebé, no lo quiero en este momento. Me gustaría esperar unos años más.

Kagome Higurashi

P.D.: Cuando tengamos otro bum de población, planeo dejar constancia de que es todo por su culpa.

Kagome sonrió ante el artículo. Puede que aquél no fuera el mejor artículo que hubiera escrito para un trabajo, pero había sido su mejor trabajo como proyecto. Hizo la libreta a un lado y recogió el resto de materiales que debería entregar al día siguiente. Su cuaderno de recortes descansaba al fondo. Depositó su mano sobre la cubierta, recordando las actividades del pasado mes. Recordando cómo se había sentido al ser una especie de madre.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño mientras movía la nariz. Le había llegado un olor demasiado familiar. _¿Por qué está llorando?_

—Oye, ¿por qué estás llorando?

—Yo… —Sollozo—. Voy a extrañar a Mikomi. —A decir verdad, no era sólo la muñeca lo que iba a extrañar, era el sentimiento de una familia. Su propia familia. La muñeca perecía haberles unido a ella y a Inuyasha de una forma inexplicable. Y ahora se había ido.

—Sólo era un juguete. —Se estremeció, esperando bajar de un golpe de la rama en la que estaba sobre Kagome.

—Lo sé.

Inuyasha se enderezó mientras la observaba abrir el cuaderno de recortes. Rebuscó entre su traje de rata de fuego, encerrando su premio en su puño. Puede que ahora fuese el momento adecuado. Puede que no… pero sentía que lo era… así que respiró hondo.

Pensó en la lista de razones por las cuales ella debería aceptarlo como su compañero. Pensó en el discurso que le había dirigido a su madre para probarle que era valioso. Sabía que tenía un montón de buenas razones, razones a las que ella no podía decir que no, pero sentado ahí… enfrentándola (más o menos)… parecía que no era bueno decir todo aquello.

—Te graduarás pronto. —No era la frase con la que había planeado empezar. Desafortunadamente, la había dicho antes de poder detenerse.

—Eh… sí… me gradúo. Dentro de dos meses.

—Dentro de sesenta y un días.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, así que asintió. _¿Ha contado los días?_

—Tu madre dijo que no tendrías por qué ir a la universidad. Dijo que serías una adulta y que podrías tomar tus propias decisiones. Dijo que no tendrías…

Kagome parpadeó con sorpresa mientras lo miraba. Estaba nervioso. Inuyasha nunca se ponía nervioso.

—¿Qué tipo de charlas has tenido con mi madre, Inuyasha?

El hanyou se puso rojo y empezó a balbucear. Muchas veces pareció que iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso, terminaba gruñendo y sudando. Kagome se estaba preocupando un poco por él. Estaba actuando demasiado raro.

Golpe sordo.

—¿Me acabas de tirar algo? —gritó Kagome indignada.

Bajó la vista hacia el cuaderno de recortes, donde había caído el objeto, intentando devolverle lo que sea que fuera al exasperante medio demonio. ¡Su comportamiento se estaba volviendo más extraño a medida que pasaba el tiempo! Se congeló cuando sus dedos bajaron para alcanzar el proyectil. No le quedó aliento en el cuerpo.

Era un anillo.

—Inuyasha… —Cogió el anillo cuidadosamente. Era plateado con diamantes incrustados en la banda. Era un anillo de aniversario, los había visto antes en las joyerías.

—No es plata —dijo como si le estuviera leyendo la mente—. Es oro blanco. El oro se supone que simboliza la pureza debido a su proceso de elaboración, ya sabes, cómo lo funden y todas las impurezas salen a la superficie y luego las quitan. —Se aclaró conscientemente la garganta—. El tipo de la tienda que vende estas cosas dijo que el oro es lo tradicional, pero que la mezcla de dos metales hace que el anillo sea más fuerte, ya que el oro amarillo es muy débil. —Se bajó del árbol de un salto y le puso el anillo en la palma de la mano.

Kagome vio la duda en sus ojos. La mezcla de dos metales era importante para él.

—El que _ellos_ pensaban que debía darte tenía una gran piedra. Dijeron que también era lo tradicional, pero era demasiado peligroso. Podría cortarte. En una lucha sólo sería un estorbo, así que escogí este. También tiene diamantes. Muchos… ¿ves?

—Es… precioso…

Se relajó considerablemente y suspiró.

—Mucho mejor que el otro. No se enganchará ni nada parecido. No tendrás problemas aunque lo lleves mientras usas tu arco. La superficie es suave. Les dije que te gustaría. —Hizo una pausa antes de mirarla con unos ojos cargados de ansiedad—. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —No estaba segura de cómo le había podido salir la palabra, considerando que sus pulmones no parecían estar funcionando—. Me encanta.

—Keh, tenía razón.

La miró intensamente. Ella luchó por respirar y por tragar. Rezó por no estar interpretando mal las señales. Pero era Inuyasha, así que todo era posible. ¿Y si él no lo entendía? ¿Y si alguno de los otros lo habían engañado para que hiciera esto?

—Creo que tienes que ponértelo en tu mano derecha. —Esperó, pero ella no movió los dedos. Le empezó a doler el pecho. _No lo coge. No me quiere._ Clavó las garras en la hierba y trató de recordar la lista de razones por las que debería aceptarlo. Aunque era difícil recordarlo teniendo el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. _¡Ni siquiera me mira!_

—Inuyasha… —Respiró hondo sin apartar sus ojos del anillo—. ¿Sabes lo que es esto?

—¿El anillo?

Kagome asintió, incapaz de arriesgarse a mirarlo a la cara. Temía albergar esperanzas. Temía quedar de tonta, o peor, hacer que él saliese corriendo, porque ella entendía una cosa y él, a lo mejor, quería decir otra.

—Es una promesa.

Por fin lo miró, parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas. Se mordió el labio para mantener el temblor bajo control mientras él cogía el anillo de su mano. Sujetó su mano derecha y le puso el anillo delante de la misma, situándolo en la punta del cuarto dedo.

—Dicen que es en este dedo porque la vena va directamente a tu corazón.

Deslizó la mirada de sus ojos a su dedo, inseguro de si debía proceder. ¿Su mano siempre había sido tan pequeña? ¿Tan frágil? _¿Por qué los humanos tienen que ser tan frágiles? _Pero él la protegería mientras viviera, indiferentemente de si era su compañera o no. Tenía que hacerlo. Sus instintos se lo ordenaban. Pero, oh, cómo quería aquello. Quería que ella también lo quisiera. Lo necesitaba.

—¿Sabes… sabes lo que promete? —Su voz era baja y rasposa. Parecía como si se hubiese tragado un vaso de arena. Si no hubiera sido por su audición excepcional, dudaba que la hubiera oído. ¡Y su mano estaba temblando! Se avergonzó al darse cuenta de que también estaba sudando un poco.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de pararse cuando vio su sonrisa en respuesta. _Lo sabe. _Bajó la mirada al anillo, luego la subió otra vez, pidiendo su permiso. Ella asintió, esta vez lo miró a él en vez de al anillo. Lo sintió deslizarse poco a poco sobre su piel.

—Te prometo que siempre te protegeré, Kagome. Te prometo que siempre tendrás comida y refugio. Te prometo que siempre pondré tus deseos y necesidades por delante de las de los demás. Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, que nunca tendrás nada que temer mientras viva. Nunca. Te prometo que serás la única para mí hasta el día en que me muera. Te prometo que seré el mejor compañero posible para ti. Te prometo que seré un buen padre para nuestros cachorros. —Respiró hondo—. No puedo prometerte que no cometeré errores o que no nos pelearemos, pero te prometo que nadie lo intentará más que yo.

El anillo se ajustaba perfectamente. De alguna forma, ella sabía que sería así.

—¡Oye! ¡Se supone que no tienes que llorar! —Se aterrorizó al ver las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Lo había estropeado, después de todo. _Tendría que haberle pedido ayuda a Miroku. ¡Él sabe cómo decir estas cosas!_

Por lo menos, eso fue lo que pensó antes de que Kagome se lanzase contra él, tirándolo al suelo, las páginas de sus deberes se dispersaron sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando sus labios encontraron los suyos, Inuyasha pensó que su corazón iba a explotar. Una vez despierto del shock, la rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra él. El momento en el que sintió los labios de Kagome supo que nunca había sido besado antes, no de verdad. No así. Sus labios eran suaves, y se movían sobre los suyos de una forma dolorosamente gentil. Su cerebro y su cuerpo los sentía sobrecargados.

_¿Es posible morir de felicidad? _Esperaba que no. Quería que aquel sentimiento durase para siempre. Y lo mejor de todo, sabía que nunca volvería a estar solo. Kagome siempre estaría con él. _Es mía. Es mía de verdad._

De repente, la chica que estaba en sus brazos empezó a chillar de alegría, apartando sus labios de los de él, y abrazándolo mucho más fuerte. Se giró en sus brazos y miró el anillo que estaba en su mano. Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad para cerrar los ojos y aspirar su aroma. Se permitió acercarse lo suficiente como para que su nariz rozara con su piel mientras se recordaba que ahora era suya, o lo sería pronto. Kagome rió cuando sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello.

—Tu madre dijo que se supone que tengo que darte otro anillo en una ceremonia. Dijo que los jóvenes humanos queríais esas lujosas ceremonias.

Kagome elevó la cabeza hacia el hanyou y rió gentilmente.

—No necesito ninguna ceremonia lujosa, Inuyasha.

—Sí la necesitas.

—Mmm… no, de verdad que no. —Los diamantes emitieron unos reflejos naranjas y rojos con la luz del atardecer. Eran como fuego.

Inuyasha suspiró y se inclinó para acercarse un poco más de modo que sus labios rozaran su hombro.

—Tu madre dice que podemos tener la ceremonia después de que te gradúes en el instituto.

El cerebro de Kagome dejó de funcionar, registró las palabras con dificultad.

—Dentro de sesenta y un días… —Inuyasha levantó la cabeza, para consternación de la miko—. Tu hermano dice que la ceremonia es para hacer promesas delante de testigos.

—Sólo necesitamos dos testigos, Inuyasha. —Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, saboreando su calidez.

—Todos tus amigos y tu familia y los hombres de tu tiempo verán que yo te tomo y que me perteneces. Podemos tener una ceremonia aquí. Cuando se acabe, tendremos una ceremonia en mi tiempo. Invitaremos a todos… incluso a ese lobo apestoso si quieres.

Ah, ahora estaba empezando a ver por qué quería la ceremonia.

Él sonrió, pudo sentirlo.

—Tu abuelo dice que prometerás amar, honrar y obedecer.

—Oh, lo dijo, ¿verdad? —¿Su abuelo también? ¿Toda su familia lo sabía?—. ¿Obedecer?

—Síp.

—Creo que escribiré mis propias promesas, muchas gracias.

Sus orejas se doblaron.

—¿Puedes hacer eso?

Le sonrió.

—Síp. —Estudió su anillo una vez más—. Es realmente precioso. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Quiero decir… —Claro que es malo preguntarle a un chico de dónde saca el dinero para comprarte un anillo, pero considerando quién era el chico, tenía que hacerlo.

—A veces le traigo cosas a tu madre y ella las vende. Pero el dinero es mío. —Kagome elevó una ceja ante su repentina posesividad sobre el dinero. Él, claro, se dio cuenta—. No le pedí dinero a tu familia para comprar el anillo —explicó—. Es mío. Nuestro. Lo he ganado. —Se estremeció un poco debido a su tropiezo. No fue la mejor descripción que pudo haber hecho para demostrar que era un buen proveedor.

Frunció el ceño y trató de explicarse un poco mejor. Pero Kagome fue más rápida. Se irguió para besarlo en la nariz, le agradeció y le dijo que era absolutamente genial.

—Era hora de que te dieras cuenta.

Se sentaron juntos bajo el árbol hasta el anochecer. Cuando apareció la primera estrella, Kagome tuvo que sonreír. No tenía que pedirle un deseo a la primera estrella de la noche. Su deseo ya estaba cumplido.

Cuando se hizo tarde, la madre de Kagome encendió las luces. Recogieron todos los trozos del trabajo al entender la indirecta, y los colocaron rápidamente en una gran carpeta para poder volver al interior. Luego, con un breve beso, Inuyasha depositó a su futura compañera en su habitación y saltó a su sitio en el árbol, donde podía observarla.

Kagome soltó una risa divertida y dio vueltas felizmente antes de tirarse en la cama para mirar su anillo. Era realmente precioso. Mejor aún, él había pensado bastante en qué tipo regalarle. Incluso eligiendo un anillo de compromiso, Inuyasha miraba por su seguridad. Kagome no podía esperar a contarle todo a Sango cuando regresaran mañana al pasado después del colegio.

_¡Me ama! ¡Quiere casarse conmigo! ¡Me ama! ¡No puedo creer que me ame de verdad! _Iba a ser imposible dormirse, así que en vez de eso, Kagome se enfocó en regodearse con su felicidad. Justo cuando se estaba acomodando bajo las sábanas, un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

—Inuyasha, rata —gruñó mientras golpeaba su almohada.

De alguna manera se las había arreglado para hacerle una proposición y una declaración de amor (más o menos) sin pedirle técnicamente que se casara con él, ni decirle las palabras "Te amo". _¡Rata! _Se destapó, se movió hacia la ventana de su habitación y abrió las cortinas. Fue sorprendente que el cristal no se hiciera añicos con la fuerza con la que abrió la ventana.

—¡INUYASHA! —Deseando tener tan buena visión nocturna como la del hanyou, miró hacia la noche—. ¡Será mejor que prometas AMARME en AMBAS ceremonias! —La gran amenaza del S-I-É-N-T-A-T-E estaba presente en su tono de voz.

Antes de cerrar la ventana de golpe, creyó haber oído una risa.

* * *

Holaaaaa

Acabo de volver de mis vacaciones y me he adelantado en la traducción, así que aquí la tenéis. Si veis alguna falta lo más probable es que sea por el cansancio.

Sección de dudas:

-Los dos one-shots son: _Asking permission _(Pidiendo permiso) y _The talk _(La charla).

-Las que me preguntasteis si Inuyasha se le iba a declarar creo que tenéis la respuesta en este capítulo.

-Cómo subir una historia a fanfiction:

1- Nos registramos en la página haciendo clic en SIGN UP, que se encuentra en la parte superior derecha de la página.

2- Vamos al profile y en PUBLISH clicamos en GUIDELINES para aceptar las normas de la página y para que nos dejen subir las historias.

3- Entramos en DOCUMENT MANAGER (UPLOAD) en la misma sección y subimos el documento en formato STORY.

4- Vamos a NEW STORY y rellenamos los datos que nos piden.

Y ya tenemos nuestra historia.

Besos.


	20. Nueva incorporación

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo veinte: Nueva incorporación

—¡AAAaaahhh!

El grito perforó el aire. Estaba tan lleno de dolor y angustia que Inuyasha se estremeció. Los gritos habían durado horas. Pero, aunque eran malos, los sollozos eran peor. Lo único que quería hacer era alejarse de aquellos sonidos, pero se mantuvo firme. Sufriría con ella, era lo menos que podía hacer.

Una segunda voz se unió enseguida al llanto. Con un tono más agudo y enfadado.

—¿Crees que podemos entrar ya? —preguntó Shippo en un susurro silencioso.

Miroku meneó la cabeza.

—No. Tenemos que esperar hasta que nos llamen.

Inuyasha seguía queriendo huir. Después de las numerosas amenazas sobre desmembramientos y torturas imposibles que había prometido durante el peor de los dolores, el hanyou no estaba seguro de que cualquier macho pudiese estar a salvo en la misma habitación que ella. Estaba perfectamente feliz de esperar fuera. Lejos, LEJOS de su alcance. Se preguntó brevemente si habían quitado todas las posibles armas de la habitación.

Cuando Kaede apareció finalmente en la puerta, Inuyasha se tensó. No estaba para nada preparado para aquello, a pesar de que aquel momento había sido prácticamente el ÚNICO tema de conversación durante los últimos meses. Había tenido la esperanza de que les pidieran que se marcharan y que volvieran al día siguiente… a la semana siguiente… demonios, el año siguiente ahora sonaba de maravilla.

—Ha habido más pérdida de sangre de la que habíamos anticipado —les dijo Kaede solemnemente mientras se secaba las manos. ¿Lo de su camisa era sangre? Les sonrió valientemente, probablemente preocupada porque uno (o todos) fueran a desmayarse—. Pero es fuerte y se recuperará. Podéis visitarla, pero de uno en uno, por favor. Todavía está débil.

Miroku fue primero. Fue difícil evitar que Shippo fuese con él. Pero si Kaede decía que de uno en uno, Inuyasha le haría caso.

El hanyou respiró hondo, y casi se ahogó. Kaede no había estado exagerando. Había un poco de sangre derramada dentro de la cabaña. Sus orejas se inclinaron cuando pensó en el dolor que debía de estar sufriendo. ¿Cómo podría una mujer permitirse perder tanta sangre y todavía seguir viva? Repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser aquello, y se asustó. El cuerpo humano era muy frágil. Bajó la mirada hacia sus garras. _Demasiado frágil._

Tiempo después, Miroku emergió de la cabaña secándose discretamente las lágrimas de su cara con la manga. En vez de sus bromas habituales, simplemente se sentó en el suelo y se reclinó contra la cabaña cubriendo su cara con las manos. Debía estar riéndose o llorando, era difícil decirlo. Aunque estaba seguro de que debería acercarse a él para hablarle, u ofrecerle consuelo, o algo; Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse ni un ápice. Shippo tomó su inactividad como indicador de que le tocaba entrar.

La visita del niño no fue tan larga como la del monje. Probablemente porque era demasiado enérgico. Aunque no pareció importarle que su visita fuese corta. Cuando salió de la cabaña era un manojo de energía y grititos. Inuyasha se lo sacó de su cabeza y se lo tiró a Miroku. Dejó que el niño hablase con el monje.

Él era el siguiente.

Síp.

Justo detrás de aquella puerta.

Ella lo estaba esperando.

Ahora… si sólo pudiera mover los pies…

—¿Inuyasha?

El medio demonio suspiró. Ahora que ELLA le estaba llamando, sabía que entraría. No podía negarle nada que quisiera. De todos modos, ¿cuándo había pasado? ¿Y por qué no había huido cuando había tenido la oportunidad?

Nunca había estado tan nervioso como cuando atravesó el gran agujero negro que era la entrada. Glup. Sus ojos buscaron automáticamente a Kagome. Se sintió aliviado cuando la vio sentada cerca del fuego. Pero no estuvo tan aliviado cuando vio dos pequeños y llorosos bultos que estaba sosteniendo.

—Ésta es Suki. —Le sonrió al bebé y luego miró a Kaede, que estaba sosteniendo a otro bulto similar que se revolvía—. Y la de allí es Yuki.

¿Dos?

¿Dos bebés?

Inuyasha intentó sonreír. Pero le preocupaba que sus colmillos pudieran asustar a los bebés. Mantuvo sus garras ocultas bajo las mangas de su traje.

Su corazón dio una buena sacudida cuando ella empezó a acunar al bebé que estaba sosteniendo. Hablaba tan suave y amorosamente que le dolía en el interior. Eso… ella… ellas… eran tan pequeñas. Tan imposiblemente frágiles. _¿Cómo se las arreglaban los bebés para crecer hasta convertirse en adultos?_

—¿Quieres coger a una de ellas?

—¡NO! —Retrocedió horrorizado.

No podía tocarla. Sus manos estaban hechas para rasgar y destruir, no para sostener a bebés extremadamente frágiles. La respiración se le aceleró hasta que estuvo bastante seguro de que hiperventilaría. Mikomi le había hecho pensar que podría ser padre, pero el ver un bebé real, de repente, le había hecho entrar en pánico. No le sorprendería que su corazón hubiera saltado, literalmente, de su pecho.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó. Dio un paso hacia el hanyou. Pero, a cada paso que daba hacia delante, él daba uno hacia atrás. Por lo menos, hasta que su espalda chocó contra uno de los laterales de la cabaña. Ignoró la risa de Kaede.

Suspirando, Kagome cogió su mano. Él dio un suspiro de alivio. Por un segundo había pensado que le iba a hacer sostener la cosa.

—Toma asiento —dijo mientras lo empujaba gentilmente hacia donde había estado sentada. Se inclinó hacia él y susurró—. Cierra los ojos. —Cumplió obedientemente mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa que quería salir. Aquella voz susurrante que usaba a veces, nunca fallaba en cuanto a confundirle para hacerle obedecer. Era mucho más efectiva que cualquier hechizo para "sentarse". Podía sentirla acercándose más, recorriendo su brazo con una mano…

…y depositando un bebé en él.

¡Los ojos dorados se abrieron con pánico! Estaba sosteniendo a un bebé. En sus brazos. A pulgadas de sus mortales garras. Un bebé.

—Quítamelo —rogó, temeroso de moverse por si tiraba el bulto.

—Creo que ELLA está bien donde está.

—Por favor…

Tan pronto como Kagome le quitó al bebé de sus brazos, aunque reaciamente, voló hacia el otro extremo de la cabaña.

—¡Me engañaste! —la acusó señalándola con un dedo.

—No lo hice. Bueno… no exactamente. —Se encogió de hombros—. Oh, vale, y qué si lo hice. No te matará coger al bebé.

Suki emitió un ligero gemido y Kagome empezó a acunarla gentilmente. La vista era preciosa. Inuyasha permaneció en silencio viéndolos. Ella iba a enfadarse mucho con él en unos minutos, e Inuyasha quería recordar este pacífico momento antes de que lo sentara a seis metros bajo tierra. Agradecía que no hubiera tal cosa como el "divorcio" entre compañeros. Aunque esperaba que no lo matara por esto.

—No vas a tener bebés, Kagome.

La joven volvió su atención hacia el hanyou, quien tenía las orejas inclinadas sobre su cabeza. Kaede recogió rápidamente a Suki de los brazos de Kagome con la excusa de que el bebé necesitaba más limpieza y cuidados.

—¿Qué?

—Nada de bebés. —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada—. Casi mata a Sango. Y ahora odia a Miroku. No vas a tener uno.

Se tensó cuando sintió que Kagome avanzaba hacia él. La sintió detenerse justo delante de él. Y definitivamente lo sintió cuando ella le cogió unos cuantos mechones de pelo y acercó su cabeza a la de ella. Se negó tercamente a abrir los ojos. Keh, no le importaba si alguien pensaba que estaba siendo infantil. Y no era ningún cobarde. Y no podía soportar los pequeños dolores que sentía en el pecho cuando Kagome parecía decepcionada. Especialmente si era ÉL el que causaba la decepción.

—Nunca te odiaré, Inuyasha. —Se enderezó y lo besó en la barbilla, causando que abriera los ojos—. Y Sango no odia a Miroku. Tampoco lo va a matar. Así que no te preocupes. Las mujeres a veces decimos cosas que no queremos decir cuando estamos dando a luz.

Inuyasha observó a Sango que estaba acostada en el jergón. Se veía cansada. Pálida. Completamente deshecha. Miró a Kagome tristemente.

—Es demasiado peligroso. No te dejaré hacerlo. —No le importaba si había una queja en su voz.

—Inuyasha…

—Las mujeres mueren dando a luz todo el tiempo. Ya has visto cuánta sangre ha perdido Sango.

—Inuyasha…

Le agarró los brazos.

—No te perderé, Kagome. ¡No lo haré! —Luego la acercó a él, guareciéndola en su abrazo—. No puedo.

Sintió que Kagome suspiraba pesadamente. Él también suspiró, debido a que su suspiro no daba a entender que se rindiera. Era el suspiro que usaba antes de una gran batalla. Endureció su agarre porque deseaba hacerle comprender que no podía arriesgar su vida así. No deseaba que sufriera semejante dolor. No podía arriesgarse a que llegara a odiarlo. Tenía que hacerle ver que toda esta cosa del bebé era muy, muy, MUY mala idea.

—¿Y si nuestro bebé tiene garras? ¿Y si cuando des a luz te corta? ¡Podría matarte! ¿Y si coges una infección o pierdes demasiada sangre? ¿Y si…?

—Inuyasha, para. —Le puso su dedo contra sus labios—. Sí, esas cosas podrían pasar. Pero tomaremos precauciones. Si quieres, podemos tenerlo en mi tiempo. Hay hospitales que lo harán mucho más seguro. Si pierdo sangre tienen suficiente como para darme más. Incluso pueden hacer que no duela tanto.

Inuyasha la miró ferozmente.

—¿Y si es un hanyou? ¿Y si tiene orejas y garras? ¿Qué harán entonces tus hospitales? ¡He visto esas fotos en tu televisión en donde los apartan y los usan para hacer experimentos!

—Ya pensaremos qué hacer. Si los escáneres muestran algo… único en nuestro bebé, entonces volveremos y lo tendré aquí. Y no más películas de ciencia ficción para usted, señor. Souta es una mala influencia. —Kagome recostó la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió soñadoramente—. Sólo piénsalo, Inuyasha. Un bebé. Nuestro bebé. Algo que es una parte de ti y otra de mí. Algo que hemos creado.

Él cerró los ojos. Visiones de Kagome sujetando a SU bebé pasaron por su cabeza sin su permiso. Una niñita con el pelo de ella… y sus orejas. Un niñito con el pelo plateado que le ayudase a proteger a Kagome cuando creciera. Su familia. La acercó más a él.

—Estoy asustado —admitió calladamente.

Kagome palmeó su brazo con una sonrisilla.

—Está bien, Inuyasha. Yo también estoy un poco asustada. —Su sonrisa se amplió y acarició su estómago—. Por lo menos, tenemos nueve meses para acostumbrarnos a la idea.

…

¿Nueve meses?

…

Inuyasha miró suspicazmente a su compañera mientras ésta se acariciaba el vientre y le sonreía mientras parpadeaba. Su visión se tambaleó cuando entendió las implicaciones

¿NUEVE MESES?

Una risa rompió la repentina oscuridad. ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo? ¿Por qué se había quedado dormido? Oyó a personas hablando en la distancia.

—Señorita Kagome, ésa fue una broma muy cruel para el pobre hombre.

—No pude evitarlo, Kaede. —Se rió disimuladamente—. Aunque fue divertido, ¿o no?

Inuyasha gruñó.

—Puede que sea bueno que empieces a correr, niña. —La vieja miko dejó separada la esterilla de la puerta para que la joven miko la atravesara corriendo.

—¡KAGOOOOMEEEEEEE!

Kaede meneó la cabeza cuando el hanyou la sobrepasó corriendo en medio de un torbellino rojo y plateado. Volvió su atención hacia la muy divertida exterminadora de demonios, que estaba alimentando a una de sus hijas mientras arrimaba contra ella a la otra.

—Estoy segura de que Miroku ya se ha recuperado del shock de ser padre, le diré que entre.

—Gracias, Kaede. —Sango tocó ligeramente la carita de su bebé y le dio un beso, luego besó la cabeza del otro—. Bienvenidas a la familia, pequeñas.

Kaede miró hacia el exterior, vio a Inuyasha persiguiendo a Kagome hacia el bosque. Su ira sólo había sido una fachada, tal y como había sospechado. El medio demonio estaba casi… juguetón. La miko sonrió. Se merecían ser felices.

A lo mejor, solo tenían que esperar nueve meses, después de todo.

* * *

Hola chicas

Ya estoy de vuelta, este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por poner la historia en favoritos y alertas. Me he divertido mucho leyendo lo que habéis escrito.

Un beso a todas y nos vemos pronto con el último capítulo del fic.


	21. La nota de la profesora

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es de TouchofPixieDust, yo sólo la estoy traduciendo.

Capítulo veintiuno: La nota de la profesora

—Estamos perdidos.

Inuyasha tuvo la desfachatez de reírse, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Kagome. Lo empujó no muy gentilmente para apartarlo de en medio y entró a la habitación con una resolución propia de un guerrero. _Podemos hacerlo. Podemos._

—Ay, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? ¡Es imposible!

El hanyou se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Miró alrededor estudiando el cuarto y su contenido con desdén.

—Vamos a tirarlo todo —dijo decididamente—. De ese modo acabaremos para la hora de la comida.

Kagome chilló y se lanzó protectoramente contra la caja a la que se estaba acercando.

—¡No! —Lo miró furiosamente—. ¡Estos son tesoros muy valiosos para mí!

Inuyasha se acercó a una caja abierta con una mirada de incredulidad y sacó una vieja revista.

—¿Esto es un tesoro valioso? —La agitó un poco y miró con disgusto cómo empezaban a volar partículas amarillentas y deterioradas.

—Oh vale, BIEN. Algunas cosas son basura, pero la mayoría es importante. —Lloriqueó un poco mientras gesticulaba hacia la habitación—. ¡No puedes tirar todas mis cosas! —Mientras su voz se elevaba, sus ojos se empañaban—. ¡Éstas son partes de mi vida! ¡Recuerdos! ¡Recordatorios de momentos especiales de mi vida!

Arrugó la nariz y hojeó otra vez la revista.

—¿Sí?

Le quitó furiosa la revista de las manos y la tiró al suelo.

—¡LA REVISTA NO, idiota!

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente.

—El libro dijo que estarías más irritable de lo normal.

Kagome emitió un gruñido fiero que hizo que Inuyasha parpadeara con sorpresa. Iba a hacer que lo matara. Le había jurado que si le mencionaba AQUEL LIBRO UNA VEZ MÁS lo mataría. Cerró los puños y trató de controlarse antes de que su cuerpo volviera a adquirir, otra vez, un resplandor rosa. _Me va a volver loca. _Gruñó otra vez. _No, _se regañó, _sólo está preocupado. _Después, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezó a sollozar._ Aquí está él, siendo cariñoso y yo estoy…_ Se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. Cuando vio la mirada horrorizada y llena de pánico de Inuyasha, empezó a reír, mejorando su humor considerablemente.

Estúpidas hormonas confusas.

Dio una palmada y compuso una sonrisa alegre, estaba preparada para volver al trabajo. Se dirigió hacia donde había caído la revista, ignorando sus cambios de humor irracionales. Le supuso un valiente esfuerzo evitar reírse mientras Inuyasha la miraba con recelo. Su hanyou había elegido la cosa más tonta a la que temer.

—Amontonaremos la basura ahí. Luego la empaquetaremos. Las cajas con las que nos quedemos las pondremos al lado de la puerta y luego las bajaremos al almacén. —Lo miró con dureza, tenía que recordárselo—. Asegúrate de enseñarme todo antes de que lo tires para comprobar si es basura. Ni se te ocurra tirar y romper cosas a lo loco.

Inuyasha gruñó y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

—Entonces, ¿no sería más fácil que lo hicieras tú sola?

En sus ojos centelleó la irritación. Cuando parpadeó ya no estaba, fue reemplazada por una mirada inocente. Kagome respondió batiendo sus pestañas y sonriendo dulcemente:

—Probablemente tengas razón, Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no te tomas algo, o juegas con Souta, o Buyo, o haces algo mientras ordeno todas estas pesadas cajas yo sola?

Su gruñido aumentó de volumen mientras apartaba su mano de la caja que estaba intentando mover. Se la quitó de las manos y la colocó donde ella le indicó. No le dijo ni una sola palabra durante la hora siguiente, sólo la miraba a veces, mientras le decía qué tirar y qué guardar. Su abuelo y su hermano habían ido minutos antes para asegurarse de que Kagome no estaba tirando SUS tesoros. Se puso de mal humor con sus comentarios e Inuyasha se rió disimuladamente.

Se sentía un poco dolorida por todas las flexiones que había hecho para ordenar las cajas, así que se levantó y se estiró, esperando que desaparecieran los dolores. El montón de basura había crecido considerablemente. _¿Quién me iba a decir que guardábamos toda esta basura? ¿Qué somos? ¿Un puñado de ratas? _Se preguntó en qué había estado pensando su familia, cuando abrió una caja que contenía recortes de recetas de los periódicos que estaban medio podridas. Haciendo una nota mental de comprarle a su madre un libro de cocina, levantó la caja para llevarla al montón de la basura.

Por lo menos, ése era su plan.

Un plan rápidamente frustrado por un enfadado medio demonio.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? —le gritó mientras le apartaba la caja y la lanzaba hacia la otra punta de la habitación antes de agarrarla por los hombros y mirarla furiosamente con su mejor mirada castigadora—. ¿ESTÁS LOCA O ERES SIMPLEMENTE ESTÚPIDA? —De verdad, de verdad, DE VERDAD que quería zarandearla.

—Inuyasha…

—El libro dice que no puedes levantar cosas pesadas —gruñó, endureciendo ligeramente su agarre—. No lo hagas otra vez.

Se encogió de hombros mientras ponía los ojos en blanco sabiendo que era mejor no discutir con él cuando estaba de ESE humor. Durante las últimas semanas había aprendido que no se podía razonar con él y que no se podía, de ninguna manera, contradecir al Libro.

—Bien, no importa, entonces empezaré a empaquetar la basura.

No le debería haber sorprendido que, el haberse frotado la espalda inconscientemente, hubiera provocado que el amor de su vida entrara en pánico. Últimamente parecía estar siempre asustado.

—¿Estás herida? —La cogió en brazos y se sentó en el suelo poniéndola muy gentilmente en su regazo. Empezó a inspeccionarla metódicamente buscando una herida.

—Estoy bien, Inuyasha. —Se rió cuando tocó una zona particularmente cosquillosa.

Después de inspeccionarla una vez más, la depositó a su lado y se levantó para irse.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? —preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse. Se podría haber levantado si él no le hubiera puesto las manos en los hombros y si no la hubiera forzado amablemente a volver a sentarse.

—Sólo voy a mirar el libro para comprobar si el dolor de espalda es normal.

No pudo evitarlo, Kagome estalló en carcajadas. Estaba medio agradecida de que su madre le hubiera dado el estúpido libro. No sólo le había dado el libro para que pudiera estudiar las fotos y los gráficos, también se lo había dado en cinta para que pudiera escucharlo obsesivamente. Sonrió mientras pensaba en lo serio que parecía mientras estudiaba el libro. ¿Quién iba a saber que un libro para premamás sería también un instrumento para volver locos de preocupación a los prepapás? Aún así, era terriblemente lindo.

—Sólo estoy embarazada de unas semanas, Inuyasha. No soy una inválida.

Carraspeó, obviamente recordando las horas que había pasado sujetándole el pelo mientras vomitaba. También recordó las súplicas en medio de la noche para que le trajese la comida que quería. Claro que se podía haber quejado cuando lo enviaba a través del pozo, quinientos años hacia atrás (o hacia delante, dependiendo de dónde estuvieran) para traer una cosa u otra, pero siempre iba. Podría negarlo hasta el día en que lo enterraran, pero estaba siendo increíblemente dulce. Incluso sus amenazas de muerte hacia cualquiera que estuviera dentro de su espacio vital eran algo dulces.

—Además —dijo—. De verdad que necesitamos acabar de limpiar esta habitación si la vamos a usar como habitación para los niños. Puede que mamá ya esté comprando los muebles mientras hablamos.

—Nah, prometió que esperaría por nosotros. Está fuera comprando más ropa de bebé. —Miró la habitación e hizo crujir los nudillos, dándoles a las cajas la misma mirada que les solía dar a los demonios justo antes de destrozarlos—. ¡Hora de ponerse a trabajar!

Otra hora se fue volando, y el montón para tirar contenía el doble de cajas de las que iban a guardar. La mitad de la habitación estaba casi vacía. Inuyasha se estaba divirtiendo con su nuevo descubrimiento. Había cajas y cajas de papeles de aquel miserable, torturante, peligroso y malvado lugar que lo había mantenido apartado de Kagome durante tanto tiempo. Estaba a punto de lanzar otra caja de antiguos trabajos cuando algo lo detuvo. Antes, había disfrutado mucho al destruir toda prueba de su colegio a la vez que la tiraba al montón de la basura (ella le había dado su completa aprobación para que dispusiera de sus viejos trabajos como mejor le pareciera), pero aquella prueba le había llamado la atención. Abrió la carpetilla y sonrió.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Kagome curiosamente mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos.

—Mikomi —le dijo.

Kagome sonrió y le quitó la carpetilla de las manos. La abrió para ver su diario, el cuaderno de recortes, y la respuesta de la profesora. Después de hojear el cuaderno de recortes y el diario, leyó la nota.

Kagome:

Aunque simpatizo con tu falta de sueño, tengo que preguntarme por qué no usaste la opción de Cuidados. Un giro de la Llave de Cuidados y podrías tener seis horas de tiempo libre para hacer los deberes y dormir.

Oh, ¿se me olvidó mencionar la opción de la Llave de Cuidados cuando os entregué las muñecas? Ésa fue, por supuesto, una lamentable equivocación. Aunque la opción se mencionaba en el manual de instrucciones que venía con las muñecas. ¿Tu muñeca no vino con uno? Sería muy extraño si así fuera. Otra lamentable equivocación.

Has recibido un Aprobado.

Y, como sabes, cualquier nota menor de Notable Alto te impedirá graduarte.

Tu significante número de ausencias cuentan pesadamente en tu contra. Tus hipótesis de que todos los profesores están involucrados en algún tipo de conspiración diabólica no se reflejan, de ninguna manera, en tu nota. De verdad, Kagome, tienes mucha imaginación. Me gustaría averiguar con quién pudiste haber discutido estas teorías.

Debe de ser bastante frustrante y aterrorizador saber que todo tu futuro depende de unos cuantos puntos. Y pensar que haber asistido a clase unas cuantas veces más supondría la diferencia entre graduarte con tus compañeros y repetir curso. A lo mejor te tomas este momento para pensar en las cosas que son realmente importantes en tu vida. Piensa en ello como en una lección de vida.

Sin embargo, es obvio que has pasado mucho tiempo pensando en este proyecto. Trataste el proyecto como se requería, una prueba del futuro. La mayor parte del resto de estudiantes no se involucraron de una manera tan emocional como parece que lo has hecho tú. Tus entradas en el diario, aunque fueron demasiado dramáticas, indicaban que te habías tomado en serio el proyecto. Por ello y por todo el trabajo extra que has hecho, te doy unos puntos extras.

Espero que hayas aprendido algunas lecciones valiosas de este trabajo. Algo, además de la privación de sueño. Aunque aprecio los artículos sobre los desafortunados efectos secundarios, los de a largo y a corto plazo, de la privación de sueño que has sufrido, fui incapaz de añadirlos a tu nota final. Estoy segura de que si hubieras puesto tanto esfuerzo en todos tus trabajos, no estarías tan deprimida mientras tratabas de averiguar si ibas a graduarte o no este año.

Por favor, ten en cuenta lo que te adjunto. Son los nombres de tres famosos psicólogos que se especializan en el control de la ira, podrías querer llamarles.

Nota Final: Sobresaliente Bajo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que, después de todo, voy a conservar éste. —Metió el archivo de Mikomi en la caja que tenía detrás, allí estaba guardando las cosas que eran importantes para ella.

Kagome sonrió mientras hacía lo que le pedía la profesora. Pensó en las cosas que eran realmente importantes en su vida. Y daba la casualidad de que las dos cosas más importantes de su vida estaban en la misma habitación que ella. Puso su mano sobre su vientre y le dirigió a su compañero su sonrisa más luminosa. Sus ojos se volvieron cálidos mientras colocaba su mano sobre las suyas, inclinándose protectoramente hacia ella.

—Keh.

* * *

El Final

…y el Comienzo de algo nuevo…

¡Hola! Último capítulo del fic, pero aún faltan los one-shots. El primero que pondré será el de La Charla, supongo que lo subiré el martes de la semana que viene. Los voy a poner como one-shots, así que no los busquéis dentro de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me habéis dado, por los reviews, los favoritos y alertas y por haberme animado a seguir traduciendo.

Me gustaría que me dijerais si os gustaría que cambiara algo en mi forma de traducir, sería una gran ayuda.

Por último, voy a cerrar la encuesta, ha ganado Te Desafío, así que cuando acabe de subir los one-shots, subiré esa historia.

Besos.


End file.
